Starende ogen
by ForbiddenSnowflake16
Summary: Samantha Midi zit in haar laatste jaar op Zweinstijn, ze wordt verliefd op haar professor wat haar in de problemen brengt. Wat het ook niet makkelijk maakt is dat die professor, Severus Sneep is. Ze probeerd het te verbergen maar het wordt steeds moeilijk
1. Chapter 1

Ik heb dit verhaal geschreven met behulp van een vriendin. De karakters behoren tot JKR maar er zitten ook zelf verzonnen personen bij.

Staring Eyes 

_Because you don't know when they are following you. _

Hoofdstuk1:

Samantha hield haar adem in toen de Toverdranken meester een blik in haar ketel wierp, zou hij iets zeggen? Haar groene ogen bleven op de bleke man gericht terwijl ze bijna zonder het zelf door te hebben een pluk rood haar achter haar oor stopte. Professor Sneep zei echter niets, hij knikte alleen en liep door naar de volgende persoon terwijl Samantha langzaam uitademde.

Teleurgesteld keek ze vanuit haar ooghoeken hoe hij de rest hun drank keurde. Bitter keek hij naar de drank van Bibi. Bibi had het, zoals gewoonlijk, perfect weten te maken.

"Goed," zei professor Sneep toen hij de laatste zijn drank had bekeken, "volgende les gaan we hiermee verder. Ik waarschuw jullie," hij wachtte even voor hij verder ging. Samantha kon het niet helpen om hem aan te staren. "Dit was het makkelijke gedeelte. Klas is afgelopen."

"Samantha, je drank!" siste Bibi terwijl ze haar vriendin uit Huffelpuf een elleboog gaf en in paniek keek Samantha naar haar toverdrank. Met een korte spreuk doofde ze het vuur, volledig beseffend dat hij klaar was en deed de drank in een flesje, klaar om in te leveren... Als ze het flesje nu maar niet zou laten vallen! Wat iets typisch zou zijn. Soms kon ze zo verschrikkelijk onhandig zijn en zeker in zijn bijzijn.

Een blos kroop op haar wangen en Bibi rolde met haar ogen. "Welke jongen keek naar je?" vroeg ze grinnikend terwijl ze langs haar vriendin heen keek en begon op zachtte toon namen te noemen. "Brands? Hunniton? Jues?" fluisterde, maar werd ineens onderbroken door de leraar... "Jufvrouw Clear! Jufvrouw Meddi! Ik raad jullie aan jullie monden dicht te houden wanneer jullie geen onvoldoende willen halen!" riep hij en Samantha kreeg de kleur van een tomaat terwijl Bibi enkel pissig keek. Samantha haf haar drank trillend af en maakte dat ze weg was. Bibi echter moest haar best doen om het drankje niet in zijn neus te rammen.

Zodra ze buiten de deur stond barstte Bibi echter los en Samantha moest het allemaal aanhoren, terwijl haar gedachten juist heel anders waren. "Die vieze vuilen kwallenkwak! Als hij ooit weer zijn neus zo diep in mijn ketel steekt druk ik hem erin! Beter nog! Ik hang mijn ketel eraan! Hoef ik dan hengsel ook niet meer mee te slepen!"

Samantha deed haar best om een lach te produceren. Het leek meer op zo'n glimlach na een bezoek bij de tandarts. Bibi leek dit niet te merken en raasde door: "Meneer ik-ben-een-verschrikkelijke-zak-maar-ik-ben-leraar-en-jullie-kunnen-lekker-niets-doen." Geïrriteerd liep ze een bange eerstejaar omver die duidelijk nu les toverdranken had.

"Ik heb bezweringen," zei Samantha alsof het haar plots te binnen viel. Haar lok haar viel weer voor haar oog en geërgerd streek ze die weg. Bibi stopte met haar verzameling scheldnamen voor Sneep op te noemen. "Ik zie je straks bij het middagmaal," zei Bibi en lachte, "als ik tenminste niet ben gestorven aan een pijnlijke dood." Ze maakte een dramatisch gebaar en lachte zelf harder. Ze veegde de tranen uit haar ogen. Samantha wist waarom ze lachte, ze had er zelf heel graag bij willen zijn toen hun nieuwe leerkracht dramatisch had verklaard dat ze dood ging… omdat er een splinter in haar duim zat. Hun nieuwe leerkracht was niemand minder dan Fleur Delacour. Ze zouden Perkamentus moeten opsluiten voor zijn keuze. Ze kon beter jongens verleiden dan les geven. Nog zo iets waar bijna iedereen zich aan ergerde. Ze was de meest gehate leerkracht bij de meiden, na Professor Sneep natuurlijk. Grinnikend liep Bibi haar eigen kant uit en liet Samantha achter. Ze streek haar gewaad plat en liep toen naar Bezweringen.

Bij bezweringen had ze er niet goed haar hoofd kunnen bijhouden. Als gevolg dat ze alles fout deed en nu een opstel moest maken. Kon zij er wat aan doen dat die kast in de fik vloog in plaats van dat hij tot leven kwam. Zuchtend plofte ze, in de Grote Zaal, aan haar leerlingentafel neer. Hij kwam net binnen. Hij zou waarschijnlijk ieder wedstrijd snelwandelen en daarbij chagrijnig kijken winnen. Meteen staarde ze hem weer aan. Hij leek het niet eens op te merken.

"Wat is er te zien dan?" vroeg een opgewekte stem achter haar. Samantha kreeg een rode kop, draaide zich om en zag Bibi staan. Bibi had ook een rode kop en haar ogen waren rood.

"Niks," zei Samantha vlug en wende haar blik af van Sneep, " waarom zo rood. Heb je soms meegedaan in een snelloop wedstrijd?" Bibi kon haar lach niet inhouden en begon weeral luid te lachen. Samantha keek haar vriendin verbaasd aan. Ze wist niet wat Bibi vanochtend had gegeten maar het had alleszins een rare invloed op haar.

"Fleur weer?" vroeg Samantha nogal onnodig want Bibi ging nu nog harder lachen. Iedereen keek haar verwonderd aan en ze kon iemand horen mompelen: "gek."

"Clear heeft eindelijk ingezien hoe lachwekkend ze wel niet is," zei een ijzige stem. Bibi stopte met lachen en keek de persoon donker aan. Samantha zag een soort van vuur in Bibi's ogen… of misschien was dat gewoon maar door het licht.

"Eigenlijk was ik aan het lachen met die roze slippers van je," beet Bibi Draco toe. Hij verbleekte en zijn ogen werden zo groot als schoteltjes.

"Hoorde ik roze," zei een meisje met roze haar en keek hun nieuwsgierig aan. Ze wierp haar lange roze haar in haar nek. Lumina, een goede vriendin van Bibi en Samantha was bij hun gaan staan en keek met glinsterende ogen naar Draco die nog altijd lichtelijk in schok was.

Kronzel en Kwast keken verbaasd naar Draco die hun waarschuwende blikken toewierp die eigenlijk wilden zeggen: één-woord-en-je-gaat-eraan. Zelfs Blaise wist niets van Draco's avontuurtjes. Bibi grijnsde en mompelde: " Wat is het toch leuk die nachtelijk wandelingen… of moet ik zeggen. Slaapwandelingen."

"Nog één woord Clear en…" zei hij maar stopte toen hij zag dat professor Anderling hun met opgetrokken wenkbrauw zat aan te staren. Iedereen wist dat Draco niets onder leerkrachten deed. Daar was hij te bang voor. Hij blies de strijd af en liep samen met zijn bodyguards naar zijn eigen leerlingentafel.

"Waar ging dat over," zei Lumina opgewekt. Bibi ging tussen haar en Samantha zitten.

"Waar was je vanochtend, je miste het ontbijt en kwam pas het vierde lesuur de klas binnen," zei Bibi. Lumina kuchte en keek hun onschuldig aan.

'Laten we zeggen dat een zeker iemand me vergeten wakker maken is," zei Lumina droog, "ik kijk naar niemand." Samantha lachte toen Bibi haar kaken een rode blos kregen. "maar ik ben geen wraakzuchtig mens. Ik miste toverdranken. Hoe was het eigenlijk met onze geliefde professor Sneep?" Bibi begon weer luidop te vloeken en vertelde hoe grof hij wel niet was geweest om haar belangrijke gesprek tussen haar en Samantha te stoppen. Samantha vond het goed zo. Ze keek de zaal rond en haar ogen vielen terug op professor Sneep.

"Naar wie was je eigenlijk aan het staren," zei Bibi plots en haalde Samantha uit haar gedachten. Samantha haar mond stond halfopen maar ze wist niet wat te zeggen. Ze voelde haar hoofd warm worden.

"Niemand," zei Samantha vlug. Lumina en Bibi keken elkaar droog aan en leken het hierbij te laten. Ze besloten om verder te gaan over Draco zijn slaapwandelingen… waar Bibi graag alles over kwijt wou. Niets zou gespaard blijven.

"Ik was op mijn ronde toen ik hem tegenkwam. Ik weet nog heel erg goed wat hij droeg en vervloek mijzelf nog altijd dat ik hiervan geen foto heb genomen," zei Bibi en pinkte een traantje weg van emotie.

"Wat droeg hij dan," gilden Samantha en Lumina hyper. Lumina zwaaide zo hard met haar armen dat ze iemand in het oog sloeg maar dat leek ze niet echt te merken. Bibi grijnsde breed.

"Ik zie het nog voor me," zei ze. Samantha haar mond stond open en Lumina keek met grote ogen naar Bibi die even wachtte met verder gaan, "een witte pyjama met boompjes op." Lumina keek teleurgesteld.

"Was dat alles," zei ze, " ik dacht dat je ging zeggen dat er in grote letters opstond 'I LOVE MY MOMMY' "  
"Eigenlijk stond erop… I fuck trees. Maar die zou ook goed geweest zijn," zei Bibi, ze leek na te denken en glimlachte toen met een zieke glinstering in haar ogen.

"O jee," zei Samantha lachend tegen Lumina, " ze heeft weer die zieke glinstering in haar ogen." Lumina schudde met haar roze haar en grijnsde.

"Oké, wat ben je van plan Bibi," zei Lumina en stootte Bibi aan. Bibi trok een gezicht net zoals een engel. Samantha schudde haar hoofd : "Niet meer te redden."

De meiden lachten luid en Samantha kon nog amper eten zonder zich te verslikken. Af en toe wierp Draco hun een giftige blik toe maar daar lachten ze alleen maar harder mee.

"I fuck trees," herhaalde Lumina nog eens stil en veegde de tranen uit haar ogen van het lachen. "Ik kan nog amper glimlachen… mijn kaken doen pijn van het lachen." Bibi schokte nog even na. Samantha glimlachte en liet haar blik glijden over de Oppertafel. Ze zag hem discussiëren met Anderling en Perkamtnus. Waarschijnlijk was dat door die aanval van Jeweetwel. Hij had een hele woonwijk weggevaagd. Jessie was nu ouderloos. Het was een treurige gebeurtenis. De bel haalde haar uit haar droevige gedachten. Nu had ze Waarzeggerij. Nou het had zijn positieve kanten. Kon ze dat huiswerk voor bezweringen meteen maken. Alsof die troela de toekomst kon voorspellen. Wat een lachertje.

"Ik zie jullie straks wel weer," zei Samantha en wierp haar tas over haar schouder. Lumina trok een gezicht.

"Oh nee," zei ze, "Kruidenkunde met Potter." Bibi had een grimgras op haar gezicht en Lumina trok een gezicht alsof ze moest kotsen.

"Hij denkt ook dat hij zóveel beter is dan Ravenklauw," zei Lumina en kruiste haar armen. Ze haatte het joch.

"Hopelijk slaat de beukenwilg hem eens plat,'' zei Samantha sadistisch. De meiden lachten en liepen toen vlug naar hun lokaal.

Hijgend kwam ze bovenaan en klauterde zoals een aap de trap op. De ene helft keek haar verwijtend aan en de andere die sliepen gewoon verder. Ze zocht vlug een plaatsje en ging zitten.

"Ik zei het daarnet nog tegen de leerlingen dat ik in mijn glazenbol had gezien dat _jij_ te laat zou komen," zei professor Zwamdrift en glimlachte eigenwijs. Je weet waar je die bol kunt steken, dacht Samantha sarcastisch en nam haar handboek van bezweringen, perkament en een veer uit haar tas. Gelukkig dat ze vanachter zat, kon ze rustig doorwerken.I_Hoe maak ik een kast tot leven._/I Ze snapte niet wat er handig aan was om een kast tot leven te wekken. Dan had je alleen nog maar meer kans om er in opgesloten te worden. Ze dacht diep na. Dit vlotte niet. Misschien dat haar handboek zou helpen. Ze liet haar ogen over de bladzijde glijden op zoek naar informatie. Af en toe keek ze uit haar ooghoeken of Zwamdrift soms op aantocht was. Blijkbaar niet. Ze was net bezig een meisje de stuipen op het lijf te jagen. Soms gaan mensen ver om overtuigend over te komen. Te ver als je het haar vroeg. Ze schudde haar hoofd en ging verder met lezen.

Leuk, dacht ze. Hier stond niet genoeg in voor één meter lang opstel. Dat zou vanavond ook nog eens in de bibliotheek doorbrengen worden. Ze stopte dus weer alles weg en staarde verveeld voor zich uit.

"Hulp nodig jufrouw Meddi?" vroeg de zangerige stem van Professor Zwamdrift. Van iedereen behalve jij, dacht ze. Ze besloot om beleefd te blijven, zoals altijd.

"Nee hoor, alles is oké," ze schonk haar charmantste, nep glimlach en wou net verder gaan toen Zwamdrift zei: "Mooi zo. Vind je het vast niet erg om mijn kaarten te leggen en te verklaren." Samantha slikte. Het enigste wat ze nu kon doen was haar te veel aan fantasie gebruiken en iets bruikbaars verzinnen.

"Goed," zei Samantha en nam bevend het pakje behekste tarrotkaarten uit. Ze schudde de kaarten en verspreide ze op tafel. "Oké trek vijf kaarten." Iedereen had hun hoofd omgedraaid en keek nu hoe Professor Zwamdrift langzaam de kaarten uit de stapel haalde. Samantha haalde een laatste keer adem voor ze de eerste kaart omdraaide.

"Pentakels X," zei Samantha langzaam. Ze dacht na wat dat nu weer kon betekenen, "staat voor rijkdom van de ziel en uiterlijk veilige positie. Het speelt in je voordeel, nu in je huidige situatie." Rijkdom van de ziel bij Zwamdrift. Was dit wel Zwamdrift. "bij je nadelen ligt de magier… dat betekend nu dat je weinig zelfverantwoordelijkheid hebt.'' Samantha moest lachen. Dit leek er beter op. Alle leerlingen keken grijzend hun kant uit maar Professor Zwamdrift bleek deze negatieve dingen over haarzelf niet leuk te vinden en wierp hun een krankzinnige blik toe. "De beslissende factor is… de aas der kelken. Dat duidt op vrouwelijkheid, liefde en vriendschap, een onverwacht geschenk en gevoel en onafhankelijkheid." Waar is de dichtstbijzijnde wc, dacht ze. "de oplossing is… vreugde over pure energie en het antwoord op dit hele tarot gedoe is de kaart de keizer." Ze nam even een korte pauze om te ademen. Haar mond voelde droog aan wat ze niet leuk vond. Ze streek die lok uit haar ogen voor de zoveelste keer vandaag. "dat betekend dat je meer orde moet krijgen, soberheid en daarna heel trots zal zijn." Zo dit leek wel een goed. Ze glimlachte en staarde naar het verbijsterde gezicht van professor Zwamdrift.

"Goed," zei Zwamdrift met een piepende stem, nog altijd lichtelijk geschokt over het feit dat Samantha wel degelijk tarot kon en liep naar het volgende tafeltje. Mensen hun aandacht verslapte en gingen ook verder met wat ze bezig waren. Samantha strekte zich uit en besloot de rest van het lesuur uit het raam te kijken. De bomen hun bladeren waaiden de richting uit waar de wind hun naartoe blies. Ze wenste dat ze ook een blad was, dan zat ze niet hier in dit muffe, warme klaslokaal. Dromerig keek ze voor zich uit en dacht weer aan hem. Dit werd een soort obsessie de laatste tijd. Ze moest zich op iets anders concentreren. Wanhopig nam ze haar boek van Waarzeggerij en begon er in te lezen.

"Samantha," gilde Lumina en zwaaide hyperactief. Samantha was verschrikkelijk moe en zo stonden haar ogen ook. Ze had ook vandaag kruidenkunde gehad maar dan met Zwadderich. Het was een soort hel doorstaan. Blijkbaar vond Draco het leuk om maar te blijven vitten op Harry Potter, Hermelien Griffel, Ren Wemel en natuurlijk Bibi Clear. Zijn gemene en rotte opmerkingen negeren, was niet zo moeilijk. Maar om hem niet op zijn arrogante gezicht te slaan was wat anders. Wat had ze soms zo'n zin om zijn gezicht wat bij te werken zodat zelfs zijn kat, als hij die had natuurlijk maar het feit dat zelfs zijn goudvis na een dag stierf betekend niet veel goeds, hem niet herkenen zou.

Ze ging naast de meiden zitten die druk met elkaar waren aan het praten. Hoe zij nog zo levendig waren, begreep Samantha soms helemaal niet. Hun ogen stonden vrolijk en ze lachten aanstekelijk door andermans opmerkingen of grappen. Zijzelf schepte haar bord vol. Ze hoorde een meisje een opmerking maken over hoeveel calorieën er wel niet in het eten zat. Cho Chang. Omdat ze knap en intelligent was, vond ze zichzelf heel wat. Ook al kon Samantha Harry vaak niet uitstaan toch had ze medelijden gehad dat hij ooit iets met Cho had gehad. Ze was té vlug jaloers en wou altijd haar zin. Wat als gevolg had dat Samantha haar niet kon uitstaan. Dus draaide ze als met haar ogen als antwoord en at verder. Ze deed alsof het eten hemels was en keek daarna grijzend hun richting uit. Cho keek lichtelijk gekwetst weg en begon weer met haar vriendin te roddelen over hoe onbeschoft sommige mensen niet konden zijn.

Ze wreef vermoeid in haar ogen maar wist dat het nog een lange avond zou worden. Het zevende jaar was een hel. Je kreeg nu ook vaak groepswerken op. Nog zoiets dat alles nog stress bezorgde. De één kon dan niet, de ander wou niet meehelpen,… zijzelf was één die vaak niet kon. Ze was de nieuwe jager in huffelpuf en moest daardoor ook vaak trainen. Ze werden beschreven als het zwakste team en dat vonden ze heel irritant. Hier zouden ze dus gauw verandering in brengen. Het nieuwe jaar had nieuwe en talentvolle spelers voortgebracht. Je teamcaptain mocht je niet onderschatten. Hij was misschien tenger en fijn maar hij had veel wilskracht en doordachte strategieën.

"Je bent zo stil," zei Bibi en keek met een onderzoekende blik naar Samantha. Ze speelde met haar vork en wachtte even voordat ze ging antwoorden. Ze voelde zich zo sloom. Misschien kwam dat omdat ze samen in één klaslokaal had gezeten met Kronzel of Kwast.

"Ach, gewoon een beetje moe. Gelukkig dat er vanavond geen training is want ik dacht er aan om me anders viel ik waarschijnlijk in slaap op mijn bezem," zei Samantha glimlachend. Ze wou juist een stuk vlees in haar mond steken toen iemand tegen haar opbotste. Ze morste en er zat een lelijk, bruine vetplek op haar gewaad. Dit was de druppel. Een vermoeide dag en nu dit! Chagrijnig dat ze was, keek ze woedend om recht in Sneep zijn ogen. Ze slikte haar woorden in. Hij trok een wenkbrauw op en keek haar sarcastisch aan voordat hij verder liep. Bibi barste weer los.

"Hij kan toch soms… nee dikwijls zo'n verschrikkelijk rotzak zijn!" zei Bibi en keek Sneep's rug aan met een woedende blik alsof ze een gat door hem wou branden. "Trek het je niet aan Samantha, ooit verzuipen we hem in zijn eigen ketel." Ze haf een troostend klopje op Samantha's schouder en glimlachte.

"Wacht," zei Lumina en trok haar toverstok, " hier weet ik een spreuk voor." Ze zwaaide, mompelde een spreuk en de vlekken op Samantha's gewaad verdwenen. Lumina knikte goedkeurend en trots voordat ze grijnsde.

"Dankje," zei Samantha en haf haar vriendinnen een knuffel, " wat zou ik toch zonder jullie aanvangen." Lumina en Bibi grijnsden: "Niets natuurlijk."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hoofdstuk2:**

"Vangen Samantha," zei Tom met een hoge stem waardoor Samantha juist de bal niet liet vallen door het lachen. "Je moet geconcentreerd blijven." Hij had zijn handen in zijn heupen gezet en keek lichtelijk geïrriteerd. Druppels water dropen van zijn gezicht af en zijn haar was kletsnat. Ze knikte, ging de bal halen die op de grond gevallen was en gooide het terug naar hem. "We proberen het opnieuw." Hij wierp nog een blik op Samantha om te controleren of ze wel geconcentreerd was. Ze draaide geërgerd met haar ogen. Hij vloog toen terug naar het doel. Zonder enig teken draaide hij zich vliegensvlug om en vloog recht op Samantha af. Hij wierp de bal en Samantha ving ze, sprong op en met veel kracht wierp ze de bal naar Mandy de hem door de ringen sloeg. Tom glimlachte en haf Mandy een compliment. Haar hoofd was rood van de kleine inspanning en haar lange bruine haren staken alle kanten uit in haar losse staart. Hij knipoogde naar Samantha en schonk haar een glimlach. Ze glimlachte terug en streek haar natte haar uit haar ogen. Spijtig genoeg was het te kort voor een staart die bleef zitten. Het begon nog harder te regenen. Plots werd hun aandacht afgeleid door een groep mensen die kwam aanwandelen. Iedereen daalde neer en sprong van hun bezem af. Griffindor kwam trots aangelopen. Samantha zuchtte. Sinds Potter aanvoerder was, was hij nog arroganter dan daarvoor. Hij was misschien al vele mensen verloren maar er waren nog anderen die net hetzelfde meemaakten en niet zo'n litteken op hun voorhoofd hadden… dat leek hij vaak te vergeten.

"Ik," zei Potter plechtig en rommelde in zijn broekzak, " heb toestemming van professor Anderling om het veld te gebruiken. Wij hebben namelijk ook onze training nodig.'' Een paar teamleden van zijn team moesten hier mee lachen en een meisje zei "Ja natuurlijk, Huffelpuf is toch zo'n I sterk /I team."

Hij stak het toestemmingsbevel onder Tom zijn neus. Tom trok sarcastisch zijn wenkbrauw op. Zijn blauwe ogen gleden over de geschreven woorden en hij keek naar het papier alsof het vergiftigd was.

"En dan zeggen ze dat Zwadderich arrogant is,"mompelde Mandy droog. Samantha grijnsde en Mandy grinnikte het uit om haar eigen opmerking. Zack, de drijver van hun team, keek verveeld voor zich uit en deed alsof hij moest kotsen door een vinger in zijn mond te steken. Anne, de andere drijver van hun team, lachte om zijn gezichtsuitdrukkingen en haf hem een zachte duw in zijn zij. Beide trokken zich niet veel van Griffindor aan die hun zuur aankeek.

"Goed," zei Tom kortaf en duwde het papier terug in Potter zijn handen, "wij moesten toch nog wat bespreken. Komaan team op naar de kleedkamers." Lissie stak haar tong uit naar Potter. Ze was de kleinste van hun allemaal maar had talent en was de zoeker geworden. En Alise, was misschien de stilste maar kon verdomd goed de ringen bewaken om de bal langs haar te laten gaan moest je haar eerst van haar bezem neerbliksemen. Ze keek Potter vuil aan en draaide geërgerd met haar ogen. Ja, dit jaar zou het beste jaar van Huffelpuf moeten worden. Ze zouden allemaal nog verbaasd opkijken.

Tom had zijn strategieën zodanig veel herhaalt dat Samantha daar alleen nog maar kon aan denken en in zichzelf de plannen herhaalden. Ze keek naar de lucht die donkergrijs was. Niet veel later leek de hemel wel open te barsten en viel de regen met bakken uit de lucht. Ze gilde en liep hard richting kasteel met haar bezem in haar ene hand en haar tas in haar andere hand. Ze hield haar tas boven haar hoofd en rende nog harder toen een donderslag weerklonk. Van een klein onweertje was ze niet bang maar dit was meer een storm. Eenmaal in het kasteel keek ze door het raam om te kijken waar de andere bleven. Ze zag licht branden in de kleedkamers dus waarschijnlijk waren ze daar naartoe teruggekeerd. Ze draaide zich om en stond oog in oog met mevrouw Norks. Ze had een nogal raar gevoel en keek in de richting waar de kat naar keek. Haar schoenen zaten onder modder.

"Oh nee," zei ze en keek vlug in het rond of Vilder al in de buurt was. Ze had geluk maar ze hoorde voetstappen. Ze trok haar schoenen uit en liep naar het dichtstbijzijnde opbergkast waarin ze zich zou verschuilen. Ze slikte even toen ze instapte. Het leek niet zo'n stabiel ding te zijn en kraakte verschrikkelijk.

"Niet weer," hoorde ze Vilder woedend schreeuwen. Zijn voetstappen naderden de kast en ze hield haar adem in. Een tweede persoon kwam aan gelopen.

"Wat is het probleem Argus," zei een stem die Samantha maar al te bekend voorkwam. Haar hart leek wel te zinken. Ze keek door een kleine spleet in de kast naar buiten en zag Vilder met professor Sneep praten.

"Weer zo'n rotkind die met zijn modderschoenen mijn pas gepoetste vloer vuil maakt. Als ik degene te pakken krijg zal die er niet mals vanaf komen," zei Vilder en balde zijn vuisten. Samantha slikte en zette de gedachte uit haar hoofd van Vilder die haar de verschrikkelijkste klussen liet opknappen of erger – martelde.

"En heb je de sporen gevolgd?" vroeg Sneep alsof Vilder daar nooit zou opgekomen zijn. Sneep leek niet in een goed humeur te zijn voor dit soort problemen. Neen, aan zijn gezicht te zien leed hij pijn en niet een klein beetje. Hij had met zijn rechterhand om zijn linkeronderarm gesloten. Als hij nog harder zou knijpen zou zijn arm er nog afvallen, dacht Samantha.

"Natuurlijk! Maar ze stopten halverwege. Maar ik vind hem wel," zei Vilder en ging verder. Sneep keek hem nog even na, mompelde iets wat Samantha niet verstond, ook hij ging weg. Ze zuchtte opgelucht. Toen ze rechtop ging staan stootte ze haar hoofd. Even zag ze sterretjes voor haar ogen dansen maar na een duw tegen de deur van de kast, vloog die open en stapte ze naar buiten. Ze haalde opgelucht adem.

"Zo zo," zei een stem naast haar. Ze verstijfde helemaal en keek met grote ogen naar het figuur die naast haar stond. Draco leunde nonchalant tegen de muur aan en had een zodanig grote grijns op zijn gezicht dat Samantha het idee had dat zijn lippen ieder moment konden openscheuren. Spijtig genoeg gebeurde dat niet.

"Ik hoorde professor Sneep en Vilder praten en ik denk dat ik weet over wie ze het hadden," hij keek naar haar schoenen die ze in haar handen had. "wat zal Vilder gelukkig zijn als ik de dader bij hem breng.'' Hij greep haar arm beet. "Alles voor het goede doel, zeg ik altijd.'' Samantha had heel veel zin om met haar bezem zijn hoofd in te rammen maar bedacht zich omdat haar moeder nooit een nieuwe zou willen kopen als de hare nu zou breken. Ze hadden met moeite deze aangekocht. Ze stribbelde tegen en haf hem een schop op de schenen.

"Jij!" schreeuwde hij maar verder kwam hij niet.

Een woedende Bibi kwam aangelopen.

"Laat - Haar - Los - Malfidus."zei Bibi kwaad. Haar toverstok had ze al bij de hand en ze was klaar om die grijns van Malfidus gezicht te vervloeken. Samantha haar gezicht klaarde op. Ze voelde Malfidus zijn greep verzwakken en trok vlug haar arm los.

"Clear, je vriendin heeft een fout begaan of je haar nu helpt of niet," zei hij razend en wees naar Samantha. Blijkbaar was hij kwaad om die slaapwandel historie. "ik ga haar toch verklikken en jij zult me zeker niet kunnen tegenhouden!"

"Dat denk jij," zei Bibi koel. Draco grijnsde weer arrogant en kruiste zijn armen. Ze moest haar best doen om niet hysterisch te lachen. Natuurlijk ging ze Malfidus tegenhouden, dat deed ze namelijk altijd al.

"En hoe denk jij dat dan wel te doen," zei hij uitdagend, "ga je mij vervloeken Clear?"

"Samantha… ga naar je leerlingenkamer. Ik handel dit wel af," zei Bibi die waarschijnlijk, aan haar grijzend gezicht te zien, een perfecte vervloeking in gedachte had.

"Echt niet," zei Samantha, " dit wil ik niet missen!" Ze wou Bibi aanmoedigen totdat… "Wat is hier aan de hand?" blafte professor Anderling. Achter haar stond het kletsnatte team van Huffelpuf en Griffindor die hun verbaasd aankeken. Behalve Potter, die leek het leuk te vinden. Draco en Bibi lieten hun toverstok zakken.

"Professor," zei Draco, " ik wou gewoon meneer Vilder helpen met zoeken achter die onbeschofte leerling die zij vloer vuil maakte," hij wees met een beschuldigende vinger naar Samantha die haar schoenen modder vrij probeerde te maken, "zij deed het maar toen kwam Clear en ze beschermde natuurlijk Middi terwijl die in fout was dus -." Hij stopte. Niemand leek hem echt te geloven.

Professor Anderling trok een wenkbrauw op. Ze leek zijn excuus niet te aanvaarden. En van dat Draco Vilder wou helpen, was al helemaal lachwekkend. Hij hielp nooit iemand.

"Jufvrouw Middi, vijf punten aftrek van Huffelpuf en hier laat ik het bij. Ik meld Vilder wel dat je al bent gestraft. Jufvrouw Clear en meneer Malfidus, jullie komen mee met mij.'' Samantha wierp Bibi een verontschuldigende blik toe. Het was helemaal haar bedoeling niet geweest dat Bibi nu straf zou krijgen. Bibi leek het niet te deren. Het enigste wat ze nu wou was Draco langzaam maar zeker vermoorden.

"Ik zie je straks," mompelde Bibi en deed teken dat alles wel in orde zou komen. Dat maakte Samantha toch een stuk geruster al had ze nog steeds dat holle gevoel in haar maag.

Later op de avond, tijdens het avondeten, kwam Bibi pas terug. Furieus liep ze naar Lumina en Samantha toe. Ze ging wild gaan zitten waardoor ze bijna iemand van zijn plaats stootte. Lumina at haar mond leeg en zei toen rustig: "het is blijkbaar niet zo goed gegaan." Bibi liep rood aan, het glas dat ze vasthield schudde heen en weer en leek elk moment te kunnen exploderen.

"Dat kun je wel zeggen ja," zei ze razend en wierp een kwade blik naar Malfidus toe die zichzelf probeerde te verdrinken in zijn glas water. "Ze haf ons strafwerk.''

"Dat heb ik zoveel,'' zei Lumina lachend, "wat moet je doen. Ketels schoonmaken bij Sneep of de ziekenzaal met alleen maar een tandenborstel."

"Ik moet samen met - ," begon ze maar kon door de woede met moeite haar zin afmaken, "met I hem/I Hagrid helpen met één of ander klusje." Lumina floot.

"Zorg ervoor dat Malfidus om de één of andere magische reden plotseling wordt opgegeten door één van Hagrids monsters," zei Lumina en keek dromerig voor zich uit alsof ze de beelden voor haar ogen verschenen. Samantha glimlachte. Van de eerste keer een last minder. Ze wou dat hetzelfde bij Potter gebeurde. Hoefde ze zijn arrogante grijns niet meer te verdragen.

"Of je kunt hem nog altijd tegen een boom aanbeuken totdat hij smeekt om te stoppen," zei ze heel sadistisch. Ze grijnsden allemaal.

"Hoe was je training eigenlijk?" vroeg Lumina en keek naar het plafond, " want als ik mij niet vergis, hadden jullie regen – veel regen." Samantha bonkte met haar vuist op de tafel. Ze moest weer denken aan Potter zijn arrogante houden en ze begon al weer helemaal te koken.

"Verschrikkelijk, we waren bezig met onze bewegingen en strategieën uit te voeren toen het nog harder begon te regenen en Potter aankwam marcheren met zijn team!" zei ze terwijl ze gewelddadige gebaren maakte met haar armen. Bibi dook net op tijd weg om haar elleboog te ontwijken en Lumina nam haar glas in haar eigen handen zodat Samantha het niet omver kon meppen. "Hij nam weer zo'n arrogant - ik ben alles - houding aan. Zijn team vond het grappig om met het 'zwakke' Huffelpuf te lachen."

"Ik had toch gezegd," zei Lumina luid, "om drijver te worden. Het heeft toch zoveel voordelen. Mensen hun gezicht bewerken en niet eens strafwerk… goddelijk.'' Bibi zwaaide voor Lumina's ogen die dromerig voor zich uitstaarde en glimlachte van oor tot oor. Samantha haalde haar schouders op. Lumina had dit wel vaker, momenten dat ze er heel even niet meer bij was.

"Ontwaak bij het knippen van mijn vingers," zei Bibi en knipte met haar vingers. Het werkte niet. Gefrustreerd deed ze het opnieuw en opnieuw.

"Wacht,'' zei Samantha, ze ging dichterbij Lumina zitten en gilde toen in haar oor, "Blaise verzuipt in het meer." Lumina schoot wakker en keek wild rondom haar. Bibi lachte en Lumina keek zielig toen ze merkte dat het helemaal niet waar was.

"Ooit komt er een dag Lum," zei Bibi, " dat jij hem eigenhandig verzuipt. Misschien in het meer, of misschien zelfs in zijn ketel terwijl ik Draco tegen de muur ram en Samantha- Luister je wel?'' Samantha, die dromerig naar de lerarentafel had zitten staren, wende vlug haar blik af. Natuurlijk had ze maar met een half oor geluisterd.

"Ja hoor," zei ze in poging om overtuigend te klinken, " Blaise verzuipen en Draco tegen de muur aanslaan."   
"Laat me los Patty," zei Draco die zijn weg probeerde te banen door de rijen, " ik zei 'Laat me los.' Versta je geen Nederlands dan?" Patty bleef aan hem kleven. "Oké Clear, ik wil even een paar afspraken maken voordat ik een marteling onderga door met jouw en die reus én zijn monsters door te brengen." Bibi snoof minachtend. Hier gingen we weer, was van haar gezicht af te lezen.  
"Ik hoop dat die monsters echt zijn hoofd van zijn lijf rukken," fluisterde Lumina tegen Samantha, "en anders knijp ik dat dunne keeltje van hem zelf wel dicht." Bibi wierp een blik van Ik –Alleen –Mag – Draco – Pijnigen. Toen keek ze opnieuw naar hem. Hij keek haar ijskoud aan.

"Pardon?" zei Bibi tegen Draco die geïrriteerd zijn arm lostrok uit Patty's ijzeren greep. Dus ze kon toch nog iets anders dan krijsen, dacht Samantha spottend, I interessant /I.

"Draco, iedereen staart ons aan," zei Patty en trok aan zijn arm, "kom nu gewoon mee. Je maakt alles alleen maar erger dan het al is." En ze had toch iets in dat holle hoofd dat 'verstand' werd genoemd. Draco duwde haar van zich af.

"Ik laat het hier niet bij-,' zei hij, boog voorover en fluisterde iets onverstaanbaars in Bibi haar oor die hem nog even koel als daarvoor had aangekeken. Ze verroerde geen kik. Samantha zag dat Bibi zich inhield. Draco ging weer rechtstaan met een gemene grijns op zijn gezicht en een krankzinnige blik. Het was nu officieel. Draco was inderdaad knettergek geworden en het zou niet lang meer duren of hij werd afgevoerd naar St. Holisto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hoofdstuk3: **

Samantha keek door het raam naar buiten. De sterren waren duidelijk te zien en de maan glansde. Het was een prachtige avond alleen verpeste dit het helemaal.

"Jullie hebben morgen strafwerk, Vilder zal jullie zeggen wat," zei Sneep na een lange stilte. Samantha en Harry hun mond viel open.

"Maar ik moet trainen voor de wedstrijd van zondag!" schreeuwden ze beide. Sneep glimlachte sluw. Natuurlijk wist hij dat. Maar hij deed er alles aan om zijn eigen afdeling te laten winnen. Harry beet hard op zijn tanden want het zag er even naar uit dat hij Sneep de huid vol ging schelden. Samantha probeerde zo kalm mogelijk te blijven maar wist dat Tom woedend zou zijn.

"Daar hadden jullie dan eerst moeten aan denken voordat jullie gingen ronddwalen," zei hij en kruiste zijn armen. Hij trok een wenkbrauw op maar dat deed Harry niet zwijgen.

"Ik was niet aan het ronddwalen," zei hij kwaad. Sneep stootte een spottende lach uit.

"Nee, je was aan het slaapwandelen zeker," zei Sneep sarcastisch, "naar jullie leerlingenkamer." Samantha liep verder en Harry ging haar stampvoetend achterna. Hij vloekte iets maar Samantha besteedde er geen aandacht aan. Eenmaal bij de ingang van haar leerlingenkamer zei ze het wachtwoord. De kastdeur vloog open en ze stapte naar binnen. Ze voelde de muur voor haar openschuiven. Alle leerlingen zaten in groepjes te praten en huiswerk te maken. Tom kwam glimlachend op haar af: "Hoi." Ze keek hem koel en kwaad hij. Verbaasd keek hij haar aan toen ze hem voorbij wandelde. "Hé wat is er mis?" Samantha draaide zich om en blafte in zijn gezicht: "ik heb strafwerk op zaterdag door Sneep die denkt dat Potter en ik plannen tegen hem aan het beramen waren.'' Tom verslikte zich in zijn water die hij zojuist had proberen opdrinken. Hij hoestte en maakte wilde gebaren terwijl zijn gezicht langzaam blauw en rood kleurde.

"Wat," zei hij, "die-." Hij stopte even en probeerde zich kalm te houden, "die kwal." Kwal was niet echt het juist woord om hem te beschrijven. Zeker niet door de gemengde gevoelens die Samantha nu over hem had. Maar Lumina zou beter benamingen vinden voor Sneep de grond in te boren. Zoals haakneus. Dat was haar favoriet.

"Ja inderdaad," zei Samantha zuur, " het ergste is dat Vilder beslist wat we moeten doen. Het is herfst, koud, modderig en hij is verkouden! Hij is vast en zeker in een rothumeur maar zolang ik de bekers van Zwadderich met een tandenborstel moet schoonmaken is het denk ik oké."

"Heb jij de bekers van Zwadderich al-" begon Tom maar werd onderbroken door Samantha die wist wat hij ging vragen, zijzelf had bijna nooit strafwerk en als ze er gehad had dan was het waarschijnlijk van Vilder geweest omdat ze er van hield om zijn kat op te sluiten op de raarste plekken.

"Neen, godzijdank niet," zei ze opgelucht, "dat was Lumina. Sindsdien staan Sneep en Vilder op nummer twee van die lijst met meest gehate personen." Wie op nummer één stond, wist iedereen. Malfidus… hij was nog erger dan Potter maar die stond pas op nummer drie omdat Lumina zijn contact negeerde. Ze vond hem zwak en was geen partij voor haar. Tom knikte begrijpend. Hij leek niet meteen kwaad, alleen teleurgesteld.

"Geen zorgen, ik zorg ervoor dat wat ik ook doe," zei ze toen hij haar de rug toekeerde, "ik direct naar het veld zal gaan." Hij glimlachte haar toe en ging terug bij zijn vrienden zitten die hard om iets lachten maar hem begroeten toen hij bij hun kwam zitten. Ze was niet met veel mensen bevriend in haar afdeling. Lumina en Bibi waren de enigste met wie ze de meeste tijd doorbracht. Ze ging bij Mandy zitten die verveeld in het haardvuur staarde. Ze keek op wanneer Samantha naast haar in de zetel plofte.

"Hoi," bromde ze. Mandy schudde lachend haar hoofd.

"Iemand heeft een rothumeur vandaag," zei ze, "wat is er gebeurd misschien. Vilder tegen het lijf gelopen? Want dan snap ik je goed. Die engerd heb ik op een haar na kunnen ontlopen toen ik 's nachts naar de keukens probeerde gaan." Samantha trok een wenkbrauw op. "Honger." Ze knikte. Mandy was soms een bodemloze put op sommige dagen en andere dagen at ze als een muis.

"Neen," zei Samantha brommend terug en kruiste haar armen terwijl ze recht voor zich uit keek met een woedend gezicht dat een eerste jaar haastig wegliep.

"Nog erger dan?" zei Mandy verbaasd en trok toen haar ogen wijdopen. "Sneep." Ze zei het op zo'n toon alsof de wereld was aan het vergaan en iedereen plan B uitvoerde… Gillend en hysterisch door elkaar rennen. Samantha knikte.

"Hij haf me strafwerk omdat hij dacht dat ik en Potter plannen aan het beramen waren en omdat we nog door de hangen 'ronddwaalden'." Zei Samantha razend, "geloof je dat nou? Ik en Potter zouden plannen maken." Mandy floot.

"Dat gebeurd in nog geen honderd jaar," zei ze eenvoudig, "tenzij hij natuurlijk niet meer zo arrogant doet tegenover ons. Alsof Griffindor de perfecte afdeling is." Daarmee was de zaak afgesloten want Mandy bleef maar vertellen over het negatieve aan Griffindor waardoor Samantha's strafwerk niet meer aan bod kwam.

Die ochtend reageerde Bibi en Lumina verbijsterd. Samantha was in de Grote Zaal gewandeld. Het was zaterdag, een regenachtige dag, en zij mocht meehelpen in de kassen van mevrouw Stronk om onkruid te wieden, de planten water te geven en nieuwe te planten. Samen met Potter. Gelukkig was Stronk hun hoofd van hun afdeling. Misschien liet ze haar het gemakkelijke werk doen, had Samantha nog gedacht, maar toen ze Stronk's kwade gezicht had gezien met een grijsende Sneep naast haar… zou dat niet het geval zijn. Ze ging naast Lumina zitten die slaperig naar haar cornflakes keek. Bibi was ook niet al te wakker.

"Wat is er gebeurd?" vroeg Samantha en nam haar glas die gevuld was met fruitsap. Lumina keek met een vermoeide blik op.

"Hoi," geeuwde Bibi en Lumina liet haar hoofd op de tafel vallen. Bibi schrok wakker van de knal. Lumina?"

"Auuuw," kreunde Lumina, "Bibi – nota aan onszelf… vraag nooit aan Lies wat ze in de vakantie gaat doen of ze begint een lang verhaal over –" Lumina ging rechtzitten, "over wat ging het nou eigenlijk nu weer. Ik denk dat ik ongeveer bij het stuk waar ze zei: 'en ons chalet heeft een grote tuin,' in slaap ben gevallen."

"Dat was de tweede zin Lumina," zei Bibi droog, "toen smeet je je kussen eerst nog naar haar, hebben jullie een kussengevecht gehouden, werd ik erbij betrokken en viel jij in slaap op de grond." Samantha moest haar lach in houden. Soms haalden die twee de gekste dingen uit. vooral Lumina had veel lef. Ooit had ze kwaad weggestormd uit Sneep's klas toen haar drank mislukt was en hem uitgescholden voor 'haakneus met frituurvettig haar, verander in een vleermuis en ga fladderen'. Dat had hij natuurlijk niet erg fijn gevonden, verre van. Doordat had Lumina de bekers van Zwadderich mogen poetsen met een tandenborstel. Ze had de tandenborstel bewaard en besloot om hem op het einde van haar Zweinstijn jaren in zijn haakneus te steken.

"Verklaard waarom ik zo'n spierpijn heb," zei Lumina.

Beide stonden stilzwijgend wel zeker twee meter van elkaar verwijderd, beide mokkend en hun armen over elkaar gekruist. Potter keek geërgerd op zijn horloge. Hij vloekte.

"Let op je woorden Potter," zei Sneep die kwam aanlopen. Wat deed hij hier, dacht Samantha en Harry, die dacht blijkbaar hetzelfde. "Professor Stronk is spijtig genoeg ziek. Ze moet in haar kamer blijven van een besmettelijk virus."

"Hoezo ziek?" flapte Harry eruit. Sneep draaide geïrriteerd met zijn ogen. Het leken wel een stel kibbelende kinderen, dacht Samantha en moest gniffelen. Sneep keek haar nu spottend aan. Zijn ogen keken recht in de hare en ze dacht dat ze ging flauwvallen.

"Dus jullie beiden gaan met mij mee," Harry deed zijn mond open om te protesteren maar Sneep was hem voor, "Potter! Ik vind het even erg als jouw om samen in een lokaal samen te zijn, maar ik duld nu geen tegenspraak. Jullie beiden gaan NU mee!"

"Wat moeten we doen dan?" zei Harry nieuwsgierig. Hij wist echt van geen ophouden. Sneep verloor langzamerhand zijn geduld of maakte hij die vage wurggebaren zomaar.

"Moet je nu echt alles weten Potter," zei hij knarsetandend , "want ik heb geen tijd voor onzin." Samantha moest achter hem aan huppelen om zijn wandeltempo ook te kunnen volgen terwijl Harry zonder enige moeite naast hem liep. Sneep was blijkbaar gehaast. Iedere keer keek hij op de grote klok op een oude toren aan de linkerzijkant van Zweinstijn. Samantha rende nu een stuk zodat ze naast Harry kwam te lopen. Hij keek opzij en dan weer recht voor zich uit. Dit zou een nachtmerrie worden.

Hij haf haar een spons en een emmer water met een sopje in. Ketels schoonmaken terwijl hij haar aanstaarde. Ze rilde ervan. Natuurlijk had hij Potter naar Vilder gestuurd omdat hij zo irritant deed en zijn geduld verloren had. Op de één of andere manier was Samantha hierom toch een stuk blij. Potter irriteerde haar zodanig dat ze ervan overtuigd was dat als hij hier was geweest, ze die natte spons in zijn gezicht zou gesmeten hebben.

Sneep ging achter zijn bureau zitten en zij ging aan het werk. Bij het zien van al die ketels zonk het laatste beetje hoop haar in de schoenen. Hoe zou ze ooit nog vanavond kunnen trainen. Ze zuchtte en begon te schrobben. Zo wel een uur lang totdat Anderling binnen kwam stormen.

"Sneep! Jij ongelofelijke –" ze viel stil toen ze Samantha op haar knieën zag zitten met een natte spons in haar rechterhand. Sneep grijnsde sluw en ging wat rechter zitten terwijl hij zijn vingertoppen op elkaar zette.

"Ach professor Anderling, ik ben ook ontzettend blij om jouw te zien,'' zei hij sarcastisch, "met wat kan ik je verblijden." Samantha wist één ding zeker. Ze wou hier weg. Het feit dat Sneep Anderling spottend aankeek terwijl zijzelf de koude rillingen kreeg van haar. Echt, als ze ooit van iemand bang was geweest was het niet Krinkel die getrouwd was met zijn salamander, noch Smalhart waarvan ze moest braken, noch Dwaaloog die haar misselijk maakte met zijn oog. Maar van Anderling was ze het wel.

"Misschien kunnen we dit verder bespreken in je kantoor," zei Anderling verhit. Sneep ging voorop. Samantha grijnsde in haar ketel. Ze schrobde hem vlug af en koos toen één dichtbij de deur. Ze hoorde kwade stemmen vanuit het kantoor weerklinken. Interessant, dacht ze en schoof wat dichter bij. Ze legde haar deur op de donkerbruine houten deur. Ze kon het gesprek niet volgen. Daarvoor was het niet duidelijk genoeg. Ze hoorde alleen maar het galmen van de stemmen. Geïrriteerd omdat ze niet wist wat er zich in het kantoor afspeelde ging ze verder met schrobben. Juist toen ze aan de laatste was begonnen, vloog de deur open en stormde een woedende Anderling naar buiten met een nog woedendere Sneep achter zich aan. Haar mond viel open en ze trok een wenkbrauw op. Sneep draaide zich plots naar haar toe.

"Ga terug aan het werk," blafte hij waardoor ze de emmer omvergooide. Hij zuchtte maar ruimde het op en ging achter een nieuwe emmer. Samantha mompelde beschaamd een 'pardon' als hij de emmer haf met nieuw gevuld water. Hij zei niets en ging toen terug zijn kantoor binnen. Je kon zijn voetstappen horen galmen. Een soort van echo. Ze ging verder met schrobben en zag hem na het ongeval maar één keer terug.

"Je mag gaan," zei hij na hij de ketels één voor één had geïnspecteerd. Ze knikte, ruimde de spullen op en vertrok. Ze was vermoeid en het was laat geworden, wat betekende dat ze niet meer naar de training kon gaan. Ze negeerde het team hun kwade blikken en ging zonder enig verder woord eraan vuil te maken haar bed in. Het zou een onrustige nacht worden maar dat wist ze natuurlijk nog niet.

Met een smalle grijns op mijn gezicht keek ik toe hoe het meisje met een natte spons ketels schoonmaakte. Vanaf mijn plek achter het bureau had ik een perfect zicht op haar achterste dat meedeinde bij haar bewegingen. Met mijn ogen volgde ik de bewegingen, volledig beseffend dat het eigenlijk niet hoorde, maar ik kon mezelf evenmin tegenhouden. Juist op het moment dat ik in beweging zou komen om het meisje ervan langs te geven dat ze op moest schieten vloog de deur echter open. "Sneep! Jij ongelofelijke –" begon Anderling te schreeuwen en een sardonische glimlach verspreidde zich over mijn gezicht, weg betovering. Stomme hellige feeks,...

_Ze stond in dat lokaal. Dat verdomde lokaal. Alleen… met hem. Koude rillingen kreeg ze er van. Het was donker, donkerder dan normaal. Ze was niet in schooluniform. Ze had een wijde, zwarte trui aan met daaronder een jeansbroek die versleten was en natuurlijk haar al even versleten schoenen. Ze zei iets, neen dat was het niet. Ze stotterde iets. Hij lachte niet zoals ze had verwacht. Hij had een vreemde glinstering in zijn ogen die ze nog nooit eerder had gezien. Verbaasd knipperde ze met haar ogen. Bij iedere stap die hij vooruit zette, weergalmde die in de klas. Het klonk alsof de klas zo leeg was, maar dat was het niet. Het was gevuld met een rare soort atmosfeer. Iets wat haar buik deed kriebelen. Toch bewoog ze niet terwijl Sneep steeds dichterbij kwam.Met grote ogen bleef ze naar hem staren, zelfs toen hij vlak voor haar stil bleef staan. _

_Even leek het alsof de tijd stil bleef staan, maar toen kwam zijn gezicht langzaam omlaag. Bijna als in een droom raakten zijn lippen die van haar en als vanzelf sloeg Samantha haar handen om zijn hals. Haar handen vlochten zich in zijn haren en hoewel mensen dachten dat het vettig was, voelde het juist zacht als zijde aan. _

"_Samantha," zei een stem luidruchtig._

"SAMANTHA," gilde de stem opnieuw, "Je HEBT EEN WEDSTRIJD TE SPELEN VANDAAG!" Samantha schrok zich kapot, sprong recht en viel toen met een luide knal tegen de grond. Twee personen stonden voor haar. Ze liet haar blik omhoog glijden en daar stond een luidruchtige Lumina en kalme Bibi. "en je moet ook Potter in mijn plaats vermoorden. Want ik mag helemaal geen slurken in zijn gezicht smijten zonder strafstudie te krijgen." Ze keek geërgerd. Ze had weer haar ochtendhumeur. Samantha kreeg haar kleren in haar handen geduwd.

"Stel je voor Bibi," zei Lumina met een grote glimlach, "Potter die tegen de vlakte gaat. Ik vind het nog altijd spijtig van in het derde jaar," ze keek heel droevig wat niet paste bij de vrolijke haarkleur van haar, "waarom moest die ouwe hem nu helpen." Bibi haf haar vriendin een troostend klopje op de schouder. Samantha stond nog altijd loom voor hun en geeuwde luid. Net als Lumina die haar uitstrekte. "Waarom moeten ze nu toch altijd 's ochtends spelen?"

"Om je te irriteren," zei Bibi sarcastisch. Lumina maakte toen een wild gebaar. Ze keek met een razende blik door het kleine raampje van de slaapzaal alsof hij de schuldige was en riep toen:"Ik wist het!" Bibi zuchtte.

"We zien je straks bij het eten," zei ze en trok Lumina mee naar buiten. Mandy die juist de badkamer uitkwam met een tandborstel in haar mond, liet verbaasd haar mond openvallen.

"Waren dat niet…" begon ze maar schudde haar hoofd, "vast de stress."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hoofdstuk4: **

Samantha kleedde zich vlug aan, greep haar bezem en liep haastig de trap af. Tom stond hun op te wachten, hij was lijkbleek en plukte nerveus aan zijn gewaad terwijl hij iets tegen zichzelf mompelde. Als Samantha niet had geweten dat Tom een normaal iemand was, had ze gedacht dat hij gestoord was en al vijf jaar in behandeling was in een instelling. Toen ze voor zijn neus stopte en hem grimmig aankeek, leek hij te merken dat zijn team voor hem stond.

"Goed," zei hij nerveus, "we kunnen beter gaan." Hij marcheerde naar de deur. Iedereen haalde hun schouders op en volgde hem. Eenmaal bij de Grote zaal ging Samantha echter naar de Ravenklauw tafel. Bibi en Lumina zaten al te eten, Lumina geeuwde en strekte zich uit.

"Hoi," zei Samantha en ging naast ze zitten. Nerveus nam ze een sneetje toast en besmeerde hem met confituur. Ze liet haar blik door de zaal glijden en zag dat zelfs Potter wat nerveus was. Toen keek ze naar boven en zag dat het lichtjes bewolkt was dus het zou kunnen regenen. Ze trok haar trui goed en nam een hapje van haar toast. Ze probeerde zichzelf op te peppen, maar dat lukte niet goed.

"Zal die zoeker van je team wel tegen een groter en zwaarder tegenstander dan haar kunnen spelen," zei een treiterige stem achter hun, "straks plet hij haar nog." Woedend keek Samantha achter zich en zag die voldane grijns van Malfidus. Gefrustreerd zette haar glas fruitsap met een klap op de tafel waardoor de inhoud er allemaal uitviel.

"Luister Malfidus, ik ben niet in de stemming om jouw stomme grapjes te verdragen, dus als je nu niet meteen oprot dan ram ik mijn bezem in je strot," schreeuwde ze. Lumina grijnsde en haar ogen waren groot van opwinding. Bibi keek Malfidus met haar gemeenste grijns aan, maar de rest leek echter geshockeerd door Samantha's plotselinge uitbarsting. Draco grijnsde niet meer, hij keek hun uitdagend aan.

"Gaan we dreigen," zei hij zacht maar toch nog hoorbaar. Samantha kneep haar ogen tot spleetjes.

"Als dat moet," zei Bibi in haar plaats, "dan wel ja. Rot op Malfidus! Het feit dat ik op je gezicht moet kijken, maakt me ziek."

"Wat is hier aan de hand," blafte niemand minder dan Sneep. Samantha haar ogen werden groot en ze draaide haar rode hoofd weg, in hoop dat niemand haar had zien blozen.

"Niets professor," zei Draco terwijl hij nog steeds Bibi aankeek, "helemaal niets." Hij draaide zich om en liep naar zijn eigen tafel. Sneep keek de drie meiden aan, nou Lumina en Bibi toch. Samantha zat nog steeds met haar rug naar hem gedraaid.

"Veel geluk jufrouw Middi," zei Sneep, Lumina verslikte zich in haar sap en kuchte alsof ze aan het stikken was. Bibi klopte op haar rug en Samantha's mond was opengevallen, maar Sneep schudde zijn enkel met zijn hoofd voordat hij naar de leraarstafel liep.

"Samantha," riep Mandy door de zaal en zwaaide verwoed met haar armen, "we moeten ons klaarmaken volgens Tom." Samantha stak het laatste restje toast in haar mond.

"Zwie jew Latew," zei ze en rende haar teamgenoten na.

In de kleedkamers heerste er een gespannen sfeer, Alise wiegde zichzelf zachtjes heen en weer en Tom deed vaak zijn mond open en dan weer dicht. Zack noch Anne maakten grapjes terwijl Lissie die staarde uit het raampje van de kleedkamers niet beseffend dat Mandy hetzelfde deed. Samantha zat een beetje afgezonderd van de rest en leek liep in gedachten verzonken tot een gil de kleedkamer vulde: "Kijk!" gilde Lissie. Ze wees naar de mensen die in verschillende groepjes naar buiten kwamen en langzaam vulde de tribunes zich.

"Goed," zei Tom nerveus en deed de deur open, "we moeten het veld op. Vergeet onze strategiën niet en… ach laat maar. We gaan!" De regendruppels vielen naar beneden en spatten uiteen, eenmaal ze de grond bereikten. De grond voelde drassig en modderig aan, bij iedere stap die men zette had je het gevoel dat je zou vastzitten. Potter zijn team kwam ook naar buiten. Aan hun zag je niet echt dat ze nerveus waren, ze gaven een uiterst kalme indruk. Mevrouw Hooch stond in het midden met haar fluitje, aan een ketting, in haar hand geklemd. Ze trok het over haar hoofd. Beide teams gingen over elkaar staan. Samantha stond voor Ginny Wemel. Ze was goed, zeer goed.

"Ik wil een eerlijk spel," zei ze en liet de beukers en de snaai los, "teamleiders, heef elkaar een hand." Harry en Tom gaven elkaar nors kijkend een hand. Ze knikte en stak het fluitje in haar mond. Samantha hoorde niets meer wat rondom haar gebeurde. Ze concentreerde zich volop op de slurk die mevrouw Hooch in haar handen had. Het fluitsignaal weergalmde in haar oren, het signaal dat de wedstrijd van start was gegaan. Ze schoot omhoog.

"En we zijn begonnen. Tirion heeft de slurk te pakken, hij past naar Middi, Middi gooit naar Meer. De slurk wordt afgepakt door Wemel," zei Balens. De presentator sinds vorig jaar. Samantha ging het roodharig meisje achterna dat Ginny noemde.

"Komaan sneller," mompelde ze en toen ze Ginny had ingehaald haf ze een stomp in haar zij en trok de bal uit haar handen. Ze draaide zich vliegensvlug om en ging op het doel af. Ze gooide naar Tom die hem in het doel sloeg. Ron, die spijtig genoeg nog altijd wachter was, werd even rood als zijn haar.

"Mooie Tom," zei Mandy en stak haar duim naar hem op. Hij knikte en glimlachte naar Samantha die terug glimlachte. Maar er ging iets fout. Iets ongelofelijks fout. Toen ze net de bal wou afpakken, zag ze die beuker te laat en kreeg ze hem volop in haar maag. Ze gleed van haar bezem en snakte naar adem terwijl ze naar beneden viel. Ze hoorde in de verte een geluid maar voor haar ogen was het een waas. Alles was vervormt tot iets anders. Iets dat niet te beschrijven was. Alles ebde weg tot ze op een bepaald moment niets meer voelde.

Ze had blijkbaar uren geslapen al leken dat voor haar maar, een paar minuten. Haar hoofd voelde zwaar aan en leek open te scheuren. Ze had ook een zure smaak in haar mond die haar misselijk maakte en haar keel was kurkdroog. Alles was nog altijd wazig als ze haar ogen open deed. Ze zag enkel een paar duistere figuren zonder enige omtrek.

"Wat is er gebeurd," zei ze moeilijk. Ze kroop recht door op haar ellebogen te steunen. Nog steeds zag ze niet wie wie was en nog voor ze helemaal recht zat, werd ze tegen haar bed aangedrukt. Ze hapte naar adem.

"Ben je gek," zei Madame Plijster, "goed, ik geef je een drankje maar je moet het uitdrinken en niet uitspugen." Ze keek Samantha veelbetekend aan terwijl zijzelf niet eens wist waarover Madame Plijster het had. Ze liep naar een kast, openende die en nam het drankje met een paarse kleur eruit.

"Voor wat dient het?" zei Samantha angstig. Ze nam niet graag medicijnen, ze had er de pest aan. Ze had sowieso al een gore smaak in haar mond.

"Zodat je volledig hersteld," zei een ijzige stem naast haar waardoor ze bijna uit haar bed viel.

"Severus, jij… ze is gisteren nog maar pas gevallen, ik heb geen zin om het nog een keer mee te maken." Zei Madam Plijster kwaad en duwde hem uit de weg. Hij keek haar koud aan. Ze hoorde haastige voetstappen in de gang.

"Professor ik wil haar zien en niets of niemand die mij zal tegenhouden! Zelfs Vilder zijn kat zal en kan mij niet tegenhouden." gilde Lumina, "IK MEEN HET. Zeg het hem Bibi! Iemand?" Samantha hoefde niet eens haar best te doen om te luisteren want Lumina leek het wel voor het hele kasteel te gillen. De deur ging langzaam open. Bibi en Lumina stapten haastig binnen met op de voet gevolgd door Perkamentus, die waarschijnlijk weer met dezelfde geheimzinnige glimlach en met fonkelende ogen kwam naar binnen kwam lopen. Lumina duwde Professor Sneep ruw opzij (wat een gewoonte leek te worden), die belande in de stoel naast het bed. Bibi vroeg zich af wat er zou gebeurd zijn als die stoel er niet had gestaan. Toen zich een grappig beeld aandiende verscheen er een grijns op haar gezicht en ze mompelde: "En hopla met de beentjes in de lucht." Professor Sneep keek haar niet begrijpend aan maar, Samantha verslikte zich in de toverdrank en Lumina barste in lachen uit. Professor Perkamentus glimlachte ook maar toen hij Sneep verbitterd zag kijken, stootte hij een flauw hoestje uit.

"We dachten dat je dood was," zei Lumina met allemaal wilde gebaren en haar hand ging rakelings langs Sneep zijn neus, Bibi keek Lumina droog aan en kuchte, " oké dan. IK dacht dat je dood was. Maar ik heb alles geprobeerd. Ik heb zelfs mijn schoen in het gezicht van Potter gesmeten en wild naar jouw gebaard maar hij gebaarde iets lelijks terug naar mij." Lumina keek beledigend.

"En ik heb Madame Hooch haar fluitje in een plaats waar de zon nooit schijnt gestoken omdat ze het blijkbaar belangrijker vond om Lumina en Potter uit elkaar te houden, ik heb hem beledigd," ze wees naar Sneep die bijna een vinger in zijn neus kreeg, "dus nu heb ik strafwerk en ik heb natuurlijk Lumina aangemoedigd om haar tweede schoen naar Potter te gooien," beide meiden grijzend, "en hij raakte hem… wel op een iets gevoeligere plek maar toch!" Nu grijnsde professor Sneep ook en wou Lumina bijna om de hals vliegen van geluk. Gelukkig voor Lumina deed hij dat niet. "No more Potters will walk on this earth," zei Bibi grijzend. Professor Sneep kuchte alsof hij iets wilde zeggen. Lumina draaide met haar ogen.

"En professor Sneep heeft je naar het kasteel gedragen dus nu mag ik hem niet meer bedreigen om hem met zijn haakneus in zijn ketel te duwen," Sneep knikte goedkeurend en Lumina vervolgde nu zo stil dat alleen Bibi en Samantha het konden verstaan, "maar ik vond een oplossing. Het kan nog altijd in die van Draco."

"Goed," zei Perkamentus plotseling waardoor iedereen verbaasd naar hem keek. Ze hadden niet eens gemerkt dat hij er nog bijstond, "ik denk dat je beter bent en het liefst naar je leerlingenkamer wilt," Samantha knikte, "goed,ik ga maar weer naar mijn kantoor." Hij liep neuriënd naar de deur en schonk iedereen nog een warme glimlach. Het was even stil. "Wat zei ik ook al weer?" vroeg Samantha en dacht diep na.

"Je zei juist niets," zei Lumina droog en trok Samantha uit bed.

"Ik heb een pyjama aan," siste Samantha die helemaal rood werd en haar arm probeerde los te trekken. "Nou en, kleed je dan toch aan."

"Lumina," zei Bibi, "ik denk niet dat ze dat wilt." Ze keken alledrie naar de verbijsterde Sneep die eruit zag alsof hij juist zijn spiegelbeeld had gezien.

Met grote ogen bleef Sneep naar de drie vrienden staren, hij kon niet geloven dat zeker twee van de drie zijn aanwezigheid waren vergeten. Een smalle grijns verscheen op zijn gezicht en langzaam sloeg hij zijn armen over elkaar. De drie vrienden dachten bijna dat hij Samantha uitdaagde om zich voor hem om te kleden, maar dat kon toch nooit waar zijn. Of misschien toch wel?

"Draai je hoofd weg! Draai je om jij... jij ... JIJ SEKSUEEL GEFRUSTREERDE HAAKNEUS," schreeuwde Lumina tegen Sneep, wiens ogen nu zo groot waren als theeschoteltjes. Bibi proestte eerst maar hield op. Ze was hoofdmonitor. Dit kon ze niet maken.

"Twintig punten van Ravenklauw," siste professor Sneep kwaad maar toch met een lichte blos op zijn wangen. Lumina leek het niet te deren. Ze keek hem uitdagend aan.

"Wat is hier aan de hand," zei madame Plijster die uit haar kantoortje terug naar binnen kwam gelopen met een kistje onder haar linkerarm. Toen niemand antwoord haf, ging ze er niet ver op in, "Severus, ik moet je nog spreken over iets. Kom je even mee?" Samantha's blik gleed naar professor Sneep die vlug de andere kant opkeek en madame Plijster volgde. Lumina stak haar tong uit.

"Hehe die is weg, kop op Samantha!" zei ze en trok Samantha het bed uit, "ik wil vanavond nog hier weg. Ik moet Blaise nog altijd terugpakken." Bibi trok een wenkbrauw op.

"Hij heeft helemaal niets gedaan," merkte ze droog op. Lumina grijnsde, "dat is het juist." Samantha lachte maar voelde zich nog steeds niet helemaal honderd procent. _En professor Sneep heeft je naar het kasteel gedragen dus nu mag ik hem niet meer bedreigen om hem met zijn haakneus in zijn ketel te duwen._ , hoorde ze Lumina nog steeds zeggen. Bibi keek haar doordringend aan. "Weet je zeker dat alles oké is?" Samantha knikte al was dat niet echt overtuigend.

"Gaan jullie alvast," zei ze bibberig, "ik kom zo wel." Ze nam haar kleren en trok haar pyjamabroek uit die ze achter zich heen gooide. Bibi reikte haar spijkerbroek aan, Samantha trok hem vlug aan. "Het zal wel gaan, ga gewoon al maar." Onzeker wierp Bibi een laatste blik op Samantha toen ze de deur van de ziekenzaal sloot en Samantha alleen achterliet. Ze hoorde stemmen vanuit het kantoortje van Madame Plijster, ze hoorde de voetstappen op de hal, maar verder was het stil. Ze kleedde zich verder om. Haar kleren voelden stijf aan en ze vroeg zich af wie ze gewassen had. Ze streek haar haren achter haar oren en stak haar pyjama in haar tas. Pas toen merkte ze dat haar zwerkbalspullen hier niet lagen. Paniekerig keek ze onder het bed. Ze hoorde iemand kuchen achter haar, zijzelf gromde. Ze draaide haar hoofd en keek naar professor Sneep. Het leek wel, hoe meer ze probeerde hem te ontwijken, hoe meer hij juist in haar buurt was.

"Waar zijn mijn zwerkbalspullen?" zei ze half hysterisch terwijl ze besloot maar niet onder zijn gewaad te kijken, daar zou het vast niet zitten (spijtig genoeg). Hij zuchtte geïrriteerd. "Die heeft jufrouw Tirion weggebracht," zei hij verveeld.

"Oh," zei ze droog en bloosde terwijl ze naar de deur schuifelde. Ze nam de klink vast en probeerde wanhopig de deur open te duwen. "Je moet trekken," hoorde ze haar professor spottend zeggen. Ze werd nu bijna even rood als haar haar. Ze trok de deur hevig open en gooide hem toen dicht terwijl ze niet probeerde na te denken aan haar flater van daarnet.

Maar ze kon aan niets anders denken. Dit gebeurde nu altijd bij haar, dacht ze terwijl ze met haar mouw over haar gezicht veegde. Ze had geen zin in eten dus besloot eerst een bezoekje te brengen aan haar slaapzaal.  
Daar aangekomen gooide ze haar zak op haar bed en zocht in haar hutkoffer achter andere kleren. Deze zaten niet goed. Ze haalde een rode T-shirt, een zwarte trui en een spijkerbroek tevoorschijn. Ze verfriste zich en trok haar andere kleren aan terwijl ze zich de dingen probeerde boven te halen. Ze kon zich niet veel meer herinneren van de wedstrijd, alleen iets dat hard in haar maag belande en ze van haar bezem af gleed. Ze moest weer denken aan het feit dat Lumina een schoen tegen Potter zijn gezicht had gegooid en lachte. Het zou haar niet verbazen als Lumina zelfs Bibi had gegooid of nog leuker, hem die schoen had laten opeten. Ze liet zich neervallen op haar bed en belande op iets hard. Ze ging rechtop zitten en wreef over haar achterhoofd terwijl ze keek wat er lag. Haar bezem. Opgelucht haalde ze adem en zette hem naast haar bed. Er was geen krasje aan in vergelijking met haar.

"Nou ja," mompelde ze tegen haarzelf, "misschien is het ook beter van niet. Ik heb het tenminste overleefd." Ze kamde haar haren en legde de borstel terug op haar nachtkast. "Misschien moet ik toch maar wat gaan eten." Ze liep naar beneden waar maar een paar leerlingen zaten. Men keek even op in verbazing maar zei toch maar niets. Mooi zo, ze had geen zin in vragen. Ze liep richting Grote Zaal, negeerde Draco's gelach en liep regelrecht naar de Ravenklauw tafel. Daar ging ze naast Bibi zitten die toekeek hoe Lumina rondjes liep met Blaise achter haar aan.  
"Haat en liefde liggen heel dicht bij elkaar," zei Luna vaag. Samantha keek haar verbaasd aan maar schudde haar hoofd. "Voel je je al beter," zei Bibi terwijl ze een slokje van haar water dronk. Samantha knikte hevig. "Ja hoor," zei ze glimlachend. Bibi keek naar de Oppertafel, haar blik bleef rusten op Sneep toen wende ze haar blik af en keek Samantha doordringend aan. Samantha voelde haar wangen warm worden en wende haar blik af

"Ik heb reuze honger," zei ze nerveus en nam aardappelen uit de dichtstbijzijnde kom. Bibi trok een wenkbrauw op maar bleef Samantha grijzend aankijken. Ondertussen ergens in de verte hoorde je iemand schreeuwen "Montagné!" en het gelach van iemand Lumina. Ze huppelde door het menigte met een woedende Blaise achter zich aan, die onder de aardappelpuree zat.

Een woedende Sneep kwam aanbenen maar Lumina liep ondertussen hard weg naar buiten, nog net kon iedereen horen hoe Lumina schreeuwde: "Haakneus, ik irriteer meneer Zambini helemaal niet. Trouwens hij zei dat hij de aardappelpuree lekker vond. LAAT ME GEWOON LOS NEUS. BIBI DOE DAN TOCH IETS. NEE IK ZWIJG NIET!"

"Ik ga even Lum haar leven gaan redden," zei Bibi en stond iets wat teleurgesteld op, "jij blijft hier!" Ze keek Samantha met een als – je – je – toch – verroerd – ben – je - dood blik aan. Samantha knikte gehoorzamend en ging verder met eten. Ze was toch nog niet van plan terug te keren naar haar slaapzaal. "Wie is er gewonnen?" vroeg ze aan Luna die zachtjes neuriënd naast haar, heen en weer zat te wiegen. Het meisje keek haar aan met die grote, uitpuilende ogen. "Huffelpuf. Een roosharig pluizig ding viel die jongen met het litteken aan waardoor de zoeker van Huffelpuf met gemak de snaai kon vangen. De jongen was niet blij." Samantha haar mond was opengevallen en Luna ging verder met heen en weer wiegen alsof er niets was gebeurd. Ondertussen kon iedereen weer meegenieten van het geschreeuw op de gangen. Ik vraag me af wat er gebeurd, dacht Samantha terwijl ze keek naar de deuren van de zaal. Opeens kwam Perkamentus met naast hem Sneep de zaal binnenlopen. Perkamentus voerde glimlachend een gesprek met Sneep die even zuur keek als een doos zure melk met daarachter een breed glimlachende Lumina en Bibi. Lumina besloot nu dat ze best Blaise niet meer zou irriteren dus ging ze nu Potter gaan irriteren met het feit dat hij verloren had, Bibi echter liep weer naar Samantha en keek tevreden toen ze zag dat Samantha was blijven zitten.

"Professor Perkamentus redde ons. Soms is het een geweldige man… soms dan," zei Bibi opgewekt, "maar Sneep vond het niet zo leuk. Spijtig dat je er niet bij was." Samantha opende protesterend haar mond: "je zei dat ik moest blijven zitten!"  
"Had dan niet geluisterd," zei Bibi simpel en grijnsde naar Samantha die geïrriteerd keek. Ze sloeg haar armen over elkaar terwijl ze kwaad naar de grijnzende Bibi probeerde kijken. Bibi schudde haar hoofd en klakte haar tong. "Samantha, ik weet dat er iets aan de hand is," zei Bibi terwijl ze een lok los zittend haar achter haar oor stak, "het duurt niet lang voor ik weet wat." Met die woorden beëindigde ze het gesprek want Lumina plofte naast hun neer met een gelukzalige glimlach op haar gezicht.


	5. Chapter 5

Het spijt me dat ik al zolang niets meer heb gepost. Had redelijk veel werk met school en was eigenlijk vergeten dat ik hierop ook nog een account had. Daarom post ik vandaag drie hoofdstukken bij. Hopelijk vorlijkt dat jullie wat op.

Hoofdstuk 5:

Toverdranken was een marteling geworden. Sneep had hun opgezadeld met een groot project. Het zou een maand duren voor hun drank eindelijk klaar zou zijn. Ze waren nu toch al een dikke twee weken bezig en iedereen had tot nu toe, het er goed van afgebracht. Lumina die links van Samantha stond, roerde in haar ketel maar toen Professor Sneep aankwam om een kijkje te nemen, boog ze zich met uitgestrekte armen over haar ketel en keek ze angstig naar haar drank.  
"Montagné," zei Sneep knarsetandend en blijkbaar klaar om de strijd aan te gaan, "wat doe je in godsnaam?" Lumina keek nu verdrietig naar haar ketel maar haar drank die de juiste kleur had aangenomen zoals op het bord stond.  
"Alsjeblieft professor," zei ze smekend , "wees voorzichtig en sleur mijn ketel niet mee met die neus van jou!" De klas grinnikte maar toen Sneep ze één van zijn dodelijkste blikken toewierp gingen ze vlug verder met hun drank.  
"Tien punten aftrek van Ravenklauw," zei hij voor hij verder ging naar Samantha, die bibberend op haar benen stond, niet dat het een verandering was, eigenlijk stond iedereen te bibberen want nu december was aangebroken was het nog kouder dan normaal in de kerkers. Ze deed alsof ze controleerde of ze wel alles goed had gevolgd toen Sneep haar drank beter bekeek.  
"Kijk uit Samantha," fluisterde ze, "straks sleurt hij de jouwe mee!" Professor Sneep keek Lumina koud aan en knikte alleen maar, zoals altijd. Om de één of andere reden begon dit haar te irriteren. Het enigste wat hij deed was knikken. Ze keek geïrriteerd Bibi's kant op die een blik in haar ogen had van dat ze het liefst Sneep neersloeg en zag verdrinken in haar ketel. Hij wierp een geërgerde blik naar haar drank alsof die er wat kon aan doen dat hij perfect was en ging toen verder.  
Toen hij pas vijf minuten voor het einde van de les zijn luid kuchte, keek iedereen weer op vanaf hun ketels. "Jullie doen je drank in je flacon, geven die af en laten je drank staan. Volgende les gaan we verder." Iedereen schoot in actie. Lumina goot vlug haar drank in haar flacon, gaf het af en huppelde naar haar lessenaar om haar spullen in te pakken. Samantha controleerde voor de laatste keer haar drank en boog voorover om haar vuur te dimmen. Plots hoorde ze Bibi gillen: "Kijk uit!" Samantha schoot bliksemsnel overeind en zag net Rick zijn nog open flacon met een boog in haar ketel vallen. Ze staarde met open mond naar haar ketel, keek Rick woedend aan en voor ze het wist werd ze weggetrokken van bij haar ketel die gevaarlijk borrelde. Sneep kwam aanwaaien en toverde met een simpele spreuk haar toverdrank weg. Samantha kon wel huilen. Daar gingen dus de helft van haar examenpunten.  
"Ik wil jouw na de les spreken jufrouw Meddi en meneer Baaiers, jij krijgt dus strafstudie voor je onhandigheid. Er hadden erge dingen kunnen gebeuren," zei Sneep onaangenaam. Samantha slikte en dacht even dat ze ging flauwvallen. Waarom wil hij mij nu spreken. Het was Rick die wat verkeerd deed!  
"Sorry meneer," stotterde de jongen, "maar ik kan nog altijd mijn drank indiennen." Samantha, Lumina en Bibi keken hem dodelijk aan.  
"En wat moet ik inleveren dan," siste Samantha, "mijn schoen?" Rick en zij keken elkaar kwaad aan maar dit keer was Samantha echt razend. Ze liep liep razend naar hem toe.  
"Zoals ik al zei _jufrouw Middi _," onderbrak professor Sneep haar, "ik wil jouw spreken _na _de les en niet tijdens. En tenzij je ook strafstudie wilt krijgen, zou ik maar terug gaan zitten." Bibi haf Samantha een troostend klopje op de schouder en Lumina fluisterde, volgens haar dan, bemoedigde woorden toe en toen de bel ging en ze samen het lokaal uitliepen, schonken ze Samantha een medelevende blik toe.  
Samantha slikte stond op en liep naar Sneep's bureau dat beladen lag met boeken, perkament en flacons met daarin toverdrank.  
"Dit is je eindwerk en ik moet er je punten op geven maar natuurlijk kan dat nu niet," zei hij op een razendsnel tempo dat Samantha met moeite kon bijhouden, " dus laat ik je de drank opnieuw doen." Hij keek haar aan en ze was even sprakeloos. "Maar…" Samantha slikte, die 'maar' klonk niet goed.  
"Het is bijna Kerstvakantie, dus zul je op school moeten blijven," zei hij. Hij krabbelde commentaar bij iemands huiswerk en keek niet eens op. In andere woorden bedoelt hij dus dat ze haar vakantie moest opgeven voor haar toverdrank te maken. Kon het er nog slechter op worden. Ja… ze zou alleen zijn met hem, dat was dus het ergste, in de klas had ze nog Lumina die haar redde met haar commentaar en Bibi die haar hulp toefluisterde als er iets fout liep maar daar zou ze alleen zijn. "En eigenlijk zou ik morgen al willen beginnen maar je hebt pas volgende week weer les van mij." Hij keek in een boekje dat vol stond met uren en datums, en knikte. Samantha's mond was opengevallen en keek hem aan met een blik die betekende 'Ben je nu helemaal gek geworden.' Maar tegelijkertijd was er ook verbazing in haar groene ogen te zien.  
"Goed," zei hij alsof hij het niet gezien had, "morgen om half vijf hier. Ik wil dat je het serieus neemt want ik doe dit niet voor mijn plezier. Je kunt gaan." Samantha nam haar zak en liep haastig naar buiten. Ze zou te laat komen bij gedaanteverwisseling maar om de één of andere manier kon het haar heel weinig schelen.

De volgende dag stond ze stipt om half vijf trillend aan zijn deur. Ze had gisteren het nieuws verteld aan Lumina, die gechoqueerd reageerde en van plan was Sneep te vermoorden, en Bibi, die had verschillende keren van Samantha naar Sneep gekeken. Haar les gedaanteverwisselingen was zowat een ramp geweest waardoor Anderling haar ook nog eens extra werk had meegegeven. Ze moest wel gaan dus stond ze hier, ze klopte aan. Niets. Ze klopte weer aan maar nog steeds hoorde ze geen antwoord. Voorzichtig openende ze de deur. Het was er donker, als het niet aan de paar kandelaars met kaarsen had gelegen, had het evengoed helemaal donker kunnen zijn. Ze zag planken met daarop boeken en potten met slijmerige substanties die haar deden denken aan de lessen natuurkunde van vroeger. Toen had haar lerares een keer een dooie spin op sterk water meegebracht. Het was maar bij één keer gebleven, Samantha was zodanig bang van spinnen dat ze de pot omver had gemept. Ze zuchtte en stapte dichterbij om de boeken maar toen kuchte iemand luid achter haar. Ze draaide zich om en keek naar boven.  
"Goed," zei professor Sneep die haar blik ontweek, "volg mij." Hij stapte naar een deur van donker hout en openende die met zijn toverstok. Ze gingen niet naar het klaslokaal, wat Samantha vreemd vond, maar ze belandden wel in een soort smalle doorgang met aan de zijkanten deuren. Hij stopte niet bij de eerste, noch de tweede, maar liep tot aan de laatste deur. Weer opende hij die met een spreuk.  
"Dit is mijn labo, het is handiger om hier te werken," zei hij langzaam alsof Samantha een klein kind was. "Goed, neem je notities en boek en ga aan het werk." Samantha rommelde in haar tas om haar boek en notities uit te halen, ze zag niet dat Sneep met zijn ogen draaide. Uiteindelijk haalde ze er haar boek en notities uit, ze sloeg haar boek open op de juiste pagina en zag een tekeningetje die Lumina had gemaakt. Het bevatte een spartelende Sneep die Lumina zelf probeerde te verdrinken in haar ketel, het bewoog zelfs. Ze lachte maar vormde die lach om in een kuch toen professor Sneep een wenkbrauw optrok.  
"Heb je iets mee te delen?" zei hij met een sneer en nam het boek uit Samantha's handen, ze werd witter dan ooit. "Heel… amusant. Wat heeft Montagné toch verschrikkelijk veel humor." Hij stak het boek uit en Samantha nam het blozend terug aan, " Tien punten van Ravenklauw en tien van Huffelpuf." Hij draaide zich om en toen pas zag Samantha dat er nog een ketel stond. Hij liep er naartoe en maakte aantekening maar toen hij merkte dat Samantha had zitten staren wierp hij haar een vernietigende blik toe die veel betekend was. Haastig ging Samantha aan het werk en bleef op haar eigen ketel gefixeerd. Ze bracht het er goed vanaf.  
"Goed, overmorgen zelfde tijd," zei hij en stond op om haar naar buiten te begeleiden.

Met een zuur gezicht zat Sneep aan zijn bureau, voor hem lagen stapels huiswerk, maar op dit moment leek haar daar eigenlijk niet met zijn gedachten bij te zijn. Vanavond kwam die Huffelpuffer voor haar strafwerk en iets aan de manier waarop Bibi Clear van haar naar hem en weer terug had gekeken, had hem niets aan gestaan. Montagné keek altijd gevaarlijk naar hem, dus had werkelijk geen verschil gemaakt en toch leek het alsof het vriendengroepje iets in hun schild voerden.  
Net op dat moment stapte de Huffelpuffer naar binnen en secondelang keek Severus naar haar. Het was echt al een hele dame, met alle vormen en rondingen op de juiste plaatsen. Net op dat moment ving hij echter zijn eigen gedachten op en kuchte om ze uit zijn hoofd te krijgen, te laat beseffend dat hij hiermee de leerling attendeerde op zijn aanwezigheid. Ze draaide zich om en keek met die grote ogen naar hem op, die ogen die zijn knieën lieten knikken, maar hij zou er niets van laten merken.  
Met de leerling liep hij naar zijn labo en begon haar daar instructies te geven. Toen ze echter een tekening in haar boek vond en daarom moest lachen, sprong Severus zijn hart op. Op het moment dat hij de tekening zag voelde hij zichzelf echter in een donker gat wegzakken, ze had hem uit zitten lachen! "Tien punten van Ravenklauw en tien van Huffelpuf." weerklonk dan ook luid door het lokaal en vanaf dat moment werkten ze beide stilzwijgend aan hun aparte toverdranken.

Na haar soort van flater, was Sneep een stuk humeurig geweest in haar inhaallessen. Altijd nadat ze binnenkwam, gingen ze stilzwijgend aan het werk en af en toe gaf Sneep opmerkingen over het feit dat ze kruiden niet fijn sneed of ietsje te veel spinnenpoten in haar drank deed of iets te licht was of de andere keer dan te donker, maar de laatste tijd kon ze der haar hoofd niet goed bijhouden. Ze had ook nog zwerkbaltrainingen waarbij ze bijna iedere keer te laat kwam en Tom haar beschuldigend en humeurig aankeek, haar huiswerk die niet opschoot waardoor ze verschillende keren een nacht had moeten doorsteken om ze af te krijgen en haar verjaardag die voor de deur stond. Het spijtige was dat ze waarschijnlijk haar drank zou moeten maken bij Sneep… maar dat stond nog niet vast. Ze had het aan Bibi gevraagd en volgens haar was het niet zo erg als je het ietsje langer liet wachten, in het boek stond het er ook niet duidelijk bij of je wat langer kon wachten. _Zeker één dag laten wachten voor je er het nieskruid in doet. _Nou een tweede zou dus ook vast geen kwaad kunnen, dacht Samantha en probeerde na te denken hoe ze professor Sneep zover zou krijgen om haar dan vrij te geven. Ze wou namelijk samen met Lumina en Bibi het gaan vieren.  
Ze gooide haar laatste ingrediënt in de ketel en bleef kijken tot het een donker groene kleur aannam. Professor Sneep had blijkbaar gemerkt dat ze klaar was want hij legde zijn mes aan de kant en boog over haar ketel.  
"Goed," zei hij stil, "het heeft de juiste kleur, wel ietsje donkerder dan normaal. Je kunt gaan. Morgen kom je weer." Hij wilde net terug naar zijn werktafel wandelen toen ze toch een poging besloot te wagen: "meneer, ik had er aan gedacht om mijn drank langer te laten afkoelen en pas overmorgen terug te komen. Morgen is het mijn verjaardag en ik dacht…"  
"Dat je daarom vrij zou krijgen van deze belangrijke inhaallessen waar ik mijn tijd insteek," maakte hij haar zin af. Hij keek haar koel aan en trok een wenkbrauw op. Ze wist niet wat ze moest denken. Het zag er naar uit dat hij lachen zou uitbarsten, hysterisch lachen, maar tergelijkertijd, keek hij heel serieus.  
"Inderdaad, in het boek staat er zeker één dag, dus wat langer wachten kan vast geen kwaad," zei ze terwijl ze hem niet durfde aankijken maar toen ze keek, zag ze hem kwaad en niet begrijpend aankijken.Begreep hij het dan niet?  
"Dus ik moet één van deze studies laten vallen omdat _jij _jarig bent," zei hij sarcastisch terwijl hij haar spottend aankeek en naar zijn werktafel stapte waar hij zijn snijmes weer vast nam en opnieuw begon met snijden.  
"Dat zou heel fijn zijn," zei ze met een trillende stem en plots waren haar schoenen wonderbaarlijk heel interessant om naar te kijken.  
"Ik weet niet of ik dat kan aanvaarden. Je wist van te voren dat je veel werk ging hebben en ik kan toch ook moeilijk een dag niet werken gewoon omdat het mijn verjaardag is," zei hij met een sneer, "mijn antwoord is dus nee. Je staat hier morgen om half zes stipt. Niet later en zeker niet omdat het je verjaardag is. Heb je dat verstaan?" Hij keek haar doordringend aan en ze zuchtte. Het was dus een onbegonnen zaak geweest.  
"Ja meneer," zei ze treurig en nam haar spullen die ze in haar tas stak. Ze liep hem bijna omver en sloeg de deur achter zich toe terwijl ze nog net iemand luid hoorde vloeken.  
Ze was kwaad, geïrriteerd en verdrietig de ene tijd wat niet zo'n goede mengeling bleek te zijn. Ze zag hoe een Zwadderaar luid lachend Hermelien uit het raam probeerde te duwen onder luid gejoel van andere Zwadderaars die probeerden andere toeschouwers af te weren. Ze liep langs hun heen… Potter zou Griffel vast en zeker wel redden. Ze liep regelrecht naar haar slaapzaal en sloot zich daar op en wou er blijven liggen… voor altijd. Ze wist niet of Bibi en Lumina dit wel zo leuk zouden vinden, en daarbij had ze nog eens professor Sneep kwaad gemaakt. _Perfect werk Samantha_, dacht ze bij zichzelf toen ze zich omdraaide en probeerde slapen.

Dus daar stond ze dan over haar drank gebogen op haar zeventiende verjaardag terwijl ze het eigenlijk had kunnen vieren met Lumina en Bibi, maar blijkbaar vond professor Sneep het leuk om voor alles een stok te steken. Ze stond er nog geen kwartier of ze hoorde de deur openzwaaien van het labo. Ze keek verbaasd op en zij was blijkbaar niet de enige die zo verbaasd was.  
"Wat krijgen we…" zei Sneep die geschrokken naar de felbauwe grote doos keek die Lumina voor zich uit liet zweven. Ze grijnsde en zwaaide opgewekt, duidelijk van geen kwaad bewust.  
"Gelukkig verjaardag! Ik heb het perfecte cadeau maar Bibi wilt het maar niet toegeven," zei Lumina aanstekelijk terwijl ze wees naar Bibi die met haar ogen draaide en iets mompelde over 'hopeloos geval'. Lumina liet het cadeau op de grond vallen en ze hoorden duidelijk iemand kreunen. "WAT IS DIT!" schreeuwde Sneep kwaad en wapperde met zijn armen zodat hij inderdaad op een vleermuis leek al was Lumina niet op haar mond gevallen. Ze ging meteen over tot actie.  
"Samantha voor jouw houden jij… jij perverse neus!" zei Lumina die haar vinger tegen zijn borst porde en Samantha bij haar kraag greep en dichterbij trok. "Geen denken aan. We gingen haar verjaardag vieren en dat doen we aan al moet het hier in dit… waar zijn we eigenlijk?" Lumina keek rond naar de glazen kasten vol met poten waar ingrediënten inzaten.  
"Waar denk je?" ze Bibi, " we zijn in zijn labo. Waar anders zou het er zo goor, donker en toverdrankachtig uitzien." Lumina haalde haar schouders op en ging verder: "hier je cadeau. OPEN HET! Ik beveel het je." Samantha kreeg het geschenk voor haar voeten geschoven.  
"Dat merk ik," zei Samantha droog die het papier van de doos scheurde. Sneep sputterde eerst tegen maar toen hij zag wat er binnenin de doos zat, leek hij te ontploffen.  
"WAT DOEN DRACO EN BLAISE IN DIE DOOS IN EEN ROZE KONIJNENPAK?" schreeuwde hij nog luider dan daarnet en stormde op hun af, Samantha deed haastig aan stap achteruit.  
"Ze klommen er vanzelf in," zei Bibi droog die met grote ogen naar Draco keek die humeurig eruit kroop. Hij zocht zijn toverstok en merkte dat er geen zakken in het pak waren waardoor hij nog humeuriger ging kijken.  
"Wat heb je ons aangedaan?" siste hij nijdig en probeerde Lumina bij de keel te grijpen maar dat mislukte. Ze deed een stap opzij en liet hem struikelen over haar voet. Hij viel languit over de grond. "Ik dacht, laat ik vrijgevig zijn en je Blaise en Draco één keer laten schoppen." Sneep trok Draco overeind en liet het konijnpak bij Blaise en hem verdwijnen dat werd vervangen door een net schooluniform. "Voor deze flauwe grap krijg je strafwerk Montagné," zei hij razend. Lumina zuchtte: "je hebt gewoon geen humor! Alleen die grote neus."  
"En enorm vettig haar," vulde Bibi haar aan terwijl ze verveeld naar Draco keek die plots een heel stuk minder interessant was geworden zonder dat konijnpak (waar ik haar gelijk in geef, dan is hij gewoon goor.).  
"Genoeg!" zei Sneep en gebaarde naar de deur, "ik wordt niet genoeg betaald om hiermee te maken te krijgen. Verdwijn jullie! Allemaal! Niet jij jufvrouw Midi!" Hij nam haar schouder stevig vast en sleurde haar haast achter haar ketel en toen de rust terug was, mompelde hij iets dat klonk als 'blijf hier' en liet haar alleen achter.

Het spijtige was, was dat ze niet wist hoelang ze hier moest blijven en of ze het nog wel langer kon volhouden want kijken naar slijmerige substanties in potten was niet haar mening van uitstekend tijdverdrijf. Ze had al gedacht om een kijkje te nemen in de boeken die op zijn boekenplank stonden, maar bij het zien van de titels dacht ze dat dat niet zo'n goed idee zou zijn. Tenzij ze hield van een langzame en uiterts pijnlijke dood.  
Ze kon ook niet verder met haar drank want er mocht pas weer morgen een volgend ingrediënt in. Ze zuchtte en besloot dat ze wel weg mocht gaan dus liep ze naar de deur maar op dat moment ging die zelf open en stond professor Sneep daar met een gezicht die onweer voorspelde, naast hem stond professor Perkamentus met een glimlach en die ogen die glinsterden van plezier.  
"Ah jufvrouw Middi," zei die en glimlachte breed, "jij wilt vast terug naar je leerlingenkamer?" Als er iets bestond dat uitdrukte dat ze meer dan alleen maar wilde terug gaan naar de leerlingenkamer ,dan had dat meteen uitgedrukt hoe ongemakkelijk ze zich hier had gevoeld.  
"Ja meneer," zei ze en knikte terwijl ze haar tas nam maar Sneep moest er natuurlijk een stokje voor steken.  
"Je drank kleurde paars toen je het laatste ingrediënt toevoegde," vroeg hij terwijl hij haar strak aankeek. Ze knikte alleen maar, "en je hebt de temperatuur toen van je vuur verlaagd, het langzaam laten uitdoven en toen tegen de klok in geroerd?" Ze knikte weeral, "goed. _Nu _kun je gaan." Hij keerde zijn rug naar haar toe en ze zag Perkamentus met zijn ogen draaiden voor ze naar buiten liep. Ze had de zwerkbaltraining gemist en ze had zo'n gevoel dat ze eigenlijk beter toch daar had kunnen blijven maar met volle moed liep ze naar de leerlingenkamer waar haar een verrassing wachtte.

Ze was nog niet eens helemaal binnen of werd stevig omhelst door Mandy die vrolijk glimlachte: "Gelukkig verjaardag!" Ze gooide confetti over Samantha's hoofd zodat haar haar er vol van zat. "Je zult merken dat Tom niet echt gelukkig is maar negeer hem gewoon, echt kunnen oefenen lukte niet want her regende zodanig hard dat je met moeite iets kon zien." Ze was verrast, zoiets had ze niet verwacht al was ze wel opgelucht en stapte naar Tom toe. "Het spijt me dat ik er niet was, er waren een paar problemen gebeurd toen ik…"  
"Ik hoorde ervan," zei hij koel, " wie heeft er niet van gehoord. Sneep was zo razend, men dacht even dat hij helemaal ging doorslaan. Dat is toch wat Potter wou maar goed. Ik verwacht je morgenochtend op het veld, ik hoop dat je dan niet die drank moet doen."  
Samantha schudde opgelucht haar hoofd en glimlachte terwijl ze de confetti uit haar haren probeerde te verwijderen. "Doe geen moeite," zei Tom nu lachend en wees naar zijn eigen haar die ook vol zat, "ze komen van Fred & George hun fopshop." Dit was typisch iets wat Mandy zou doen. Fopartikelen kopen en anderen ermee lastig vallen maar goed. Dit vond ze niet erg, het was haar zeventiende verjaardag en dat vierde je niet iedere dag.


	6. Chapter 6

Hoofdstuk6:

De vakantie brak aan en dat zorgde tot grote blijheid bij sommige maar bij anderen dan weer niet. Lumina haar opa had besloten haar mee te nemen naar één of andere onbewoond eiland maar Lumina had het afgewezen en nog geen dag nadien kreeg ze al een brulbrief bezorgt, alleen had ze die in Blaise zijn ontbijt gesmeten en had ze hem de stuipen op het lijf gejaagd. Natuurlijk waren de professoren niet zo blij en had ze nu dus strafstudie bij Vilder.   
Bibi die bleef zoals altijd op school en ze wou niets liever. Ze had een heel groot werk opgekregen voor Fabeldieren en daar wou ze hard aan werken. Samantha snapte haar niet, maar blijkbaar wou Bibi lerares worden later en had ze het gemunt op fabeldieren misschien maar beter ook. Hagrid bracht meer monsters mee dan dieren, al had ze die hippogrief wel een prachtig beest gevonden. En dan niet om het feit wat hij Draco had aangedaan, want dat was Lumina's reden.  
En zijzelf moest blijven voor de laatste fase van haar drank, een stuk zag ze er tegen op want er bleek wel altijd iets fout te lopen waardoor hij alleen maar afstandelijker werd. Ze was zo in de war over alles en was vooral bang voor als haar geheim zou uitkomen, al leek het erop dat het niet zo lang meer ging duren. Het ergste was, Bibi begon iets te vermoeden en ze wist dat ze niet ging opgeven voor ze het hele verhaal wist.  
Maar het gene waar ze zich het meeste zorgen om maakte was dat het bijna kerst was en ze nog steeds niet had gekocht voor haar vrienden. Gelukkig voor haar had ze wel al een idee waar ze kon krijgen. Dus de eerste ochtend van hun welverdiende vakantie, kroop ze uit haar bed en schreef ze een brief naar haar moeder om de spullen af te halen en of alles oké was thuis. Vlug kleedde ze zich geluidloos aan, verliet de huffelpuf leerlingenkamer en ging op weg naar de uilenvleugel.

Het was vroeg in de ochtend dus waren er weinigen al wakker, laat staan hier in de hangen. Dus liep ze alleen zonder enig gezelschap, zelf Vilder's kat was nergens te zien en dat was iets wat weinig voorkwam al vond ze het niet zo erg. Ze liep sloom de rap op terwijl ze probeerde te berekenen wanneer en wanneer ze niet moest komen voor haar drank maar kwam tot te conclusie dat ze toch bijna iedere dag zou moeten gaan als ze een goede drank wou. Het zou alvast een drukke vakantie worden, dat stond vast. Ze zag een stukje licht door de kier van de deur schijnen en duwde hem verder open. Professor Sneep stond met de rug naar haar toegekeerd, gebiologeerd uit het raam te staren. Ze wist niet goed wat ze moest doen dus probeerde ze van op haar plaats te kijken waar hij zat naar te staren. "Jufvrouw Midi," sneerde hij, Samantha schrok zich te pletter en viel bijna op de grond tussen al de uilenpoep terwijl hij zich omdraaide en haar met een soort van grijns aankeek, "wat doe je hier in godsnaam?" hij kruiste zijn armen voor zijn borst maar nog voor ze een antwoord kon geven, "moeten jij, Montagné en Clear geen onschuldige mensen in een doos laten kruipen." Samantha zuchtte en kon er zich net van weerhouden om met haar ogen te draaien toen grijnsde ze en haf hem als antwoord: "Je vergat het _roze _konijnenpak."  
Zijn gezichtsuitdrukking was geweldig, eerst leek hij heel verbaasd dat een huffelpuffer zojuist _dat _tegen hem had gezegd, maar langs de andere kant juist geamuseerd, maar hij herstelde zijn houding vlug en trok een wenkbrauw op en kwam dreigend naar haar toe.  
"Dat wordt een extra uur vanavond _jufvrouw Midi _," zei hij zodanig stil dat ze het bijna niet verstond want op dat moment kwam een uil binnengevlogen of liever gezegd gedoken en knalde tegen de muur aan. Samantha hoorde stemmen bij de deur en op dat moment kwamen Potter, Wemel en Griffel binnen lopen. Wemel schraapte zowat de uil van de grond. Sneep schudde zijn hoofd en liep langs Samantha naar buiten, toen pas merkte ze dat ze nog steeds de brief naar haar moeder moest versturen. Ze floot naar haar uil die krassend op haar afkwam en nogal onhandig op haar rechterschouder kwam zitten. Ze bond de brief aan haar poot er liep ermee naar het raam waar ze fluisterde: "breng dit naar mam en blijf daar totdat ze je terugstuurt met een antwoord."  
Toen liet ze het dier los en zag het al gauw in de verte verdwijnen. Ze voelde het trio hun blikken in haar rug priemen dus draaide ze zich om en liep gauw de uilenvleugel uit.

Een extra uur maar dan strafstudie, straks moest ze weeral ketels schrobben en dat was zeker niet iets waar ze aan had gedacht. Ze plofte neer op de nog verlaten banken van haar tafel en begon eten op haar bord te scheppen. Gelukkig vergezelden algauw Tom en Mandy haar en wat later ook Lumina en Bibi. Lumina die nog steeds geniete van haar brulbrief actie was even vergeten dat ze normaal de pest had aan ochtends maar Bibi probeerde uit te pluizen waarom Samantha zo stil was en tegelijkertijd probeerde ze een passend onderwerp te zoeken dat niet alleen indruk zou maken op Hagrid. Ze doorstreepte boomtrul, die vond ze maar niks en keek toen weer naar Samantha, nog steeds wachtend op een antwoord.  
"Ik was gewoon in de uilenvleugel Bibi," zei Samantha nu al voor de derde keer op en rij en begon zich langzaam minder en minder op haar gemak te voelen. Ze schoof haar bord aan de kant.  
"Maar wat is er dan gebeurd waardoor je kijkt als of je een citroen hebt ingeslikt," zei Bibi sarcastisch en nam een slok van haar warme thee.  
"Moet ik dan blij zijn door het feit dat ik meer strafwerk kreeg bij Sneep," zei ze stil, Bibi verslikte zich in haar thee.  
"Hij haf je nog meer werk? Wat heb je gedaan om hem zo kwaad te krijgen," zei Bibi, haar aandacht was nu compleet op Samantha gericht waardoor ze het Fabeldieren project even voor wat het was liet. Samantha zuchtte en vertelde wat er was gebeurd en toen ze de reden van haar strafwerk vermelde schoot Lumina in de lach.  
"De Neus haf je strafwerk voor dat," vroeg Lumina verbaasd maar tegelijkertijd ook lacherig, "wat raar, normaal trekt hij alleen punten af." Bibi trok een wenkbrauw op en leek na te denken.  
"Lum heeft gelijk," zei ze na een tijdje stilte, "hij heeft Lum zelfs nog bijna nooit strafwerk gegeven voor haar opmerkingen. Behalve dan als ze blijft doordrammen maar dat deed je niet echt," ze streek haar achter haar oor, "of misschien was hij in zijn ochtendhumeur." Lumina draaide met haar ogen en zei spottend: "natuurlijk, een ochtendhumeur. Bibi, hij heeft dan toch wel een hele dag dat ene ochtendhumeur." Bibi opende haar mond om iets terug te zeggen maar zweeg, toen plots zag ze dat ze moest verder doen aan haar werk van Fabeldieren en zweeg voor de rest van het ontbijt.

Lumina daarin tegen werd langzaam maar zeker wakker en besloot om 'De Neus' te gaan ergeren. Bibi zuchtte en draaide met haar ogen maar zei niets, ze had nu geen zin om ook in de problemen te geraken en ging gewoon verder.  
"Wat ga je doen?" vroeg Samantha onzeker, ze beet op haar lip. Lumina grijnsde, die had ondertussen al een goed gedacht van wat ze ging doen, maar beantwoorde Samantha's gestelde vraag niet met woorden maar alleen met een knipoog en verdween toen in het menigte die de zaal binnenkwam. Samantha volgde Lumina niet, ze had Tom nodig om de trainingen te bespreken. Het was wel degelijk vakantie maar ze had nog steeds haar drank af te maken.  
"Tom, kan ik je even spreken?" vroeg ze en streek een lok rood haar achter haar oren terwijl ze hem strak aankeek . Hij antwoordde niet direct maar nam zijn tijd.  
"Oké," zei hij en stond op, "laat me raden. Je kan niet naar de training komen vanavond?" Ze zuchtte en schudde haar hoofd. Tom keek geërgerd en sloeg zijn armen over elkaar. "We moeten na de vakantie tegen Ravenklauw! We moeten trainen." Samantha viel hem meteen in de rede.  
"Dat weet ik ook wel," zei ze, "maar ik zweer, de drank is bijna af en dan kan ik er weer helemaal voor gaan Tom." Tom knikte, legde zijn rechterhand op haar schouder en keek haar met een blik aan alsof hij medelijden had. Wat haar niet zou verbazen want hij was altijd al benauwd geweest in toverdranken. Daarom volgde hij ook het vak niet meer.  
"Ik snap het en ik ben blij dat je er gauw weer tegen aan kunt gaan," zei hij en glimlachte, Samantha voelde zich ongemakkelijk maar bleef gewoon staan, "maar kun je alsjeblieft toch morgen naar de training komen?" Hij trok een zielig gezicht die eigenlijk meer komisch dan zielig was waardoor Samantha in de lach schoot.  
"Ik zal proberen," zei ze en draaide zich om, om zo terug te lopen naar haar plaats maar eenmaal daar zag ze dat Bibi er niet meer was. Zuchtend maakte ze weer een ommekeer en besloot om dan maar Lumina terug te zoeken, die er waarschijnlijk voor zorgde dat alle leraren een zenuwinzinking kregen.

En Lumina vond ze al snel, ze moest alleen de blauwe rookwolk volgen die van de Kerkers vandaan kwam, plots kreeg Samantha een leeg gevoel maar toen zag ze iets roze tevoorschijn komen.  
"Lum wat in…" ze stopte want dat was niet Lumina Montagné. Die persoon was iemand helemaal anders. Haar ogen werden zo groot als theeschoteltjes en haar mond viel open.  
"Pro… professor," hakkelde ze toen ze professor Sneep in een roze gewaad zag, hijzelf was echter geschokt en was blijkbaar niet instaat om iets zinnigs uit te brengen maar Samantha zag hem nog net om de hoek gaan, richting Perkamentus zijn kantoor. Ze hoorde toen iemand schaterlachen en daar was Lumina al.  
"Zo," zei ze en klopte haar gewaad af, "wie volgt nu?" Samantha haar ogen stonden nog altijd even groot en ze had even gedacht dat ze dood was gegaan, gestikt in die blauwe rook want wat ze toen had gezien was onvoorstelbaar. Sneep… in een roze gewaad. Ze grijnsde.  
"Ik wist wel dat dit je zou opvrolijken," zei Lumina en klopte Samantha op de rug, "ik heb geprobeerd te praten. Spijtig genoeg, wou hij niet luisteren. Normaal wou ik dit sparen voor de laatste dag school. Maar goed." Lumina zweeg en staarde geschokt. "BIBI! DRACO ZIT JE OP DE HEILEN, REN DAN TOCH, HIJ WIL JE VERMOORDEN." Lumina rende hysterisch op Draco af en sprong tegen hem aan.  
"Haal haar van mij af Clear!" gilde Draco en probeerde wanhopig Lumina van zijn rug te krijgen, maar ze bleef doormeppen en gillen, dus trokken ze de aandacht… van zowat iedereen.  
"Sam, geef mij mijn toverstok, hij ligt aan je voeten, ohjah… en haal mijn bijl" gilde Lumina, maar ruw van Draco's rug getrokken door Kronzel en Kwast. Bibi keek eerst alleen maar geërgerd toe maar nu trok ze haar toverstok: "blijf met jullie poten van haar af!"  
"Ik heb helemaal niks gedaan," zei Draco meisjesachtig, " zij is gestoord!" Lumina duwde Kronzel van haar af en trapte Kwast tegen zijn hiel. "WAT ZEI JE, JIJ LEEGHOOFD!"  
"Lum, Draco ging mij niet vermoorden, en Draco, je bent zielig," zei Bibi en sloeg haar armen over elkaar, "Sam, je ziet er nogal geschokt uit." Lumina giechelde en nam een foto.  
"Ik heb moeten fotograferen," zei ze, "voor het leven bewaar ik dit." Bibi trok een wenkbrauw op en stak haar hand. Lumina stak met tegenzin de foto uit. "Verlies hem niet. Dit is geld waard."  
Bibi bekeek de foto met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan, toen proestte ze en barste nadien in een hysterische lach uit.   
"Is dit echt?" vroeg ze snikkend van het lachen, Draco, Kronzel en Kwasr schoven dichterbij en probeerden nieuwsgierig een glimp van de foto op te vangen.  
"Spijtig genoeg wel," zei een ijzige stem achter hun. Ze hadden hem niet eens zien komen maar hij was niet alleen. Perkamentus stond naast hem en nam de foto van Bibi af.  
"Jufrouw Montagné, ik denk dat we weeral eens moeten praten," zei hij," maar dit keer licht ik je grootvader in." Het was even stil en Lumina draaide ondertussen met haar ogen.  
"Moet dat echt?" vroeg ze onnodig, "hij haat rijzen en is waarschijnlijk weer slecht gezind. Je kantoor word een puinhoop." Perkamentus glimlachte verder.  
"Ik denk dat ik dat niet zo erg vind, kom maar mee," zei hij en wachtte tot Lumina kwam aanslenteren. "Professor, heb je nog snoep? Ik mocht die vorige wel, wat waren die dingen eigenlijk?" hoorden ze Lumina aan een stuk doorratelen.  
"Geen snoep, iets anders dat Dreuzels Popcorn noemen," zei Perkamentus, "het smaakt wel lekker, je zult zien!" Lumina zuchtte: "meneer ik ken popcorn al eeuwen, wat denk je wat ik eet als het hier spannend word." Perkamentus klapte zijn handen in elkaar en keek vrolijk op.  
"Dat brengt me op ideeën," zei Perkamentus, "dat ga ik dus eten bij de volgende ruzie tussen Severus en Minerva." Lumina gaapte hem met open mond aan, "zend je mij een uil? Ik breng de popcorn." Perkamentus glimlachte: "dat lijkt me enig."  
De twee gingen juist om de hoek of Sneep keek hun allemaal met een griezelige blik aan. Zelfs Draco leek even te slikken, al had hijzelf geen idee wat hier gaande was en besloot zijn mond te houden, wat het beste was.  
"Weg jullie," siste hij, blijkbaar vond hij roze niets zo'n mooi kleur, "en Midi, niet vergeten. Half vijf stipt." Bibi zuchtte en schudde haar hoofd voordat ze Samantha achter zich aan meesleurde.  
"Alsof je dat nu nog altijd niet zou weten, je moet al weken om half vijf staan," mompelde Bibi, "hij doet zo raar de laatste tijd." Ze keek Samantha aan die druk bezig was om niet over haar eigen voeten te vallen.  
"Gelukkig zijn je extra lessen gauw voorbij," zei Bibi en glimlachte breed, ze had besloten dat ze nu wel ver genoeg uit de buurt van Sneep waren. En nu Samantha er aan dacht, kreeg ze toch een raar gevoel in haar maag. Ze dacht dat ze eigenlijk opgelucht had moeten zijn, maar dat was ze niet.  
"Ja," zei Samantha stil, "gelukkig." Ze forceerde een glimlach.

Waarom was ze nu niet opgelucht? Dat moest ze toch zijn, toch na de dingen die er waren gebeurd. Ze zuchtte en liet haar op haar bed zakken. Waarom kon ze nu niet eens zoals ieder normale meisje denken aan een jongen van haar leeftijd. Waarom hem?  
Misschien moest ze zich gewoon meer bezig houden met andere dingen, zoals zwerkbal! Ja dat zou moeten helpen. Nog vier dagen en haar drank zou klaar zijn. Dan zou ze zich helemaal inzetten voor het team. Ze glimlachte, dat kon toch niet moeilijk zijn? Dit was gewoon een fase. Ze stond op met een glimlach van oor tot oor, Mandy kwam net de kamer binnengewandeld.   
"Wat heb jij opeens?" vroeg ze verbaasd, " drie minuten geleden kwam je binnenstormen met een hele hoop donderwolken en nu opeens zit je te glimlachen." Mandy keek Samantha afwachtend aan maar schudde toen haar hoofd, "wat maakt het uit, ik kwam alleen mijn spullen zoeken. We gaan trainen. Ik ga echt blij zijn als je terug bent, Tom is zo'n knorpot en zonder jou is de pret er voor mij af." Ze haf Samantha een por in de zij en zocht haar spullen toen bijeen. Samantha hielp maar mee, want Mandy was nog een ergere sloddervos dan zij en dus zou het anders eeuwen duren. Al gauw hadden ze alle spullen bij elkaar. "Ik zie je later dan weer." Samantha knikte en wenste Mandy veel succes, zijzelf keek op de klok. Vier uur al? De tijd vloog voorbij als het vakantie was. Zuchtend zocht ook zij nu op haar beurt haat spullen bijeen en vond haar toverdranken boek onder haar bed.  
"Mooi zo," zei ze tegen haarzelf, "ik denk dat ik alles heb." Dus verliet ze de slaapzaal en rende nog geen tien seconden later ook de huffelpuf leerlingenkamer uit. Nog steeds met een glimlach op haar gezicht.  
Ze miste het zwerkballen wel, het leek eeuwen geleden dat ze nog eens goed en geconcentreerd had kunnen spelen. Ze nam een hap van de appel die ze had meegenomen vanuit de keukens. Ze huppelde de trap af en ontweek de slechte traptrees. De blauwe rook was gelukkig al weggetrokken, waarschijnlijk had professor Sneep daar voor gezorgd. Ze slikte, hij was in een rothumeur geweest toen en ze vroeg zich stilletjes af, of hij dat nog altijd zou zijn.  
Ze klopte aan maar was nog steeds diep in haar gedachten verzonken waardoor ze niet merkte dat Sneep al eeuwen geleden had gezegd dat ze binnen mocht komen…  
"Ga je nog een uur naar mijn deur zitten staren of kom je nu binnen," sneerde hij terwijl hij zijn kantoordeur had opengetrokken. Samantha bloosde en stapte haastig binnen, op tijd ook want hij sloeg de deur dicht. Hij was dus nog steeds woedend.  
"Je weet wat je te doen staat," zei hij en liep voorop, "ik verwacht van de laatste dagen dat je er je aandacht bijhoud want nog een kans krijg je niet." Ze gingen zijn labo binnen en nog zonder een woord te zeggen, liep hij naar zijn eigen ketel. Het was een tijd geleden geweest dat hij er nog had aan gewerkt, viel Samantha te binnen. Weer nam hij dat boek waar hij al zijn aantekeningen leek in te bewaren. Zijzelf sloeg haar eigenboek open en nam de ingrediënten die ze nodig had. Ze begon met het fijnsnijden van de kruiden tot ze opeens bubbels uit de toverdrank kwam komen. Ze staarde naar haar professor die het notitieboek dichtsloeg en soort van tevreden keek. Wat maakte hij? Shampoo voor zijn haar? Maar wanneer hij haar richting uitkeek, bloosde ze en ging verder met het snijden van haar kruid. Waarom moest ze toch altijd blozen, ze zuchtte. Nog vier dagen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hoofdstuk 7 : **

Het was zover, het resultaat dat anderen een 2 weken geleden al waren bekomen had zij nu ook, een felgele kleur waar je ogen van zeer deden. Ze grijnsde en toonde hem haar drank. Hij liet het vuur doven en zei: "je weet na de vakantie je behaalde cijfer, net zoals alle andere." Ze knikte en borg haar spullen op. Op de één of andere manier zou ze het missen, het was nog nooit zo stil geweest bij het maken van haar toverdrank, maar ze had het gevoel dat ze er het er goed van af had gebracht.  
Ze verliet het lokaal met toch een soort van opluchting en zag dat ze de training niet zou missen. Ze had nog voldoende tijd, dus besloot ze nog wat te slapen. Als je samen met Lumina omging kon dat soms heel afmattend zijn.  
Ze zwaaide naar Mandy en deed een teken dat ze eerst wat ging slapen, Mandy knikte lachend terug en luisterde verder naar het meisje met het zwarte haar die naast haar zat.  
Samantha geeuwde en wierp haar tas onder het bed, schopte haar schoenen uit, plofte toen eindelijk op haar bed neer en sloot haar ogen.  
_  
Samantha keek nerveus om zich heen en zou het lokaal verlaten, toen Sneep's stem ineens door het labo weerklonk. "Blijft u nog even wachten Jufvrouw Middi," zei hij op kalme toon en Sam bleef nerveus wiebelend van de ene voet op de andere staan. "Wat is er professor?" vroeg ze terwijl ze nog steeds naar haar voeten keek, maar toen er geen antwoord kwam keek ze langzaam op  
Professor Sneep bleek dichterbij te staan dan Sam had verwacht en geschrokken zou ze een stap naar achteren doen, maar de toverdrankendocent had al een hand op haar schouder gelegd. "Ik vind dat u het zeer goed ervan af heeft gebracht jufvrouw Middi," zei hij op zachtte toon, een toon die Sam nog nooit eerder bij de strenge leraar had gehoord.  
"Dank u, professor," stamelde ze verlegen en zou opnieuw haar schoenen gaan bewonderen. Deze keer legde Sneep echter zacht een hand onder haar kin en tilde deze op, zodat ze haar blik niet weer af kon wenden. "U heeft het heel goed gedaan," weerklonk de stem van Severus Sneep zachtjes terwijl Samantha zijn gezicht steeds dichterbij zag komen.  
Sam's ogen vergroten zich geschokt op het moment dat de leraar zijn lippen zacht over die van haar gleden, maar het volgende moment verdiepte Professor Sneep de kus en sloot Samantha langzaam haar ogen terwijl haar armen bijna als vanzelf om zijn hals gleden.  
Ze voelde de professor glimlachen tegen haar lippen, maar het volgende moment verbrak hij echter de kus en keek haar zwijgend aan.  
_  
Toen werd ze wakker en merkte op dat niets van dat gene was gebeurd. Ze voelde zich leeg en onaangenaam, ook al wist ze dat dat gene een droom was geweest. Ze had gedacht, dat na al die lessen haar verliefdheid zou over geweest zijn, maar blijkbaar was dat niet zo. Ze beet op haar lip. Wat moest ze nu aanvangen. Ze kon toch niet verliefd op hem blijven, hij was Sneep, iedereen haatte hem. _Behalve ik. _  
Ze wreef de slaap uit haar ogen en keek op de klok. De training zou over tien minuten beginnen en zij zat nog hier!  
Ze sprong op en begon hysterisch haar spullen bijéén te zoeken. "Waar is nu mijn verdomde! Ow wacht, hier ligt hij," ze nam haar schoen op en begon toen aan de zoektocht naar haar kleren, die ze vond onder een hoopje gewaden van Mandy en haar en met een zwaai van haar toverstok, vloog haar bezem in haar armen. Ze gooide haar boeken op de grond en propte er haar kleren in. Waarom moest alles altijd op dit tempo gebeuren, als dit zo door ging, zou ze nooit haar jaar overleven.  
Ze sprong over de rommel heen die zij en Mandy hadden veroorzaakt en liep op een vliegensvlug tempo naar buiten… tegen Tom aan. Ze dacht even dat ze zich had vergist en dat haar klok achter stond maar blijkbaar niet.  
"Ha daar ben!" zei Tom vrolijk, "ik dacht, laat ik maar wachten op Sam." Sinds wanneer noemde hij _haar _Sam. Ze begon dit heel erg eng te vinden maar besloot het te negeren en alleen maar onschuldig te lachen. "Heb je alles mee?" vroeg hij. Ze knikte, haar blik volgde zijn hand die zoals de vorige keer op haar schouder belande. Ze begon dit heel erg eng te vinden. Maar Tom trok haar zo mee, de hal in en samen wandelden ze sloom richting het Zwerkbal veld.  
Ze wilde verlost worden van die hand, het ergerde haar maar toen ging er een klein lichtje branden. Ze wist nu al te goed waarmee Tom bezig was.  
"Sam!" Lumina viel stil, ze zag er geschoqueerd uit, " WAT IS HIER AAN DE HAND!? Eerst Bibi en Malfidus,en nu jij en… hem! De wereld vergaat!" Bij die laatste woorden liep Lumina dramatisch de hoek om. Ze zag Tom's verbaasde blik en glimlachte schaapachtig.   
"De training begint zo," zei ze ter herinnering, dat leek Tom wakker te schudden. Hij zette een looppas in waardoor het voor Samantha bijna onmogelijk werd om hem bij te houden. Dus was ze maar al te blij toen ze eenmaal in de kleedkamers aankwamen. Samantha ging meteen naast Mandy zitten, die floot.  
"Sinds wanneer komen Tom en jij zo goed overeen," zei ze plagerig, Samantha bloosde en trok haar zwerkbalgewaad over haar kleren. "Blijkbaar sinds vandaag," mompelde ze onverstaanbaar en pakte haar bezem. Niet veel later, na een saaie intro, stonden ze buiten op het veld en snoof Samantha de avondgeur op. Het was misschien een koude winterdag, maar ze had er zin in.  
Ze zag hoe Tom de beukers losliet, daarna de snaai en toen hij de slurk opgooide, stegen ze allemaal tegelijk op. Mandy ving de slurk op en gooide hem naar Samantha door die op haar beurt gooide naar Tom. Hij gooide hem hoog de lucht in en Mandy die hem opving, gooide hem niet veel later door één van de hoepels. De training liep fantastisch.  
"Goed zo jongens," Mandy keek Tom met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan, "en meisjes, kleedkamers. Training is over, pas overmorgen opnieuw want blijkbaar vervangt Ravenklauw twee spelers en die moeten blijkbaar nu nog meer trainen." Iedereen keek verbaasd maar die sloef vlug om in nieuwsgierige blikken.  
"En wie zijn die nieuwe spelers dan wel?" zei Zack. Tom haalden een klein papiertje tevoorschijn uit zijn broekzak. "Ik ken ze niet maar hun namen zijn Lumina Montagné en Bibi Clear… Wacht eens even."  
"WAT," gilde Sam uit en liep als een gek naar de kleedkamers waar ze haar spullen nam en hysterisch naar het kasteel rende. Waarom hadden ze niets gezegd?

Ze vond ze uiteindelijk in de Grote zaal, aan hun afdelingstafel op de plaats waar ze altijd zaten, Samantha aarzelde geen seconde en liep stampvoetend op hun af. Sommige mensen deden haastig een stap achteruit, Samantha stond er ook niet om bekend als iemand die vlug kwaad werd, maar ze had hetzelfde kleur als haar haar.  
"Waarom zeiden jullie helemaal niets!" gilde ze terwijl ze wilde gebaren maakte met haar armen en haar vriendinnen een kwade blik toewierp. Bibi, noch Lumina leken het te begrijpen en keken haar verbaasd aan.   
"Over wat heb jij het?" vroeg Bibi op een kalme toon maar Samantha keek nog altijd even woedend en Lumina echter keek heel neutraal. "Over wat," siste Samantha, "jullie zijn de nieuwe drijvers van het Ravenklauw team daarover heb _ik _het!." Ze nam eindelijk adem: "Over twee weken staan we dus over elkaar en ik wist van niets en jullie zijn DE DRIJVERS. Hoe moet ik dat ooit overleven. Jullie slaan alles neer dat in je buurt komt!" Lumina besefte wat er was gezegt en sprong gillend op en knuffelde de persoon naast haar die er totaal niets meer van begreep, toen deed ze met haar armen in de lucht een soort vreugdedans maar stopte toen ze Sam's gezicht zag.  
Bibi glimlachte en schudde toen haar hoofd: "Daar wisten wij zelfs nog minder van. Wanneer hebben we ons eigenlijk ingeschreven Lum?" Lumina dacht even na en ratelde toen iets uit dat klonk op 'zes jaar, drie weken en acht dagen geleden.' Sam knipperde verbaasd met haar ogen maar Lumina glimlachte alleen maar en begon aan haar lijflied. Toen liet Sam zich moedeloos op de bank zakken en ze schaamde zich over het feit dat ze alles zo had opgeblazen. Eigenlijk moest ze blij geweest zijn voor haar vriendinnen.  
"Het spijt me," zei ze daarom ook maar Bibi trok een wenkbrauw op: "Hoezo? Het is niet dat je ons de grond hebt ingeslagen."  
"Nee," zei Lum, "dat gaan we juist bij Malfidus, Blaise, Potter en Sneep doen!" Op dat moment kon Sam zweren dat ze iemand meisjesachtig had horen gillen en toen ze de naar de Opper tafel keek, zag dat Sneep een paar tinten bleker zag dan normaal. Perkamentus klopte zacht op zijn rug terwijl hij met twinkelende ogen de zaal rondkeek. Professor Sneep zijn ogen gingen terug neutraal en volgde de blik van Perkamentus, waardoor zijn ogen op Samantha vielen.  
"Wat vind je van dit Bibi," zei Lumina en begon aan een soort mismaakte rijm, "Kom op we rammen die beuker tegen Sneep zijn kop." Lumina was ook de enige die luid lachte en Samantha besloot zichzelf voor het ergste voor te bereiden.

Lumina's euforie ging maar niet weg en geruchten deden zich al snel de ronde, mensen sloten weddenschappen over het feit, wie er eerst gewond zou vallen. De meerderheid hoopte op Sneep maar vreesden ook dat Potter er onder zou lijden. Draco besloot zich achterwege te houden, en het leek wel of hij en Bibi elkaar meer en meer gingen zien. Lumina die dat verdacht vond, ging alleen op onderzoek uit omdat Samantha werd lastiggevallen door een jongen, genaamd Tom.  
Hoe meer Sam hem probeerde hem te ontwijken, hoe meer ze hem tegenkwam. Het ergerde haar maar op een stille avond, toen Mandy besloot vroeg te slapen, al leek ze helemaal niet moe en Sam had haar zien knipogen, alleen niet naar wie. Maar toen Tom haar benaderde, wist ze meteen wie het was geweest. Ze wou dat ze nu een knuppel had gehad om haar te verdedigen. Het feit dat dat misschien ervoor zorgde dat ze al haar frustratie kwijt zou geraken leek geweldig.  
"Hoi," zei hij en ging vlak naast haar zitten, automatisch schoof Samantha weg van hem maar Tom schoof weer dichter en legde een arm om haar schouder. Samantha haar ogen stonden groot en ze verstijfde een beetje. "Krijg ik geen hoi terug?" _Neen, blijkbaar niet _, dacht ze geërgerd maar schonk hem haar liefste glimlach.   
"Sorry, ik was gewoon een beetje verdiept in mijzelf," zei ze als flauw excuus en voegde er toen haastig een 'hoi' eraan toen. Tom leek het niet te merken dat Samantha zich ongemakkelijk voelde en zich zelfs ergerde aan zijn overdreven plakkerige gedrag. Hij glimlachte gewoon en streek de lok haar weg die Sam voor haar oog had, ze dacht even dat ze niet goed ging worden.  
"Tom," zei ze en duwde hem een beetje van haar vandaan, "wat wil je van mij." Hij leek niet lang te moeten nadenken, alleen leek het een probleem om het ook te zeggen.  
"Sam," zei hij en krabde nerveus aan zijn neus, "ikmoetjeietsvertellen." Ze trok een wenkbrauw op en Tom herhaalde, "ik moet je iets vertellen." Samantha knikte en keek ongeduldig naar hem. Om de één of andere reden had ze zo'n al een gedacht maar wou ze het eigenlijk niet weten.  
"Ik… ik denk dat ik van je hou." Goed, hier was ze al bang voor geweest. Ze slikte en wist niet hoe ze moest reageren. Ze voelde namelijk ook geen verliefdheid voor hem en toch wou ze hem dan ook weer niet kwetsen. Tom keek haar afwachtend aan en mompelde toen haastig, "ik snap dat je niet meteen een antwoord heeft." Ze voelde zich een stuk verplicht om dit te doen, waarom niet. Veel had ze niet te verliezen en het was niet dat Professor Sneep ooit haar zou opmerken. Ze knikte.  
"Je wilt erover nadenken?" zei hij haastig, " ik snap het, ik kan wachten." _Stommeling, doe het niet, _zei een stem in haar hoofd. Ze beet op haar lip en twijfelde. Ze wist niet wat ze moest doen maar toen voelde ze en warme hand om de hare en zag ze Tom die glimlachte.  
"Ik," hakkelde ze. _Doe het niet. _, "denk net hetzelfde." Tom zijn ogen werden groter. "Je bedoelt dus?" vroeg hij onzeker en Samantha knikte. _Stommeling. _  
Tom omhelsde haar stevig en Samantha was even bang dat ze zou breken maar toen verzwakte zijn greep en zag ze zijn stralende gezicht. "Ik ben zo blij dat je hetzelfde voelt." Hij ging met zij hand afwezig door haar haar. Samantha bloosde en had een gevoel dat ze hier misschien nog spijt ging van krijgen. Hij glimlachte alleen,maar plots boog hij voorover en drukte zijn lippen op de hare. Hier ging ze heel veel spijt van krijgen. Maar het gene wat ze niet wist, er zouden heel wat mensen nog minder blij zijn.  
Het feit dat ze plots Professor Sneep hoorde schreeuwen maakte het er niet veel beter op. Blijkbaar was hij op zoek gegaan naar Bibi, maar die was onvindbaar en Lumina wou het hem niet  
zeggen, dus was hij op zoek gegaan naar Samantha, die hij al gauw gevonden had.  
"Meneer Tirion, haal je tong uit haar mond," schreeuwde hij. Samantha beefde en dit keer bloosde ze niet, ze werd lijkbleek. Wat doet hij hier nu ook? "Jufrouw _Midi _," zei hij kortaf, "ik moet jou spreken over je vriendin jufrouw Clear." Sneep keek Tom dan ook dodelijk aan en Tom liep haastig de trap op. Samantha wist nog steeds niet wat er aan de hand was.  
"Is er iets gebeurd!" zei ze haastig en stond op. Sneep schudde zijn hoofd: "Ik moet haar namelijk praten maar ze is onvindbaar, weet jij misschien soms waar ze is?" Nou de laatste tijd waren er ook maar twee mogelijkheden. Of bij Lumina en zijzelf aan tafel, of bij Draco, wie weet waar.  
"De laatste tijd zit ze vaak bij Malfidus," zei Samantha, "maar echt weten waar ze is weet ik niet." Sneep snoof en keek Samantha met gespleten oogleden aan: "goed." Hij liep richting het portret maar voor hij naar buiten ging, draaide hij zich om met een onaangename glimlach. "Meneer Tirion en jij hebben strafwerk," hij grijnsde nog breder en aan zijn gezicht te zien, had hij al een vaag idee, " verder instructies volgen nog." Samantha slikte maar voelde hoe langzamerhand haar brein weer ging werken.  
"Oh mijn god," mompelde ze, haar knieën beefden. Bibi was niet bij Lumina? De avondklok ging binnen een paar minuten in. Neen, Bibi was hoofdmonitor die mocht zo laat opblijven, ze moest de gangen inspecteren. Maar was Draco dan bij haar. Wat was er eigenlijk aan de hand tussen hun beide? Waarom deden ze zo geheimzinnig. Ze nam het besluit om net als Lumina het te gaan uitzoeken, alleen dan zonder de eindeloze pogingen tot stalken.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hoofdstuk8:**  
Die ochtend stond ze dus vroeg op, zodat ze niet op Tom zou opbotsen. Na die ondervraging van Mandy gisteren was ze even toe aan wat rust en dat kon het best als ze alleen was. Ze wandelde naar de Grote zaal, diep in haar gedachten verzonken, wat de laatste tijd vaker gebeurde.   
Ze was ook niet alleen. Potter had blijkbaar ook nood aan rust, hij zag er ook slecht uit. Bleker, rode ogen, het leek wel of hij slecht nieuws moest verwerken. Samantha besloot zich er niet mee te moeien. Het waren haar zaken tenslotte niet en eigenlijk wou ze het ook niet weten.  
Ze ging dus zitten en probeerde in haar gedachten een gesprek voor te bereiden maar hoe dan ook, het zou alleen maar ludiek klinken. Wat kon ze zeggen: "Goede morgen Bibi, gisteren kwam professor Sneep langs in mijn leerlingenkamer, terwijl Tom zijn tong in mijn mond zat, en eigenlijk vroeg hij achter jou. Maar je was weeral eens onvindbaar. Zat je bij Malfidus?" Iemand achter haar kuchte luid. Ze draaide zich om en dacht eerst Sneep te zien met de instructies van haar strafwerk maar in de plaats stond Draco er.   
"Wat moet je van mij," zei Samantha nogal direct. Draco zuchtte verveeld: "Bibi is hier nog niet zeker." Samantha schudde haar hoofd en merkte dat Potter zijn aandacht op hen gericht was.   
"Neen, anders zou ik dat wel geweten hebben," zei Samantha kortaf. Toen, alsof het een soort van gemene grap was, kwam Sneep opdagen.  
"Zoals je dat gisteren wist?" zei hij spottend, Draco keek Sneep niet begrijpend aan, Sneep haf Draco een koude blik. "Jufvrouw Midi, ik verwacht jou vanavond om zeven uur, in mijn kantoor. Meneer Tirion heeft strafwerk bij Vilder," hij grijnsde gemeen, "zeven uur stipt en meneer Malfidus, ik moet jou spreken. Jij komt om zes uur dus ook maar even langs." Hij liep toen verder naar de Opper tafel. Draco zijn mond hing een stukje open en hij ging naast Samantha zitten.  
"Wat was dat nou!?" zei hij en keek met een blik net alsof hij niet kon geloven dat Sneep hem zoiets aandeed.  
"Ik weet het niet Malfidus," zei Samantha verhit, ze herkende zichzelf amper, "vertel jij het mij maar. Gisteren vroeg hij achter Bibi. Weet jij waar Bibi gisteren was? Ze was alleszins niet waar ze moest zijn, dus vertel jij maar wat er aan de hand is." Draco sloot en opende zijn mond een aantal maal, het leek even alsof hij het haar ging zeggen maar keek toen strak naar de plaats waar Potter zat.  
"Waarom zou ik dat weten," zei hij toen weer op zijn arrogante manier, "vraag het je vriendin maar." Hij verliet de tafel en liep de zaal uit, hij liep zelfs Patty omver. Samantha was in de war maar zag Lumina aankomen, die er zoals gewoonlijk 'fris' uitzag.  
"Sam!" mompelde Lumina die kwam aanslenteren, "ik haat ochtenden, ik zag ook nog eens Malfidus op mijn weg hier naartoe. Gisteren kwam Sneep mij de gekste vragen stellen, ik heb niet geantwoord." Ze ratelde aan een stuk door, en sommige dingen waren echt onverstaanbaar dat Samantha ook niet echt meer luisterde toen Bibi de zaal inkwam. Ze sprong op en ze was niet de enige, maar zij was eerst bij Bibi en sleurde haar mee.   
"Samantha, laat mijn arm los," zei Bibi ontzet, "wat is er aan de hand. Je ziet er bleek uit." Samantha keek achter zich en zag dat Draco op hun afkwam.  
"Bibi, gisteren kwam professor Sneep naar je vragen." Zei ze stil, "waar was je? Was je bij hem!" Ze wees naar Draco die nu naast haar stond en hij sloeg haar hand weg.  
"Ik moet je spreken," zei hij en duwde nu ook Samantha opzij. Ze was zo kwaad. Ze moest Bibi spreken.  
"Draco," zei Bibi die blijkbaar geen zin had in een gesprek. Ze keek kwaad naar Draco, "ik wil ontbijten en ik spreek jouw later wel in de bib, Samantha kom mee." Draco versperde de weg.  
"Het is dringend," zei hij stil zodat Samantha het bijna kon horen, "kom vroeger naar de bib dan het normaal uur." Bibi duwde Draco opzij en nam Samantha bij haar arm.  
"Het is goed, maar laat me nu met rust," zei ze en trok Samantha mee. "Dus Sneep vroeg achter mij? Waarom?" Beide wurmden zich door de leerlingen heen.  
"Geen idee," zei Samantha en bloosde hevig, "Bibi, Tom heeft…" Ze stopte, het was zo stom wat er was gebeurd.  
"Je gekust? Ja, ik vatte zoiets op uit het gesprek tussen Mandy en hem," zei Bibi en lachte, "ik wist niet dat je verliefd op hem was… ik dacht. Neen, laat maar. Dus hoe reageerde Sneep?" Samantha huiverde, hoe hij reageerde. Eigenlijk, nu ze erover nadacht, had ze hem nog nooit op die manier zo woedend gezien. "Je hoeft al niets meer te zeggen. Hij komt me blijkbaar uitvragen." Daar was hij inderdaad, met Lumina achter zich aan.  
"BIBI REN, SNEEP HIJ IS IETS VAN PLAN… REN DAN TOCH," krijste Lumina die wanhopig iets zocht om naar Sneep te gooien. Sneep keek geïrriteerd en wierp Lumina een chagrijnige blik toe. Zij keek zo eng als ze maar kon maar dat hielp niet.  
"Jufvrouw Clear, je komt uiteindelijk toch nog opdagen," zei hij en keek Samantha aan die terug naar haar voeten keek, "ik heb een paar vragen voor je."  
"Als je wilt weten waar ik was," zei Bibi bits, " ik was in de bibliotheek op zoek naar informatie voor mijn project van Fabeldieren en daarna heb ik de gangen geïnspecteerd." Ze grijnsde en Sneep snoof.  
"Tien punten aftrek voor uw brutaliteit," zei hij en grijnsde nu op zijn beurt, "maar neen, ik heb een andere vraag. Omdat je één van mijn beste leerlingen bent in toverdranken, vraag ik me af of je niet mee wilt doen aan een project." Bibi schudde haar hoofd maar Lumina sprong hyper op en neer.  
"Ik wil wel," zei ze en realiseerde zich juist iets, "betekend dat dat u en uw neus er ook gaan bijzijn?" Sneep keek woedend naar beide meisjes maar die twee trokken zich er weinig van aan en keken elkaar grijnzend aan. Samantha zei niets, ze had juist Tom gezien en ze voelde zich misselijk worden door de manier waarop. Misschien zouden er vele meisjes smelten bij kushandjes maar alleszins zij niet.  
"Nog eens tien punten van Ravenklauw," zei Sneep knarsetandend toen draaide hij zich om en liep terug de Grote zaal in. Lumina barste in lachen uit terwijl Bibi een hongerige blik in haar ogen had dus volgden ze Sneep's voorbeeld al had Samantha er niet zo'n zin in.   
"Sam," zei Lumina plots en keek walgend naar de huffelpuf tafel, "waarom doet HIJ zo raar?" Ze wees naar Tom, "Ik moet kotsen. GEEF ME DIE KNUPPEL, ik oefen wel op hem." Bibi grinnikte naar Sam die wel door de grond kon zakken. "Blijkbaar zijn hij en Sam samen," zei Bibi en ging zitten. Lumina deed alsof ze moest kokhalzen en Sam hield haar hand voor haar ogen. "maar ik denk dat Sam niet zo blij is."  
"Ja," zei Lumina meteen, " dat kan ik wel begrijpen. Kijk hem dan toch, hij is zielig. Sam! Zeg dat het niet waar is." Samantha werd knalrood en Bibi ging nog meer lachen, zij snapte blijkbaar als enige wat er zo ludiek aan was.  
"Het is wel zo," zei Samantha stil, "en Sneep kon denk ik moorden begaan toen hij ons gisteren vond." Lumina werd lijkbleek en Bibi gierde het uit. "Ik wordt niet goed," zei Lumina, "en ik wil niet weten HOE hij jullie vond." Samantha probeerde van haar thee te drinken die ze net voor zichzelf had ingeschonken, Bibi lachte nog steeds. "Het is niet grappig," mompelde Samantha, "op dat moment was het absoluut niet grappig."  
"Wat?" zei Bibi die de tranen uit haar ogen veegde, "het feit dat Sneep je vond of het feit dat zijn tong…" Lumina ging luid gillen en zetten haar handen op haar oren.  
"Neen,"zei ze luidruchtig, "ik hoor niet wat je zegt!" Ze trok nu anderen hun aandacht, en vooral de aandacht van Sneep en nog een paar andere leraren. Samantha zag uit haar ooghoeken hoe Anderling blijkbaar besprak met Perkamentus wie zou ingrijpen als Lumina zou doorslaan. Niemand leek echt geïnteresseerd.  
"Lum," zei ze en deed Lumina kalmeren, " ik beloof er niet meer over te praten… voor voorlopig dan." Samantha en Lumineakeken allebei donker en Bibi grijnsde alleen maar onschuldig. Het was even stil, "ik vind het nog steeds ludiek. Sneep vond jullie echt…"  
" IK HOOR DIT NIET," schreeuwde Lumina, luider dan daarnet, "DIT IS NIET WAAR." Ze kneep haar ogen dicht en wiegde heen en weer. Bibi stond toen op: "nou ik moet weer gaan. Draco en ik moeten praten." Lumina die dat laatste niet had gehoord bleef verder met haar handen op haar oren zitten maar Samantha keek Bibi een moment sprakenloos aan.  
"Wat zijn jullie eigenlijk van plan," vroeg ze met een niet begrijpende blik, "waarom breng je zoveel tijd door met hem? Je haat hem toch?" Bibi wende haar blik af van de Oppertafel en glimlachte. "Ik heb er mijn voordelen bij," zei ze, ze nam haar tas, "tijd maakt alles duidelijk."  
"Dat is het stomste dat ik heb gehoord vandaag!" zei Lumina dan weer en zette haar handen in haar zij, "ik volg jullie al een lange tijd en nog steeds weet ik het niet! Ik beveel je, zeg me het!" Lumina sloeg haar armen over elkaar en leek trots te zijn over haarzelf.  
"Wil je ook de gore details dan," zei Bibi, Lumina verbleekte en Bibi haastte zich om haar heen, "tot straks." Lumina wende zich toen tot Samantha.  
"Ze meende toch niet wat ze zei?" vroeg ze verschrikt, "ze doet dit toch om ons te treiteren, toch?" Maar Samantha wist het zelf niet, het was anders nu Bibi haar meeste tijd bij Draco bestede maar dat zou misschien veranderen eenmaal de zwerkbal training begonnen en hun eerste was vandaag.  
"Lumina," zei Samantha plots en Lumina keek nogal droef voor zich uit, "Vandaag is je eerste zwerkbaltraining toch?" Lumina knipperde met haar ogen en grijnsde toen breed.  
"SAM, Ik mag nu legaal dingen naar mensen slaan," gilde ze en plots was Lumina al een heel stuk vrolijker. "Hij begint om zes uur, je hebt pas strafwerk om zeven uur toch. Nou je kunt ons dan zien! Het wordt zo gaaf." Samantha knikte. Misschien was het maar beter ook dat ze Lumina eens zag trainen, voor het geval dat ze een groot gevaar voor de mensheid was, als ze haar knuppel vast heeft.

En dat was ze ook, Lumina vloog nog geen tien seconden in de lucht op sloeg een beuker keihard in de richting van Samantha die naar onderen dook. "Sorry Sam," giechelde Lumina maar Samantha besloot Lumina geen seconde uit het oog te verliezen. Plots stond Draco onderaan het veld en leunde nonchalant tegen één van de doelpalen. Samantha keek op haar uurwerk en zag dat het tijd was om te gaan, ze zwaaide naar Bibi en Lumina, en verliet het veld. Ze vroeg zich af wat ze dit keer als opdracht zou opkrijgen. Weer ketels schoonmaken?  
Ze klopte op de deur van zijn kantoor en hoorde hem 'kom binnen' zeggen. Ze stapte naar binnen en merkte op dat zijn kantoor nu wat meer verlicht was. Hij was duidelijk naar iets op zoek, maar staakte zijn zoekactie toen hij haar zag.  
"Je bent vroeg," zei hij en stond op, "omdat ik nog geen assistent vond voor mijn project, help jij mij vandaag mee. Je weet de weg naar het labo nog?" Samantha kon er zich niet van weerhouden om met haar ogen te draaien. Voor wie zag hij haar aan?  
" Ja ik weet nog waar uw lab is," zei ze lichtelijk geïrriteerd, hij keek haar aan met zijn ogen tot spleetjes geknepen, "meneer." Hij knikte.   
"Ikzelf heb nog iets nodig dus start alvast, de instructies liggen op de werktafel," toen liep hij de deur uit en liet Samantha zo alleen achter. Ze wist wat haar te doen stond en liep dus naar het lab waar ze de instructies al gauw vond. Ze las ze door en zag in, dat het één van de moeilijkste dranken was die ze ooit zou gemaakt hebben. Met een diepe zucht nam ze de ingrediënten en liet het vuur, het water voorverwarmen. Ze was net bezig met het snijden van een kruid met een onuitspreekbare naam, toen hij weer binnenkwam. Hij liep naar haar toe en keek de ketel in, met een knik liep hij terug de deur uit. Samantha voelde zich verward, en de verwarring werd alleen maar groter toen hij twee minuten later terug in het lab stond. Ze wilde net een opmerking maken, maar hij was haar voor.  
"Het kruid moet fijner," zei hij, Samantha ging geërgerd verder. Ondertussen deed hij er de ingrediënten erin, tot op een bepaald moment er bubbels verschenen.  
"Deze drank herken ik ," dacht Samantha luidop, ze sloot haar mond alweer bij Sneep's blik en glimlachte schaapachtig. Waarom was deze drank zo belangrijk en waardoor is hij de vorige keer mislukt, vroeg ze zich af. Ze werkten een hele tijd in stilte tot dat plots: "ik denk dat je kunt gaan." Sneep keek haar voor het eerst die avond aan. "Oké," zei Samantha twijfelachtig. Ze streek een lok haar achter haar oor. _Omdat je één van mijn beste leerlingen bent in toverdranken, vraag ik me af of je niet mee wilt doen aan een project. _Waarom dacht ze hier nu weer aan, het was ook niet zo dat zij één van de beste was. Maar toch…  
"Professor ik vroeg me soms af," zei ze met niet al te veel moed, "of u nog steeds een assistent zoekt." Dit leek professor Sneep zijn aandacht te trekken en keek op: "Ja, ik zoek nog steeds een assistent." Samantha krapte onwennig op de achterkant van haar hoofd. "Nou ik had wel interesse, zolang ik ook mijn huiswerk kan afkrijgen en zwerkbaltrainingen kan blijven volgen." Ze staarde weer naar de grond, dit werd een soort van gewoonte als ze in zijn buurt was.   
"Goed," zei hij, "ik praat met je afdelingshoofd voor de uren van de zwerkbaltrainingen en zend je een nota wanneer je de eerste keer kunt komen." Samantha liet een kleine glimlach op haar gezicht spelen en knikte. Ze draaide zich toen om en liep de deur uit. Ze besefte dat ze Tom hierdoor minder ging zien en grijnsde. _Perfect. _  
Ze wist eigenlijk niet wat haar had bezield toen ze het vroeg maar nu ze erover nadacht. Eerst had ze zo graag afleiding gehad maar nu Tom, plotseling niet zo 'normaal' bleek te zijn, kon ze zich beter op deze manier, zich van hem ontdoen. Al wist hij dat zelf niet, maar dat moest hij nu ook niet weten. Ze zou hem eerst voorzichtig proberen duidelijk maken, dat er geen nood was om haar te stalken.   
"Samantha," hoorde ze achter haar, ze draaide zich om en zag Bibi en Draco. Draco mompelde iets en ging toen weg, "hoe was je strafwerk?" Bibi grijnsde en liep samen met Sam mee die luid zuchtte: "geweldig hoor." Maar toen ze een lijkbleke Tom vanachter de hoek zag komen, schrok ze zich rot. Het leek meer een zombie dan een levend wezen en alleen al om die reden, wilde ze niet weten, wat hij had moeten doen. Bibi lachte luid: "hij ziet eruit alsof hij juist van Vilder komt…"  
"Daar kwam hij ook vandaan," zei Samantha stil, "Sneep liet hem zijn strafwerk bij Vilder doen."  
"Ik vraag me af wat hij heeft moeten doen, Lumina heeft namelijk nog nooit strafwerk gehad bij hem," zei ze vaag, "ze is er altijd kunnen aan ontsnappen." Tom kwam tot stilstand toen hij Samantha zag en fleurde een stuk op. Bibi haar glimlach was weg, om de één of andere reden, had Samantha het gevoel dat Bibi het leuker had gevonden als hij dat laatste juist niet had gedaan.  
"Ik zie dat je je strafwerk overleefde," zei Tom vaag, Bibi trok een wenkbrauw op. "Wilde jij dat anders dan?" zei ze spottend terug. "Ik had het tegen Samantha," zei Tom bruut. Bibi glimlachte spottend, "maar ik had het wel degelijk tegen jou." Samantha vond het wel aanstekelijk, maar hield zich neutraal.  
"Wat is dit hier voor kabaal," Anderling kwam aangebeend, was dit de algemene mopper dag. Bibi glimlachte naar Anderling, "ik legde juist aan meneer Tirion uit wat avondklok inhoud." Ze keek hem beschuldigend aan maar Tom keek razend haar richting uit.  
"Jij hoeft me helemaal niet uit te leggen wat dat is!" zei hij luid. Bibi zette haar handen in haar zij: "ohja? Nou wat doet u dan nog hier op de gangen, als ik het niet mis heb, ging de avondklok net in!" Tom keek haar nu verwilderd aan: "Ik was op zoek naar Samantha!" Alsof dat een geldig excuus zou zijn. Samantha wist maar al te goed waarmee Bibi bezig was en ze vond het niet zo erg. Hoe minder tijd met hem, hoe beter. Ze wilde nooit meer die tong in der mond!  
"Meneer Tirion," zei Anderling, "ik denk dat jufvrouw Midi, in de zeven jaar dat ze hier nu op school zit, haar weg nu wel weet." Bibi glimlachte schaapachtig en Samantha negeerde Tom's ongelovige blik. Bibi strikes again.  
"Maar wat doet u hier trouwens nog jufrouw Midi," zei Anderling toen streng. Haar ontging ook niks. "Ik was net klaar met mijn strafwerk bij professor Sneep," zei ze en voegde er snel aan toe, "ik moest hem ook nog iets vragen dus daarom ben ik nu pas op weg naar de leerlingenkamer." Anderling leek niet zo overtuigd maar liet het er zo maar bij.  
"Goed," zei ze uiteindelijk, "jullie beide gaan nu naar je leerlingenkamer en Jufrouw Clear, ga verder met je inspectie." Dat laatste kwam er niet zo overtuigend uit en Samantha had zo'n gevoel dat er iets aan de hand was waardoor alle leerkrachten zo afwezig liepen.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hoofdstuk9:**

Een iets wat donkere dag was aangebroken. Vandaag was de wedstrijd Ravenklauw tegen Huffelpuf en de spanningen waren hoog. Het meeste gevreesde was wat er zou gebeuren eenmaal Bibi en Lumina hun knuppel in handen kregen. De meeste bleven bij het feit dat Potter hun eerste doel zou zijn, wat Draco dus ook werkelijk wilde dat gebeurde.  
Samantha, Lumina en Bibi zaten te samen aan een tafel en het was redelijk stil tussen de meisjes. Samantha bedacht zich namelijk net dat dit misschien wel de laatste keer was dat ze Sneep en Tom levend zou kunnen zien, terwijl Lumina een soort line-up maakte over het feit wie ze eerst wilde raken. Bibi leek heel rustig, af en toe keek ze de zaal rond om de blikken van andere op te vangen, maar hield zich kalm. Ze wilde blijkbaar al haar energie sparen voor de wedstrijd.   
"Ik twijfel nog steeds Bibi," mompelde Lumina, "Potter of Sneep?" Bibi nam een slok van haar thee: "Tirion, hij ergerd mij en Samantha, al wil ze dat zelf niet toegeven." Samantha verslikte zich: "ik zit naast je!" Bibi keek Samantha aan: "Dat weet ik, het is alleen maar een hint." Samantha keek zuur naar haar eten en schoof haar bord opzij.  
"Sam," zei Tom en wierp Lumina en Bibi een dodelijk blik toe, niet dat ze er om gaven, Bibi negeerde hem en Lumina grijnsde: "je hebt helemaal gelijk Bibi." Bibi knikte en mompelde iets dat leek op: "natuurlijk, verwacht je dan iets anders." Opnieuw probeerde Tom een gesprek aan te knopen maar Samantha stond op: "Naar de kleedkamers zeker?" Tom knikte en ging voorop, "tot zo dan zeker." Bibi en Lumina stonden op maar het was Lumina die het woord nam: "We wandelen wel mee, ons team vertrekt ook net. Het is wel… vreemd." Samantha knikte en Bibi zweeg gewoon, ze keek dreigend iemands richting uit maar al gauw wende ze haar blik weer op iets anders. "Het is gewoon een spel," zei Samantha en knikte beslist. Bibi kuchte: "Maar er hangt wel veel van af! Ik sla op Tirion! Sam, ik zeg je, je hebt er alleen maar voordeel bij!"  
"Zulke bemoedigende woorden," sneerde een stem achter hun. "Severus, hou je mond," zei een andere stem en toen de meiden achter hun keken, zagen ze Sneep, Anderling en Perkamentus staan. "Niet op letten dames," zei Perkamentus, "ook wij voelen de spanning! En ik luisterde naar je advies jufvrouw Montagné… popcorn bij zwerkbal. Gewoonweg perfect." Samantha keek de oude man met open mond aan. Nou hem kon je allesbehalve een meelevend type noemen, hij genoot hier vast van! Samantha keek van hem naar professor Sneep, die geen vuiltje aan de lucht zag, of deed hij zich gewoon zo voor. Ze zuchtte. "Ik zie jullie op het veld," zei Samantha en liep naar de kleedkamers. De andere waren er al lang en ze voelde zich een schuldig dat ze te laat kwam, maar blijkbaar was het niet zo erg want Tom negeerde het. Ze deed vlug haar outfit aan en luisterde naar de laatste zinnen van zijn speech. Niet dat ze er echt bij was met haar gedachten, ze was meer bezig met wat er zich buiten afspeelde. "Goed," zei Tom met een hese stem die hij meestal kreeg als hij zenuwachtig was of onder grote druk stond, nu was het allebei en Samantha wist niet of dit goed ging aflopen.  
Buiten was het ijskoud, alsof dat niet genoeg was, sneeuwde het erbij. Samantha rilde maar ging op haar plaats staan. Lumina en Bibi keken nonchalant naar de tribune, blijkbaar waren ze op zoek naar de plaats waar Potter zat. Madama Hooch hield het fluitje trillend in haar hand en verzamelde blijkbaar al haar moed bij elkaar.  
"Iedereen op zijn plaats," zei ze schril, "team captains geven elkaar een hand." Tom en een jongen die Sam niet kende, gaven elkaar een hand. Samantha zag de twee beukers voor haar neus omhoog razen en van de snaai, ving ze ook een glimp op, maar waar ze zich vooral op concentreerde was de slurk. Uit de zijkant van haar ogen zag ze hoe Mandy de bal nauwlettend in de gaten hield. "START!" De slurk werd de lucht ingesmeten en het was Mandy die hem uit de handen van een zwartharige jongen sloeg en ook weer opving.  
Maar nog voor ze kon gooien naar Tom, vlogen twee beukers op hem af. Samantha zuchtte, dit spel zou niet lang duren als ze vanaf het begin af aan, hem de grond in beuken. Dat gebeurde ook, Tom werd flink geraakt door Bibi haar beuker en viel van zijn bezem af. Een luid gejuich van de weinige mensen die op hem hadden gewed. "En Tirion ligt er al uit, ik heb zo'n naar gevoel dat dit spel al gauw gaat eindigen," hoorde Samantha een stem zeggen, maar Bibi haar eenvoudig commentaar was: "Ongeluk zit zich in een klein beukertje." Lumina vloekte luidop, maar ze nam er genoegen bij dat ze tenminste Potter als volgende slachtoffer mocht gaan afslachten.   
"Mandy," zei Samantha, Mandy keek geschokt naar Tom die op de grond lag maar keek toen naar Samantha, "we moeten verder spelen." Ze knikte en beide meisjes keken naar de doelen, die nogal onbeschermd achterbleven. De doelman was veel te druk met naar Tom te kijken en zo maakte ze hun eerste doel.  
Alweer klonk er een gejuich, Lumina had geprobeerd Potter te grazen te nemen. Zwadderich joelde het uit maar Anderling staarde doodsbenauwd naar Potter en keek naar Perkamentus die het negeerde, momenteel dan toch. Mevrouw Hooch was ook niet al te blij en keek razend in Lumina haar richting: "Niet het publiek." Lumina draaide met haar ogen, alsof zij iemands regels zou opvolgen, zij was namelijk degene met de knuppel en niet Hooch.  
"Lumina, laat Potter," zei Bibi en wees in Sneep zijn richting, "neem wraak op hem. Denk aan al die ketels die je hebt moeten uitschrobben." Samantha was het nu zeker, dit ging fout.  
"Ik zei niet het publiek!" krijste madame Hooch maar moest opzij duiken om de beuker te ontwijken die zojuist haar richting werd uitgeslagen en nu gevaarlijk dichtbij Sneep kwam, maar hem op een haartje na miste, of beter gezegd, op zijn neus na.  
Bibi keekt verontwaardigt Lumina haar richting uit: "hoe kon je DIE neus missen!" Ze maakte ferme zwaaibewegingen met haar knuppel en mepte zo Cho haar bezem af. Samantha keek met grote ogen toe en besloot heel ver uit de buurt te blijven bij de twee mensen die ze haar vrienden noemde. "Wat klaag jij nou, je sloeg tenminste Tirion zijn bezem af," zei Lumina en keek naar beneden en vroeg zich toen luidop af, "is hij dood?" Ze haalde haar schouders op, "we kunnen beter de huffelpuf zoeker best ook van haar bezem slaan nu we nog kunnen." Bibi en Lumina deden niet eens de moeite om er over na te denken, al vlug werd er ook een beuker richting Lizzie geslagen, die gelukkig voor haar, maar twee meter van de grond zweefde. Al had Samantha zo'n gevoel dat Lizzie het gewoon op veilig had gespeelt en ongelijk kon ze haar niet geven. Op dat moment floot Madame Hooch op haar fluitje, wat ze wonder bij wonder nog niet ingeslikt had.   
"Ik heb nog nooit zo'n beroerd spel gezien," schreeuwde ze. Lumina en Bibi haalden hun schouders op maar grijnsden breed. Het spel had misschien nog geen tien minuten geduurd maar ze hadden wel de tijd van hun leven gehad.

"Wat?" vroeg Lumina die de onschuld zelf speelde, "het is niet dat er iets ergs gebeurde. Trouwens," ze keek naar het publiek waarvan merendeels teleurgesteld keek, "ik wed dat het publiek ervan hield." Samantha keek naar de plaats waar de professoren zaten, Sneep had een soort gevecht met Anderling om de microfoon te bemachtigen. Er weerklonk luid gevloek en toen stond Perkamentus op, nam de microfoon en liet hem verdwijnen. Anderling knikte goedkeurend en keek toen streng in de richting van het veld. Madame Hooch kwam aanvliegen, er werd een discussie gevoerd, op een bepaald moment knikte Madame Hooch en vloog naar het midden van het veld. "Het spel is afgelast, wegens wangedrag van sommige spelers."  
Bibi stootte Samantha aan: "hoe durf je Samantha! Je zo misdragen! Als strafwerk wordt dat toch wel ketels schrobben." Samantha keek Bibi spottend aan. "Geweldig, mijn favoriet tijdverdrijf."  
Lumina kwam nu op hun af vliegen.  
"Ik snap echt niet wat het probleem is!" zei ze en keek verbitterd naar Hooch, "het is niet alsof iedereen het erg vind dat Tirion bewusteloos geslagen is!" ze maakte een dramatisch gebaar, "ze hielden ervan! Zelfs Sneep, tot ik dan op hem probeerde te slaan, maar toch!" Ze sloeg haar armen over elkaar en stak haar tong uit naar de professoren die woedende gebaren maakte naar haar. "Hoe durven ze DIE gebaren naar ons te doen," zei Lumina, "ik deed het zelf ooit naar Vilder en werd opgescheept met strafwerk."  
"Lumina," zei Samantha, "ze gebaren dat we moeten landen." Lumina mompelde iets onverstaanbaar maar uiteindelijk doken ze naar beneden en landden zacht op , de met sneeuw bedekte, grond.  
"Montagné, ben je helemaal gek geworden," schreeuwde Sneep en liep stampvoetend op haar af. "Ja professor, ik mist je dan nog eens," zei ze, "ik moet wel gek zijn!" Het leek even, of Sneep zou al zijn waardigheid verloren zijn, en zou Lumina eigenhandig vermoorden. Gelukkig voor haar, kwam Perkamentus tussenbeide.  
"Jufvrouw Montagné en Clear, weten jullie eigenlijk iets van de regels van zwerkbal," vroeg hij serieus, al had het serieuzer geleken als hij die popcorn achterwege had gehouden. Beide schudde hun hoofd en Samantha slikte even, toen ze de gezichten van haar team genoten zag.  
"Ze hebben misschien Tom voor het leven verminkt," zei Mandy kwaad en wapperde met haar armen. Om de één of andere manier, vond Samantha dat ook niet erg , en aan het gezicht van Lumina en Bibi te zien, hoopten zij ook vurig dat het hun ook daadwerkelijk gelukt was.  
"Ik hoop het zo," zei Lumina ietsje te luid waarop Bibi zei: "Ik deed het met plezier!" Mandy keek dodelijk naar het tweetal die er duidelijk niet om gaven. Professor Stronk moest de hysterische Mandy kalmeren en Samantha die bij hun stond, zag toen pas de bijna alle leraren rondom hun stonden. Ze had zo'n onbehagelijk gevoel.   
"Goed," zei professor Perkamentus en kuchte, "Jufvrouw Clear en Montagné jullie komen met mij mee, jufrouw Middi u kunt gaan. Maar wacht best nog een beetje met meneer Tirion te bezoeken."  
"Sam," zei Lumina serieus, "GA GEWOON NIET."   
"Montagné!" zei Sneep dreigend maar Lumina was al achter Perkamentus aangelopen.  
Samantha wachtte dus niet langer en liep naar de kleedkamers, langzaam drong het eindelijk tot haar door hoe een grote choas Lumina en Bibi hadden veroorzaakt. Ze slikte, wat als ze van school werden gegooid. Neen, dat zou vast niet gebeuren.

Het gebeurde ook niet, Perkamentus had er het nut niet van ingezien en ze kwamen er vanaf met een week strafwerk. Drie dagen waren voorbij gegaan en ze hadden geluk gehad, nog geen enkele keer bij Sneep, maar vandaag moest Bibi Hagrid vergezellen en Lumina moest bij professor Banning. Samantha nam dus afscheid van hun om zes uur en liep naar de huffelpuf leerlingenkamer. Mandy was nog steeds razend en Samantha meed haar dus maar, ze had geen zin in gezeur.  
Ze was ook nog geen enkele keer naar Tom gegaan ook al had hij wel achter haar gevraagd, maar ze gebruikte de smoes 'te druk'. Wat voor een stuk wel waar was, ze was nu pas begonnen aan het huiswerk die ze had opgekregen en zag nu pas in dat het wel degelijk veel werk was. Plots hoorde ze getik, ze bleef stilstaan en keek rondom haar maar zag niets. Het getik kwam van buiten en ze keek naar het raam. Een uil? Ze liep er naar toe, opende het raam. De uil kraste van blijdschap, toen pas zag ze dat er een briefje aan de poot hing. Ze herkende de uil niet maar toch leek de boodschap voor haar bestemd dus haalde ze het er af en de uil vloog meteen weer weg.   
_Samantha Midi _Ze opende de zegel en vouwde het open, ze had al zo'n idee van wie dit kwam.  
_Jufvrouw Midi,  
ik besprak alles met uw afdelingshoofd. Ik hoop dat u beseft, dat door de blessures die meneer Tirion nu heeft, er momenteel ook geen zwerkbaltrainingen zullen volgen.  
Ik ga rekening houden met het feit dat u ook nog huiswerk moet maken maar als u nog steeds interesse hebt om mijn assistent te worden. Meld je dan om zeven uur aan mijn kantoor.  
Professor Sneep. _  
Samantha staarde de brief aan. ze had zojuist gelezen dat ze assistent geworden was en sloeg ee gilletje van plezier. Ze hoorde iemand achter haar lachen en draaide zich om.  
"Zo zo Midi," zei hij en keek naar de brief, "een _liefdesbrief? _" Hij graaide ernaar maar Samantha hield het buiten handbereik. Malfidus mocht deze brief niet in handen krijgen.  
"Rot op Malfidus!" schreeuwde ze en probeerde zijn handen weg te slaan, "het gaat jou niets aan dat ik iets nuttigs in mijn leven doe!" Maar Draco haf niet op en graaide de brief uit haar handen, Samantha schreeuwde en sprong gefrustreerd op Draco af. Dit was één van die momenten waar je geen ruzie moet zoeken bij Samantha.  
"Wat is er hier aan de hand," zei een dreigende stem, allebei stopten ze met wat ze bezig waren en keken naar Sneep die een paar meter van hun vandaan stond. Draco grijnsde en overhandigde de brief aan Sneep. "Wat is dit Draco?" Samantha kuchte en keek onschuldig, Draco wist dus niet wat er in stond. Ook Sneep, die de brief las, moest blijkbaar zich inhouden. "Het is goed Draco, je kunt gaan." Samantha kon de grijns op haar gezicht niet verbergen.  
"Gaat u hem niet voorlezen?" zei die verbaasd. Sneep schudde zijn hoofd en keek Samantha toen strak aan: "ik vrees van niet nee," Hij vouwde de brief terug op, "jufvrouw Midi, u kunt met mij meekomen." Draco grijnsde weer en leek tevreden met wat hij had gedaan. Samantha draaide haar ogen en volgde de professor, eenmaal in de kerkers aangekomen, haf hij haar de brief terug.  
"Ik neem aan dat je nog steeds geïnteresseerd bent," zei hij en opende de deur van zijn kantoor.  
"Ja zeker professor," zei Samantha, ze knikte en stapte naar binnen, hij sloot achter haar de deur. Het bleef een lange tijd stil maar Samantha was dat al gewoon, ze bleef gewoon wachten terwijl hij dat boek uithaalde waar ze hem al eerder mee had gezien en de notities van de drank. Hij draaide zich naar haar toe, "mooi zo, we beginnen meteen." Samantha knikte en liep achter hem aan richting, het al zeer bekende, labo. Het was raar, voor het eerst zei hij wel degelijk 'iets' tegen haar, al waren het maar instructies. De weinige aandacht die ze kreeg, was voor haar goed genoeg maar ze bleef wel met de gedachte zitten, dat ze Tom ooit moest opzoeken. Ze zuchtte en deed de ingrediënten die ze juist gesneden had erin. De drank kleurde groen en professor Sneep goot een beetje drank in een flacon.  
"Hier houden we het bij, de drank moet nu een paar dagen sudderen voor we de rest van de ingrediënten erbij doen," zei hij en deed het notitieboek dicht, "ik stuur een uil met het bericht wanneer je weer kunt komen." Samantha wachtte, het leek alsof hij nog iets wou zeggen maar uiteindelijk deed hij een teken dat ze mocht gaan. Zonder nog een woord te wisselen, ging ze de deur uit. Lumina en Bibi zouden haar gek verklaren, alleen al door het feit dat ze meer tijd _wilde _doorbrengen bij Sneep, maar als ze eens wisten hoe leuk ze het vond, wist Samantha niet wat die twee zouden zeggen, laat staan doen. Momenteel leken ze tot alles in staat al had het soms zijn 'positieve' gevolgen, zoals Tom de ziekenzaal binnenslaan. Ze zuchtte, morgen moest ze maar best eens naar hem toe.

Die ochtend maakte ze ook een planning, doordat ze gisteren vroeger was meegegaan om aan de drank te werken, was ze te vermoeid geweest om nog haar huiswerk af te maken. Dus moest ze tijdens haar vrije uren, dat opstel voor Anderling afmaken. Tijdens de middag ging ze eten en waarschijnlijk zouden Bibi en Lumina haar tot in de details vertellen wat er tijdens hun strafwerk was gebeurd. Dus moest Samantha, vrijwel meteen nadat haar lessen afgelopen waren die dag, naar Tom gaan. Ze porde Mandy die slaperig opkeek: "Samantha, wasser?" Samantha glimlachte vriendelijk en vertelde Mandy dat ze Tom ging opzoeken na de lessen en zin had om mee te komen, spijtig genoeg schudde Mandy haar hoofd. "Dan hebben jullie een moment alleen," legde ze uit. _Ik wil geen moment alleen met_ hem, dacht ze, _dan moet het maar zo_. Ze knikte als antwoord en maakte haar tas. De eerste twee uren had ze vrij dus kon ze best naar de bibliotheek gaan voor dat opstel. Ze knikte in zichzelf.  
" Weetje, jij bent verschrikkelijk eng als je in jezelf mompelt en loopt te knikken," zei Draco, die blijkbaar wraak wilde om gisteren. Ze zuchtte nu en als ze niet beter wist, had ze hem vast en zeker een mep gekocht.  
" Draco," zei ze met haar hand gebald, kon ze die grijns maar van zijn gezicht vegen. Hij versperde haar weg en zei zodanig stil dat het voor andere onhoorbaar was: "ik vraag me toch wel af wat er in die brief stond en waarom je zeker vier uur bij Professor Sneep hebt doorgebracht." Een vreemde blik in zijn ogen deed Samantha rillen maar plots kreeg ze een idee en glimlachte ze lief.  
"Draco, weet je dat dan niet," zei ze, Draco trok een wenkbrauw op, "zijn bureau is zo zacht…" Meteen verbleekte Draco op slag en deed haastig een paar passen achteruit, maar toen hij Sneep in de verte zag, liep hij razendsnel weg. Samantha grijndse, gelukkig dat Lumina er maar niet bij was of … "TRAUMA" gilde een stem. Goed, ze had het dus gehoord. Samantha bloosde en draaide zich om.  
"Ik hoop voor jouw dat hij dat niet heeft gehoord," zei Lumina terwijl Bibi zei: "Ik juist wel, die reactie van hem moet hilarisch zijn." Samantha stond er nogal roerloos bij en streek een lok haar achter haar oor, terwijl ze anderen hun blikken ontweek.  
"Misschien kunnen we beter gaan eten," zei Samantha uiteindelijk en liep voorop naar de grote hal. Bibi volgde grijnzend: "Nou ik denk dat je voorlopig Draco hebt afgeschrikt."  
"Ja," merkte Lumina droog op, "maar mij ook. Dit is één van de zovele trauma's in mijn leven." Bibi begon weer te lachen en ging neerzitten. "Gisteren was je strafwerk bij Banning nog een trauma," zei ze en nam een toast. Lumina draaide met haar ogen.  
"Trauma's komen er bij mij iedere dag bij," zei ze en schonk zichzelf thee in. Samantha keek op van haar nog lege bord.  
"Hoezo?" vroeg ze, "strafwerk bij Banning kan toch niet zo erg zijn?" Lumina legde haar mes en vork neer: "Wel als blijkt dat Banning plots naar Perkamentus moet en hij, tot zijn grote spijt, je moet opschepen bij VILDER en zijn monster."  
"Vilder is op zich al een monster," mompelde Samantha, "ik heb er één keer strafwerk gehad omdat ik op die kat zijn staart was gaan staan." Bibi liet even haar toast voor wat het was.  
"Dat zeg jij, jij hebt iets met een monster," zei ze. Samantha zuchtte en zei: "Als je Tom bedoelt…"  
Bibi onderbrak haar en schudde haar hoofd.  
"Dan moet ik even mijn zin corrigeren, jij hebt iets met verschillende monsters," zei ze nu, "net als Draco vraag ik mij af, wat je meer dan vier uur bij Sneep deed." Lumina verslikte zich in de thee die ze net had willen opdrinken. Samantha kuchte en zei snel: "IkWerkAanZijnProject." Bibi trok een wenkbrauw op en Lumina gaapte haar aan.  
"Wat zei je?" vroeg ze, Samantha ademde diep in en zei dit keer langzaam: "Ik werk aan zijn project." Lumina liet haar theekopje vallen en mompelde flauw 'trauma' terwijl Bibi haar echter alleen aanstaarde.  
"Je moet wel heel erg gek geworden zijn," zei ze toen en wierp een blik op Sneep, die een gesprek voerde met Perkamentus.  
"Het is vast die Tom zijn schuld," zei Lumina vastbesloten, "ik ga naar hem toe en wurg hem!" Bibi schudde haar hoofd: "Lum, ze hebben ons verboden om bij hem in de buurt te komen… spijtig genoeg." Samantha vond het zelf ook heel spijtig, misschien had ze een poging kunnen doen om met hun naar Tom te gaan, ook al zou hij daarna weer halfdood zijn. De bel ging en ze nam haar spullen. "Ik moet naar de bib, mijn opstel voor Anderling is nog niet af." Lumina verslikte zich weer: "Het mijne ook niet! HELP ME!"  
"Nou veel geluk, ik heb het mijne wel al af hoor," zei ze en wierp een blik op Anderling, "en als ik jullie was, zou ik het ook maar doen ook."  
"Je hebt je opstel al af," zei Lumina verbaasd, "dus je werkt wel degelijk als je bij HEM bent." Bibi keek haar zuur aan. "Ik ben multifunctioneel," zei ze en liep daarmee de Grote zaal uit. Samantha wilde dat ze op dit moment ook multifunctioneel was, het zou nogal handig zijn. Zeker als momenten als deze.

Toch speelden Lumina en zij alles klaar, het had veel tijd gekost, maar na enkele woede aanvallen van Lumina later, hadden ze allebei een goed opstel. "Deze middag een moment van rust," zei Lumina op weg naar toverdranken, "mensen begrijpen mij en Bibi niet, Tirion van zijn bezem afslaan is geen misdaad!" Het laatste zei ze zodanig hard, dat het in de kerkers nagalmde. Lumina nog steeds overtuigend met haar arm in de lucht, bleef nu roerloos staan. Samantha begreep eerst niet waarom, maar toen hoorde ook zij, iemand lachen.  
"Laat me niet lachen Montagné," zei Potter en lachte spottend, "je raakt nog niet eens een olifant." Wemel die zelf niet veel soeps had op het veld, lachte met hem mee.  
"Hou je kop Potter," beet Samantha hem toe en keek hem dreigend aan, ze was zijn arrogante opmerkingen langzamerhand zat, "wij waren wel degene die wonnen van jou team." Lumina grijnsde, maar Potter keek juist razend.  
"Jij viel van je bezem en zij smeet een schoen in mijn gezicht!" schreeuwde hij. Lumina wees met haar vinger naar hem: "Ha! Ik kon wel jou raken toen, dus ik had gewoon een slechte dag toen ik mijn wedstrijd speelde." Potter en Wemel keken met grote ogen naar iets dat blijkbaar groter was dan hun, langzaam draaide Samantha zich om, en zag dat professor Sneep toch niet zo blij was met Lumina haar technieken.  
"Jufvrouw Montagné," zei hij dreigend, Lumina keek achter zich met een al even dreigende blik als hem, maar wende zich dan weer tot Samantha. "Ik verwijt het me nog steeds dat ik hem niet raakte," zei ze op een zachte toon en plofte neer op een stoel, Bibi kwam de klas ingewandeld en nam vlug plaats naast Samantha. Ook Draco kwam nu binnen gewandeld, hij nam plaats aan de andere kant van de klas naast Blaise, die verveeld om zich heen keek. Blijkbaar vond professor Sneep het niet zo aangenaam, hij vond het juist heel onaangenaam. Al liet hij het niet blijken, toch had Samantha die blik in zijn ogen gezien. Ze besloot zich best maar op haar drank te concentreren, dan al haar aandacht te laten afdwalen op hem. Ze zuchtte en nam net als alle anderen haar veer, inkt en perkament. Hij begon met het uitleggen van de drank, zoals gewoonlijk stak Hermelien haar vinger op om te kunnen antwoorden. Naast haar draaide Lumina zichtbaar met haar ogen. Ze ging verder met schrijven totdat professor Sneep op het bord tikte met zijn toverstok en daarop de instructies van de drank verschenen.  
Hermelien was de eerste die naar de voorraadkast liep en als een gek aan haar drank begon. Pas vijf minuten later begreep Samantha ook waarom en als ze met treuzelen haar tijd verloor, ging hij nooit klaar zijn tegen de middag. Ook Lumina bleek in te zien welk belang het had, maar toen professor Sneep haar drank wou bekijken, krijste Lumina: "Sleur hem niet mee!" Dit deed ze iedere keer en iedere les, leek professor Sneep ook meer en meer zijn geduld te verliezen.  
"Jufvrouw Montagné," zei hij kil, "ik neem aan dat je geen strafwerk bij wilt." Lumina schudde haar hoofd maar bleef beschermd bij haar drank staan.  
"Ik wil ook niet dat u hem meesleurt met dat ding!" gilde ze, Hermelien draaide met haar ogen terwijl Ron rood werd van zijn lach in te houden.  
"Twintig punten aftrek van Ravenklauw," zei hij koel en zonder nog te drank te bekijken liep hij door naar Bibi, die stopte met snijden.  
"Waar wacht je op jufrouw Clear," zei hij en leek, al het geduld die hij nog had, te verliezen. Bibi grijnsde en kruiste haar armen over elkaar.  
"Ik wacht tot u weer verder gaat naar de volgende persoon," zei ze spottend, aan de andere kant van het lokaal leek het even dat zelfs Draco in lachen zou uitbarsten, maar dat deed hij niet. Sneep haalde diep adem en zei toen heel stil, dat zelfs Samantha die naast Bibi stond het met moeite kon horen: "Nog eens twintig punten van Ravenklauw, de volgende keer strafwerk." Bibi draaide met haar ogen, het interesseerde haar niet. "Waarom wordt ik altijd opgescheept met het gestoorde soort." Hij besloot eerst verder te gaan met het trio voordat hij zich bij Samantha zou wagen, eenmaal bij hun vandaan mompelde Lumina: "Ja, maar met zo een neus." Bibi en Lumina lachten maar toen Sneep zich omdraaide, vormden ze het om in een slap hoestje.  
"Toverdranklessen kunnen toch ontzettend leuk zijn," zei Lumina spottend en ging verder met haar drank, Bibi grijnsde, maar Samantha staarde een hele tijd in Professor Sneep zijn rug totdat Bibi plots haar een trap haf en naar haar toverdrank wees. Samantha glimlachte schaapachtig, Bibi trok een wenkbrauw op, maar schudde uiteindelijk haar hoofd en ging zelf verder. _Concentreer je Samantha. _Ze beet op haar lip, het was bijna fout gegaan en zuchtte opgelucht eenmaal haar drank toch de juiste kleur aannam. Hermelien was de eerste die klaar was, niet dat het Samantha nog verbaasde. Ze keek naar het tafereel die zich afspeelde aan de andere kant van het lokaal. Potter had zojuist weer een drank verpest, hij was de laatste tijd verschrikkelijk afwezig en Samantha kon aan niets anders denken dan de aanvallen van de dooddoeners vorige week, daardoor kreeg weer eens extra werk. Ze schudde haar hoofd, zouden dingen altijd hetzelfde blijven zoals nu? Ze wist het antwoord hierop, ze moest alleen maar aan haar moeder denken. Haar moeder was een geweldige vrouw geweest, maar alles was ook veranderd toen haar vader er niet meer was. Voorzichtig goot ze het brouwsel in een flesje en diende het in. Bibi deed niet veel later hetzelfde en fluisterde in Samantha's oor: "Als je Sneep probeert te vermoorden heb je meer dan een dodelijke blik nodig." Lumina grijnsde en knikte: "Ja, zoals een bijl." Samantha lachte en zag hoe Sneep kwaad hun richting uit keek, ze bloosde licht en liep toen Lumina en Bibi achterna.  
"Ik moet Tom opzoeken," zei ze, beide meisjes stopten op slag en draaiden zich duister om. Samantha voelde een spanning en ze keek naar de grond, wat ze het meeste van de tijd sowieso toch deed. "Ik moet ooit gaan, het wordt van mij verwacht." Lumina keek getraumatiseerd haar richting uit terwijl Bibi een wenkbrauw optrok. _Het is niet dat ik hem wil zien. _Draco liep met een grote boog om haar heen terwijl Potter hard tegen haar aanliep waardoor haar tas op de grond viel en haar boeken over de grond gelden. Lumina schoot in actie: "POTTER!" Hij keek achterom, kwaad haar richting uit, maar Lumina liep hyperactief zijn richting uit, "eet boeken Potter!" Hij keek verrast en schreeuwde bijna voor het hele kasteel: "Ben je nu echt gestoord!" Samantha zuchtte, negeerde de ruzie en liet zich vallen op haar knieën om zo haar boeken te verzamelen. Ze hoorde een gevaarlijk gegrom van dichtbij en zag dat Lumina haar meehielp de boeken op te rapen, af en toe keek ze gevaarlijk naar Potter zijn rug en uiteindelijk gaf ze Samantha haar boeken aan. Samantha glimlachte haar vriendin toe die nog steeds dreigend naar Potter keek, die het niet eens meer merkte. _Hij moest de wereld redden? _, dacht ze spottend. Ze stopte haar boeken weer er in en had plots de behoefte om zich vast te klampen aan Bibi en Lumina, gillend vragen om hulp en hoe ze het best Tom kon ontwijken. Ze mochten spijtig genoeg niets merken dat ze eigenlijk niet op die manier om Tom gaf. Ze zuchtte droevig, alleen nog gedaanteverwisseling en dan moest ze naar hem toe. Het bleef opmerkelijk stil tussen hun drietjes.

Ze liep haastig richting de ziekenzaal terwijl alle andere zich naar hun leerlingenkamer begaven of naar de bibliotheek gingen of… het kwam er eigenlijk op neer dat Samantha al die dingen nu liever doet dan naar hem gaan, ze had echter weinig keus. Het was een soort code dat het verwacht werd dat je jouw 'vriendje' ging opzoeken als die ziek was, dat ging ze dus doen, al was het tegen haar zin. Voor ze naar binnen ging, haalde ze diep adem en drukte de deurklink naar beneden.  
Ze zag meteen waar hij lag, het bed met de bloemen, kaartjes en vooral veel snoep. Hij keek omhoog van zijn boek, haar richting uit en glimlachte. Meteen legde hij het boek aan de kant en keek haar afwachtend aan. Ze herinnerde zich plots weer wat ze vergeten was. Zijn snoep en beterschap kaart. Ze beet op haar lip, typische haar, de belangrijke details vergeten.  
"Hoi," zei hij en wees naast de stoel naast zijn bed, ze vroeg zich af of het wel noodzakelijk was om zo dichtbij hem te komen. Ze schuifelde voorzichtig zijn richting uit en ging zitten.  
"Hoi," zei ze haastig terug, "ik heb al je notities verzameld en ze liggen al op de slaapzaal, heb ik voor gezorgd en Mandy natuurlijk ook." Hij glimlachte nog steeds vriendelijk haar richting uit.  
"Het gaat al beter," zei hij, en ging meer rechtop zitten, "binnenkort mag ik uit de ziekenzaal en ik hoop dat ik dan zo snel mogelijk weer kan beginnen trainen voor zwerkbal." Samantha glimlachte blij en probeerde zo opgewekt mogelijk te zeggen: "Wat goed voor je." Hij knikte alleen maar even en het bleef een lange tijd stil tussen de twee. Ze voelde plots zijn hand door haar haar gaan en schrok even van de plotseling aanraking. Ze bleef stijf op haar stoel geklemd zitten en toen ze plots Madame Plijster uit haar katoor zag stappen, dacht ze gered te zijn. Totdat ze zag dat ze gewoon de ziekenzaal uitliep met een heleboel drankjes in haar handen. _Wat was er aan de hand? _  
Tom leek niet verbaasd te zijn, hij vond dit blijkbaar de gewone gang van zaken en negeerde de hele scène gewoon. Samantha keek hem verbaasd aan, hij haalde gewoon de schouders op en lachte: " Gebeurd steeds vaker en vaker dat ze dat doet," hij keek met een verveelde blik naar de deur en dan weer opgewekt naar haar, "ze komt nooit terug met een leerling, noch een leraar, maar ik lig er niet over wakker," Samantha was niet verbaasd dat te horen, "momenteel probeer ik zelf te herstellen en…" hij keek haar geheimzinnig aan, Samantha trok een wenkbrauw op, "er is binnenkort een Zweinsveld weekend, misschien dat we te samen kunnen gaan." Het klonk niet als een vraag, meer als een verplichting. Ze kon onmogelijk nee zeggen dus knikte en bloosde. Hij leek tevreden en kneep zacht in haar hand. Ze vroeg zich plotseling af hoe Tom zou reageren op het nieuws dat zij de nieuwe assistent was van professor Sneep. Ze kon haar lach bijna niet inhouden en besloot het dus maar uit te testen.  
"Ik heb ook nieuws," zei ze en streek een rode lok haar achter haar oor, Tom keek met een nieuwsgierige blik naar haar, ze ging heel serieus verder, " ik ben professor Sneep's zijn nieuwe assistent geworden." Terwijl ze het nieuws meedeelde, zag ze Tom's ogen vergroten tot de grote van een theeschoteltje en haar met open mond aanstaren. Hij zij niets voor een poos, maar herstelde zich toen en glimlachte met een lach alsof hij juist een citroen gegeten had.  
"Dat is mooi voor je," zei hij, hij ging helemaal rechtop zitten, "gefeliciteerd." Samantha glimlachte en stond op. Tom keek teleurgesteld, "moet je nu al weer weg, je bent hier nog maar net." Ze drukte een kus op zijn voorhoofd wat hem deed zwijgen.  
"Huiswerk," en liep zo de ziekenzaal uit.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hoofdstuk 10:**

Het was niet alleen een uitvlucht geweest, het was ook nog waar. Ze had nog een stapel huiswerk die op haar zat te wachten en met tegenzin slenterde ze terug naar haar leerlingenkamer. Het was behoorlijk stil in het kasteel en degene die nog rondliepen, namen net als haar hun tijd.  
Ze kon zich echt niet concentreren, ze moest telkens weer terug denken aan het voorval dat zich had voorgedaan in de ziekenzaal. Voor wie waren die drankjes geweest en waarom had Madame Plijster zo bezorgt gekeken?  
Ze zuchtte en bladerde haar bezweringen toverboek door. Zou een leerling gewond geraakt zijn? Zou Zweinstein nu ook onveilig zijn? Ze keek uit het raam, huiswerk zou nu niet lukken. _Het is toch pas voor over een week _, dacht ze in zichzelf en sloeg het boek dicht. Ze ging gemakkelijker zitten en sloot haar ogen. _Ze had nog zeeën van tijd. _Slaperig wreef ze in haar ogen en stond op, als ze toch niets ging doen, kon ze beter naar bed gaan. Ze zag hoe Mandy haar had zitten aan te staren en trok een wenkbrauw op. De laatste tijd deed iedereen wel vreemd, maar dat was ze al gewoon.  
"Voelt Tom zich al beter?" vroeg ze, ze legde haar boek aan de kant en glimlachte. Samantha knikte en glimlachte terug.  
"Hij mag binnenkort de ziekenzaal terug uit," zei ze en trok haar T-shirt recht, "dat wist je waarschijnlijk wel… je gaat bijna elke dag." Mandy bloosde lichtjes, haar bruine ogen gleden naar haar voeten en ze probeerde zich te verschuilen achter haar hazelbruine haar. Samantha grijnsde, Mandy kon niet langer haar gevoelens verborgen houden. Sinds die mislukte zwerkbalwedstrijd had ze zich raar beginnen gedragen en nu schemerde het tot haar door _Mandy was verliefd op Tom. _Best ludiek, Mandy had totaal niets van jaloezie laten merken toen opeens Tom zo klef tegenover Samantha had beginnen doen. Ik merk ook dingen veel te laat op, dacht ze. Als ze dit voordien geweten had, had ze Tom zeker en vast afgewezen, dan had ze nu geen last van een vriend die haar zowat stalkte.  
"Mandy?" vroeg ze, haar vriendin keek haar aan, Samantha schudde haar hoofd, "laat maar," ze glimlachte, "ik ga gaan slapen. Morgen." Ze liet Mandy achter in de nog drukke leerlingenkamer en eenmaal in bed plofte ze neer en viel als een blok in slaap.

_Ze waren aan het trainen en alles ging goed. Mandy en zij konden iedere bal van Tom onderscheppen en het leek wel een spel. Wie kon het dat het beste. Samantha schudde haar hoofd. Wat probeerde ze in godsnaam te bewijzen. Ze keek rondom zich en zag Bibi en Draco te samen, Lumina zat een paar rijen verder en ze keek bijna over Sneep, die verborgen zat in één van de uithoeken van het stadion. Ze knipperde met haar ogen.  
"Sam!" schreeuwde Tom, ze gleed van haar bezem af en de val was zelfs niet akelig. Ze viel op een reusachtig blad, dat naar beneden dwarrelde en in een beek terecht kwam.Ze was veilig. Ze glimlachte…  
"Samantha?" ze keek achter zich. _

"Sam," gilde een stem in haar oor, het was Lumina die op haar bed zat, "gelukkig je leeft nog!" ze knuffelde haar vriendin die slaperig in de ogen wreef, "toch moet ik nog altijd Tirion vermoorden. Liefst langzaam en heel erg pijnlijk." Samantha geeuwde en rekte zich uit.  
" Hoe laat is het?" vroeg ze terwijl ze al tastend op zoek ging achter haar eigen horloge dat ze eigenlijk bijna nooit droeg. Lumina leek het ook niet te weten en haalde haar schouders op. Samantha zuchtte en ging op zoek achter kleren, in de broekzak van haar broek vond ze haar horloge. Ze had nog een halfuur voor de lessen begonnen. Uitgeput kroop ze weer weg onder de dekens, maar Lumina porde haar in haar zij waardoor ze toch opstond en begon met haar kleren aan te trekken.  
"Ik heb al een lijst van hoe ik het ga doen Sam," ratelde ze verder, "Bibi verzon er ook een paar…" Samantha gooide de boeken in haar tas die ze deze ochtend ging nodig hebben. Lumina was drukke gebaren aan het maken en miste Samantha op een haar na.  
"Klaar," mompelde Samantha, Lumina knipperde verbaasd met haar ogen en knikte voordat ze verder ging met haar plannen.  
De hele weg naar de Grote zaal had ze het er over totdat ze de zaal binnenstapte en plotseling stil werd. Samantha keek haar vriendin twijfelend aan, Lumina haar ogen werden zo groot als theeschoteltjes en wees naar de Oppertafel. Hij zag er normaal uit zoals gewoonlijk, er ontbrak echter één persoon… _Professor Sneep. _  
"SAM," gilde Lumina, ze trok de aandacht van sommige studenten terwijl anderen hun probeerden te negeren, "weetje dit is geweldig… is er een beter woord dan geweldig?" ze ging tussen Bibi en Luna zitten, "Bibi hij is er niet. Misschien heeft hij dit keer een echt ongeluk gehad misschien is hij zelfs weg… voorgoed!" Bibi trok een wenkbrauw op.  
"Wij waren alleszins niet de oorzaak want gisteren avond zat hij hier nog," zei ze en at rustig verder van haar omelet. Lumina keek Bibi zuur aan en stootte Samantha aan.  
"Wat denk jij Samantha?" vroeg ze, maar toen er geen antwoord leek te komen, draaide ze met haar ogen, "ik ga Blaise gaan ergeren hiermee." Ze sprong op en danste naar het Zwadderich gedeelte, waar ze met veel zuchten en zuurkijkende mensen ontvangen werd.  
"Je ziet zo bleek!" zei Luna, "waarschijnlijk is dat het gevolg van…" Maar Samantha hoorde niet wat erachter kwam. _Was het daarom dat madame Plijster gisteren zo druk in de weer was geweest. _

Dit kon niet waar zijn. Wat was er gebeurd? Was alles wel oké? Ze had niet door dat ze al een hele tijd naar haar bord had zitten staren terwijl sommige mensen haar met een rare blik aankeken. Zelfs Bibi keek op. Ze stootte Samantha tegen haar schouder. Samantha draaide haar hoofd nog eens naar de Oppertafel toe, alsof hij toch ieder moment zou binnenwandelen en plaats zou nemen. Dat gebeurde echter niet.  
"Samantha, is alles wel oké?" vroeg Bibi en dronk van haar thee. Samantha knikte en Bibi zuchtte terwijl ze Samantha een geërgerd blik toewierp, "ja natuurlijk en daarom kijk je naar je bord alsof de wereld zojuist is vergaan," ze stopte even en begon toen over iets anders, "leeft Tirion nog?"   
_Tirion?… Oh Tom. _"Ja," zei ze, "met hem is alles oké" Bibi schudde haar hoofd en stond op. "Ik ga nog even naar Draco," zei ze voordat ze zich omdraaide en wegging. Samantha zuchtte en stond ook op, honger had ze toch niet. Ze dacht na terwijl ze naar de les liep, wat gebeurde er nu met de drank? Ze botste plotseling tegen iemand aan. Het was Potter, die er nogal beroerd uitzag.  
"Sorry," mompelde hij en liep verder. Wat deed iedereen toch weer raar.

Na een paar dagen was Tom dan uiteindelijk uit de ziekenzaal en was hij volop aan het plannen voor de volgende match. Wat het nog erger maakte was dat Samantha de datum van het Zweinsveld weekend had nagekeken en dat het zowat samen viel met Valentijn. Het kon nu alleen nog maar bergafwaarts gaan, dacht ze. Ze haatte Valentijn. Tom blijkbaar niet.   
Nog steeds was Professor Sneep niet terug en ze had iets vaags gehoord over vervanging. Ze werd er alleen maar zenuwachtig van. Ze nam haar bezem en besloot dat ze wat frisse lucht goed kon gebruiken. "Moet ik meegaan?" vroeg Tom vrijwel meteen, ze schudde haar hoofd. Er waren heel wat dingen die ze wel nog alleen kon, dankjewel. Met twee treden tegelijk liep ze de trap af en hoorde haar eigen voetstappen weergalmen. Ze was bijna buiten of ze zag dat Potter, Griffel en Wemel naar buiten slopen. Ze trok een wenkbrauw op, maar besloot er zich niet in te gaan verdiepen. Ze wachtte een tijdje voordat ze zelf naar buiten ging en sprong gewoon meteen op haar bezem. Er zou vervanging komen. Ze ontweek een uil die op zijn weg naar god-weet-waar ging. Ze zigzagde een paar rondjes over het veld. Plots hoorde ze haar naam. Ze keek naar beneden en zag Bibi staan. "Samantha!" Haar vriendin zwaaide met haar armen, ze haalde haar schouders op en daalde neer net voor Bibi's voeten.  
"Is er iets?" vroeg ze verbaasd. Bibi keek haar zuur aan. "Moet er nu al iets zijn doordat wij kunnen praten," zei ze spottend terug. Samantha grijnsde.  
"Zegt het meisje die constant bij Draco Malfidus zit," zei ze spottend terug, "Bibi ik snap het niet." Bibi leek niet van plan om het ook uit te leggen. Ze negeerde wat Samantha zei en sleurde haar mee naar het kasteel. Samantha liet haar maar begaan. Eigenlijk wilde ze het ook niet snappen, het was beter zo. "Komend Zweinsveld weekend wilt Tom dat ik met hem meega," mompelde ze. Bibi trok een gezicht.  
"Ik snap jou nu nog minder Sam," zei ze, ze keek om, "je vind hem saai, ik snap niet waarom je er met hem omgaat. _Uit pure verveling? _" Samantha lachte, ze had wel gelijk. Ze kon er beter mee ophouden. Trouwens Mandy vond hem wel leuk. "Geen idee," loog ze en glimlachte. Bibi schudde haar hoofd en mompelde wat dat onverstaanbaar was.  
"Heb je gehoord over Sneep's vervanging?" vroeg ze. Samantha snoof. Het was nogal moeilijk om er niets over te horen, heel het kasteel had het er over, "dat neem ik aan als een 'ja' dus." Het bleef even stil, "je werkt toch samen met hem aan een project en je weet helemaal niet wat…" Samantha liet haar niet eens uitspreken. "Neen," zei ze gefrustreerd, "als ik het wist had ik het je al lang verteld." Bibi knikte en ze stapten het kasteel in. "Je weet maar nooit," zei ze, "zelfs Draco weet het niet." Dat verklaard veel… niet. Als zelfs Draco het niet wist, moest het wel serieus zijn. Misschien moesten ze zich er maar beter bij neerleggen.  
"Ik ga de gangen gaan inspecteren," zei Bibi toen, "tot morgen." Ze draaide zich om en ging de andere kant uit. Morgen zou een grote verrassing worden bij toverdranken.

Kwaad staarde ze uit het raam van haar slaapzaal. Ze kon het geen dag langer verdragen dat ze niet wist wat er in Merlijns naam aan de hand was, maar wat kon ze doen. Ze kon moeilijk gaan aankloppen en wachten tot hij opendeed toch? Alhoewel ze dat heel graag had willen doen, zelfs Lumina was bereid geweest haar erbij te helpen want een les langer bij Slakhoorn en ze zou een inzinking krijgen, twee weken was meer dan genoeg. Het enige wat hem interesseerde waren mensen met een goede naam en als je geluk had en heel erg goed was, dan misschien toonde hij ook interesse in jou, maar dan nog was het om een soort clubje op te bouwen met mensen aan wie hij later nog iets kon hebben. Ze snoof en keek naar haar huiswerk van bezweringen die ze net had afgemaakt. _je werkt toch samen met hem aan een project en je weet helemaal niet wat… _Ze grijnsde, plotseling kreeg ze een briljante ingeving. Ze zou hem schrijven, ze had dan ook tenminste meer kans op een antwoord in vergelijking met haar vorig idee om samen met Lumina de Kerkers in rep en roer te zetten, al zou ze dat gebruiken als tweede optie.  
Ze zou vragen hoe het nu met dat project zat. Goed plan, dacht ze grijnzend en knikte. Ze zou zo subtiel mogelijk proberen blijven ook al wist ze dat ze waarschijnlijk toch door de mand zou vallen. Ze kon een poging wagen, dus nam ze een stuk nieuw perkament en dopte haar veer in de inkt. Hoe zou ze beginnen? "Dit is moeilijker dan ik dacht," zei ze na een tijdje van mislukte pogingen.  
_Geachte Professor Sneep, _Dit klonk veel te raar, maar het was het enigste en de beste idee waarop ze kon komen om de brief te beginnen.  
_Door uw afwezigheid vroeg ik mij af hoe het nu verder moet met de drank. Omdat u zelf niets liet horen of schreef, schrijf ik zelf.  
Moet ik eraan verder werken op mijzelf aan het project of moeten we het voorlopig stop zetten. _Wat als het slechter ging met hem dan verwacht en terugschreef om het stop te zetten, als hij terugschreef tenminste.  
_Ik wacht op een antwoord.  
Samantha Midi _  
Goed, nu ze hem eindelijk geschreven had, kon ze hem dus ook zo vlug mogelijk verzenden per uil. Ze sprong van haar bed af. Sinds Tom terug was, was dit ook de enige plaats waar ze zonder hem nog kon zijn. Ze moest echt dringend met hem praten want ze kon dit spelletje niet lang meer vol houden en het liefst voor het Zweinsveld weekend die ontzettend dichtbij bleek te zijn. Ze liep stil de trap af en zag dat de leerlingenkamer zo bevolkt was, dat ze heel makkelijk naar buiten zou kunnen sluipen zonder dat iemand het door had. Tot haar vreugde bleek Tom ook nog eens afgeleid te zijn door Mandy. _Perfect. _Ze liep voorzichtig zigzaggend door de leerlingen door en zo de kamer uit.  
Ze wandelde aan een stevig tempo dor, ze wilde namelijk zo vlug mogelijk een antwoord die hopelijk een stuk van het mysterie oploste. Ze was zodanig druk met in zichzelf te discussiëren dat ze Madame Plijster niet zag, die juist de hoek omkwam met een paar drankjes in haar armen. Samantha schrok zich rot toen ze dan ook tegen iemand aanliep. "Sorry," zei ze en zag lijkbleek, maar keek verbaasd toen ze zag dat de flesjes niet gebroken waren. Pas later besefte ze dat er een onbreekbaarheids spreuk moest over uitgesproken geweest zijn. Misschien moest ze die onthouden voor de volgende toverdrankles en ze weer stuntelig was. "Alles is in orde," zei Madame Plijster terwijl ze haastig de drankjes opraapte. Samantha zag enkele namen en herkende ze ook, degene die ze kreeg moest wel heel erg hevig pijn hebben. Haar ogen vergoten zich, misschien… "Moet ik anders meehelpen met dragen?" vroeg ze en hield haar gezicht strak, Madame Plijster leek heel even te twijfelen, maar knikte uiteindelijk. "Ik kan wel wat hulp gebruiken," zei ze als excuus en duwde de meerderheid in Samantha 's armen. Ze had een klein vermoeden dat ze wist voor wie ze waren al hoopte ze dat ze fout zat, maar toch was het een goede gelegenheid waarvan ze wel gebruik moest maken. Ze liep dus achter Madame Plijster aan die richting de kerkers liep. Ze had dus gelijk, ze waren dus wel degelijk voor professor Sneep. Wat zou er gebeurd zijn?  
Even later stonden ze voor de deur van zijn kantoor en klopte Madame Plijster aan. De deur ging traag open, het was professor Perkamentus die in de deuropening stond. Hij leek even verbaasd en wierp een vragende blik op Madame Plijster die iets fluisterde wat Samantha niet kon horen, maar uiteindelijk deed hij toch een stap opzij. Madame Plijster liep zodanig snel langs hem heen dat Samantha zich voelde alsof ze in slowmotion bewoog. Ze stapte onzeker binnen en haf de drankjes terug aan Madame Plijster die door een deur verdween. Professor Perkamentus en zij bleven achter en hij draaide zich naar haar toe. "Wilt u dit absoluut aan niemand zeggen," zei hij, hij keek serieus en leek een stuk ouder, " er gaan al genoeg roddels het kasteel rond." Ze knikte en haalde de brief uit haar zakken. Nu ze hier toch was. "Professor, zou u dan alsjeblieft deze brief aan professor Sneep kunnen bezorgen?" vroeg ze en voegde er aan toe, "het is voor het project." Professor Perkamentus nam de brief aan met een wat vrolijkere blik in zijn ogen. "Ja, hij had er me al iets over verteld," zei hij, "ik zal hem zeker bezorgen, maar als ik jou was, zou ik nu maar beter naar je leerlingenkamer terug gaan." Hij hield de deur voor haar open. Ze glimlachte, knikte en liep naar buiten met een opgelucht gevoel. Morgen zou ze met Tom praten, maar nu zou ze eerst met Mandy praten want eigenlijk moesten er heel wat dingen opgeklaard worden tussen hun beide.

Ze stapte op een snelle looppas terug naar de leerlingenkamer waar ze Mandy al vrijwel meteen vond. "Mandy?" vroeg ze, haar vriendin keek haar verbaasd aan, "kan ik je spreken?" ze zag Tom hun beide vragend aankijken, "alleen?" Mandy knikte, glimlachte naar Tom en Samantha deed niet eens de moeite te glimlachen. Ze besloot gewoon rechtuit te zijn. "Ik denk dat ik Tom ga dumpen," zei ze. _Misschien was dat té rechtuit geweest. _Mandy keek haar met opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan, "ik maakte een vergissing. Hij is wel leuk, maar dan wel als een vriend en ik weet niet wat te doen want," nu een soort van flauw excuus, "want ik wil hem niet kwetsen." Mandy leek even niet te weten wat ze hierop moest zeggen. Ze leek diep na te denken en na een tijd mompelde ze: "Als je inderdaad zeker bent dat je hem gewoon als vriend wilt houden, zou ik hem niet te lang aan het lijntje houden," ze keek Samantha doordringend aan, "dat maakt het alleen maar erger." Dan wist Samantha precies wat te doen, ze glimlachte en omhelsde Mandy. "Je zal wel gelijk hebben," fluisterde Samantha, ze keek Mandy aan, die er redelijk blij mee was, "ik ga morgen met hem praten. Dank je." Mandy zou dus waarschijnlijk Tom met open armen ontvangen. Ze had Mandy zien staren en ze wist dat Mandy wel iedere dag in de ziekenboeg was langs geweest, toen Lumina en Bibi hem knock-out hadden geslagen. Ze zou weer vrij zijn. _Woohoo, vrijheid woohoo._ Lumina en Bibi zouden overgelukkig zijn, want ze vonden het maar saai met Tom erbij, wat eigenlijk wel waar was en het verwonderde Samantha nog steeds dat Lumina nog niet had geprobeerd Tom uit de Astronomietoren te duwen.

Ze werd de volgende ochtend wakker met een goed gevoel en rekte zich uit. _Niets zou deze dag kunnen verpesten. _Mandy haar bed was al leeg, wat raar was dus wierp ze een blik op haar klok. Over een half uur had ze gedaanteverwisseling en ze was nog niets eens aangekleed. Ze gilde en liep half struikelend naar haar hutkoffer waar ze gisteren haar schooluniform had gesmeten. Tijdens het aandoen viel ze over haar gewaad. _Handig. _Ze trok die dus ook aan en vond onder haar bed haar nodige boeken. "Waar is mijn tas," zei ze en wreef in haar ogen, ze stond recht en zag dat hij aan het uiteinde van haar bed lag. Opgelucht stak ze haar boeken erin en viste haar toverstok vanonder haar hoofdkussen terwijl ze in haar schoenen stapte. "Ha! Klaar," zei ze en bekeek zichzelf niet in de spiegel omdat ze er moest uitzien alsof ze zojuist een eind was gaan vliegen. Ze besloot dat ze het best kon bij de keukens kon langsgaan en daar vlug iets om te eten halen zodat ze meteen naar de les kon. Trouwens de huiselven hadden niets liever. Ze holde de trappen af en een tweedejaar, die blijkbaar ook te laat was opgestaan, kon zichzelf net redden. Bij het portret aankomen kietelde ze de peer en werd binnengelaten. Meteen kwam er een stroom huiselven naar haar toe. "Miste ontbijt," mompelde ze, "dus zou ik wat toast kunnen krijgen?" De huiselven knikten en het was een elf met een toren van mutsen op zijn hoofd, die er haar kwam brengen. "Dankje," zei ze, ze draaide zich om, maar rende tegen iets hards aan. Wat blijkbaar een mens was en ook nog eens in een rothumeur was. _Niet goed. _  
Met grote schrikogen keek Samantha omhoog en zag Sneep staan, met een gezicht alsof hij net wakker was en nog geen koffie had gehad. Hij was echter wakker, half beter en ondanks het feit dat hij er nog niet gezond uit zag en met krukken liep, had hij blijkbaar toch al genoeg kracht om aan Madame Plijster te ontsnappen! Een brede grijns verscheen op Samantha haar gezicht en voordat ze zichzelf tegen had kunnen houden sloeg ze haar armen om Severus zijn middel. "U leeft nog!" riep ze breed grijnzend uit terwijl de huiselven rustig verder gingen waar ze bezig mee waren geweest en Sneep grimaste. "Ja Jufvrouw Middi, al betwijfel ik dat dit lang het geval zal zijn," mompelde Sneep tussen opeen geklemde tanden door en met een knalrode kleur liep Samantha de leraar los. "Het spijt me, ik ga maar," mompelde ze plots verlegen en durfde Sneep niet meer aan te kijken.  
Ze schuifelde langs hem heen. "Wat betreft het project," zei hij stil, " over twee weken, als ik dan nog leef tenminste," Samantha bloosde weer, " in het weekend, de zaterdag. Ik zend je nog wel instructies met een uil." Samantha grijnsde weer en besloot dat ze beter kon wachten met haar vreugdedansje tot ze uit de keukens was. Op dat moment kwam Madame Plijster binnen met een rood hoofd en een kwade uitdrukking op haar gezicht. "IK ZEI NOG ZO DAT JE MOEST RUSTEN, MAAR NEEN DAAR IS SEVERUS SNEEP TE GOED VOOR!" Professor Sneep grimaste nog meer en wierp haar een veelbetekende blik toe. Ze snoof en liep mompelend op hem af. Samantha ving iets op dat klonk als 'negeren Albus en vastketenen aan bed'. Samantha haar ogen werden dubbel zo groot, misschien kon ze nu beter naar buiten gaan. Of het nog niet genoeg was, kwam Perkamentus binnen met een brede glimlach. "Ik zie dat Madame Plijster je al gevonden heeft," zei hij vrolijk tegen de niet zo vrolijke Sneep, toen pas merkte Perkamentus Samantha op, " Jufvrouw Midi, moet jij niet in de les zijn?" Samantha werd wit en keek op haar horloge voordat ze op een spoedtempo naar buiten liep. Ze was te laat! Ze bereikte de klas vlugger dan verwacht en kwam hijgend binnen gestormd. Professor Anderling keek haar koel aan, "tien punten aftrek voor Huffelpuf." Samantha plofte naar Lumina neer die haar verbaasd aankeek. "Normaal ben ik degene die altijd te laat is," zei ze grijnzend, "zo… heb je iemand vermoord? Was het daarom?" Haar vriendin porde in haar zij terwijl Professor Anderling, die niet in de stemming bleek te zijn, haar oogleden versmalden en hun dreigend aankeek. Omdat ze wist dat als ze nu een opmerking maakte en Lumina haar daardoor waarschijnlijk, zoals in de meeste gevallen, zou aanvallen, negeerde ze het duo en ging verder met haar les. Bibi keek Samantha met opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan en wierp haar een blik toe. Professor Anderling leek haar geduld te verliezen en toen ook Draco zich ook omdraaide en met zijn ogen rolde, verloor ze het dus helemaal. "Oké wie wil er nog meer weten waarom Jufvrouw Midi een kwartier te laat in de les was," zei ze gefrustreerd. Niemand stak hun hand op, al keken Tom en Mandy haar wel doordringend aan, "Jufvrouw Midi waarom was je te laat?" Samantha keek verbaasd naar haar leerkracht, misschien kon ze beter niet zeggen dat ze zojuist in de keukens professor Sneep bijna had vermoord in haar omhelzing. Iedereen keek haar nu aan omdat het nu ook al meer dan een minuut stil was. Lumina keek haar met glinsterende ogen aan, terwijl professor Anderling een wenkbrauw ophaalde en Bibi haar best deed niet in lachen uit te barsten. "Verslapen," bracht ze uit. Draco draaide opnieuw met zijn ogen. "Natuurlijk hoor," zei hij fluisterend, " verslapen," Bibi keek hem met opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan en schudde haar hoofd, Draco keek haar verbaasd aan en gromde, "wat?" Bibi negeerde hem, net als professor Anderling. "Kan ik nu met mijn les verder gaan?" vroeg ze verveeld, Lumina haalde haar schouders op. "Als u er op staat professor," zei ze. Griffel keek haar met een afkeurende blik aan, maar zoals alle andere, keek ze ook geschokt. Samantha slikte en keek Lumina aan die vol zelfvertrouwen, professor Anderling haar blik negeerde. "Twintig punten aftrek voor Ravenklauw, "zei ze knarsetandend en draaide zich om zodat ze naar haar bureau kon lopen, "en jullie lezen nu allemaal hoofdstuk veertien… in stilte." Lumina haalde verveeld haar boek uit haar rugzak en sloeg het open. "Het was veel leuker om Sneep te ergeren," mompelde ze en Samantha grijnsde.

Samantha tikte Tom op zijn schouder na de les en fluisterde: "Kan ik je spreken?" Hij keek haar verbaasd aan, Mandy knikte goedkeurend. "Is goed," zei hij en stond op, Lumina keek verveeld naar het duo, maar toen Samantha haar grijnzend aankeek, leek ze te begrijpen wat ze van plan was. Draco keek geërgerd op het moment Lumina, Bibi hyperactief porde in haar zij. Samantha negeerde het en sleurde Tom meer naar buiten, die niet wist wat hem te wachten stond. "Waarom moet je mij opeens spreken?" vroeg hij verbaasd, "normaal wil je altijd meteen naar je andere klas." hij keek haar doordringend aan, "Is er iets mis?" Ze schudde eerst haar hoofd, maar knikte toen. De meeste leerlingen die hun voorbij liepen, wierpen hun rare blikken toe, maar ook die negeerde ze.  
"Ik twijfel aan onze," zei wist niet goed wat ze moest zeggen, misschien had ze dit beter kunnen voorbereiden, maar dat was nu te laat, "relatie. Ik weet niet eens of ik het zo kan noemen." Tom nam haar bij haar arm en deed alsof er niets aan de hand was. "Wat bedoel je?" vroeg hij paniekerig. "Ik bedoel hiermee dat ik er het liefst een einde aan maak en gewoon vrienden blijf," zei ze knarsetandend, _was hij nu echt zo'n idioot? _. Hij trok haar tegen zich aan. "Dat kun je niet menen," zei hij en knipperde verbijsterd met zijn ogen. "Natuurlijk wel," zei ze stil, "het is zelfs heel simpel." Tom kon het blijkbaar niet geloven, het drong alleszins niet tot hem door dat Samantha van hem af wilde.  
"Ik moet gaan," zei ze en glimlachte droef, "toverdranken." Hij knikte, maar was nog steeds verbaasd. "Kunnen we straks hierover verder praten?" vroeg hij stil, ze keek om.   
"Tom, we hebben verder niets om over te praten," zei Sam met een klein glimlach, maar gaf hem niet de kans om te reageren. "We kunnen beter gewoon vrienden blijven, deze 'relatie' werkt alleszins niet," ging ze verder en draaide zich vervolgens van de jongen af. Ze wilde zeker niet te laat komen voor Toverdranken, misschien dat Professor Sneep wel terug was. Oke, die kans was heel klein, maar misschien had hij Madame Plijster vervloekt, Slakhoorn opgesloten in een kast en stond nu wel voor de klas, klaar om weer geteisterd te worden door Lumina.  
Alleen was Professor Sneep niet terug en stond Professor Slakhoorn voor de zoveelste keer vooraan de klas. Ze was net op tijd, tot haar grote opluchting, nog een keer te laat komen, kon ze zich nu niet wagen. Ze ging naast Lumina zitten, die verveeld tekende in haar boek en toen ze naast zich keek, zag ze Bibi naar het plafond staren in hoop dat die zou instorten en Slakhoorn zou verpletteren.  
Ze hoorde ergens vaag in de verte iemand zeggen dat ze mochten beginnen en ontwaakte zo uit haar gedachten. Ondertussen waren de meeste al bezig met ingrediënten te verzamelen terwijl zij als enigste nog neerzat. Zachtjes vloekend stond ze op en liep naar de kast.  
"Zo zo," zei Draco lijzig, "jij was wel diep in je gedachten verzonken." Ze voelde dat ze rood kleurde, maar negeerde hem. Hij liep grijnzend weg en begon met het snijden van iets dat op een dode rat leek.  
"Hier," zei Lumina en duwde Samantha de ingrediënten in haar handen, "zijn lessen zijn zo saai dat ik zelfs extra tijd over heb om andere hun ingrediënten te zoeken. Kun je dat nou geloven!" Dat was niet erg moeilijk om te geloven, zelfs tijdens het bereiden van de drank viel ze hier in slaap en het feit dat hij altijd over die club van hem begon, maakte het er niet veel beter op. Hij had overduidelijk geen leven, maar besteedde zijn tijd om zich met het leven van een ander bezig te houden. Zolang ze maar succesvol waren of zouden worden.  
Ze bedankte Lumina en liep achter haar vriendin aan die helemaal van streek leek te zijn door het gene wat ze juist had gedaan. Samantha glimlachte en nadat ze de hare op haar bank verspreid had, wierp ze Lumina een medelevende blik toe.  
"Hoe verliep dat _gesprek _met Tom," zei ze, "zeg me dat je hem alleszins hebt neergeslagen." Samantha grinnikte en schudde haar hoofd. "We zullen geen last meer van hem hebben," zei ze glunderend, Lumina snoof. "Je kon tenminste gelogen hebben en toch gezegd hebben dat je hem hebt geslagen," zei ze dramatisch, pas later leek ze door te hebben wat Samantha zei. "Wat bedoel je met _'We zullen geen last meer van hem hebben' _?" Ze keek op en haar ogen werden dubbel zo groot. "Je hebt hem van kant gemaakt? Hem achtergelaten in het verboden bos? Hem met een bijl bewerkt?" Samantha zuchtte en glimlachte onschuldig naar de medeleerlingen in de klas die hun beide angstig aankeken, zelfs Slakhoorn leek meegeluisterd te hebben en kleurde wit. "Nou," zei ze twijfelend, "voor een stuk wel, zo zal het alleszins voor hem aanvoelen." Ze zweeg even. "Ik denk dat hij al die dingen liever had gehad, dan wat ik tegen hem zei." Lumina glimlachte en sneed het ratachtig ding in verscheidene stukjes. "Dat is geweldig!" zei ze iets te luid en zwaaide hyper met haar mes zodat iedereen in haar buurt uit de weg sprong.  
"Jufvrouw Montagné," klonk een piepstem vanachter een lessenaar, "wilt u alsjeblieft voorzichtiger omgaan met dat mes?" Draco kon bijna niet meer rechtstaan van het lachen en had tranen in zijn ogen. "Ja," zei hij spottend, "je had Potter ernstig kunnen bezeren en dat willen we allemaal toch niet." Potter keek Malfidus vernietigend aan, maar Lumina keek hem vol ongeloof aan.  
"Ben je op je hoofd gevallen Malfidus! Natuurlijk wil ik dat," zei ze en stak het mes bijna in Potters neus. Ze snoof en schudde met haar hoofd. Samantha hoorde Bibi sissen, "lager Lum!" Ze moest haar lach inhouden, maar Draco kon dat klaarblijkelijk niet en hield zich vast aan zijn tafel om niet in elkaar te zakken van het lachen.  
"Jufvrouw Montagné!" zei Slakhoorn kwaad en klom vanachter zijn lessenaar, een stuk zekerder van zichzelf, "ophouden! Dat zijn tien punten aftrek!" Lumina zwaaide met haar armen waardoor zelfs Samantha uit de weg moest duiken. "Wat! Ik heb hem niets eens geraakt!" zei Lumina bits, "wat voor professor ben jij!" Bibi leek het te weten, want ze fluisterde iets tegen Malfidus waardoor hij uiteindelijk toch in elkaar zakte en bijna op de grond beukte van het lachen. Iedereen die in hun buurt zat, had het blijkbaar ook gehoord want sommige keken afkeurend terwijl andere Draco 's voorbeeld volgden.  
"Klas is afgelopen, we gaan verder volgende les," zei hij trillend. De oude man had waarschijnlijk dit in zijn laatste jaren niet voorzien, maar Samantha kon hem geen ongelijk geven. Wie verwacht nu dat er een moordlustige zeventienjarige leerling in zijn klas zou zitten? 

Samantha staarde uit het raam, vandaag was weer een dag zoals een ander. Ze zuchtte terwijl ze afwezig door haar haar ging, het duurde nog zolang voordat het zaterdag zou zijn en nog steeds had ze geen verder instructies gekregen per uil. Ze had nu al honderdmaal dezelfde zin in het boek voor haar gelezen. Ze keek op en zag verder in de bibliotheek Tom en Mandy zitten. Tom keek weg en bestudeerde de boekenkast die een paar meter van hem stond. Ze schudde haar hoofd. Het vorige Zweinsveld weekend was een ramp geweest. Hij had haar constant achtervolgt omdat hij dacht dat ze vreemdging met iemand anders en daarom de relatie had stopgezet. Ze doopte haar veer in de inkt en begon met schrijven. _Concentreer je. _Het was makkelijker gezegd dan gedaan. Zeker met het feit dat het over drie dagen zaterdag was en ze nog steeds niets wist. Het leek zo abnormaal, maar ze zette de gedachte van zich af. Haar moeder had gelijk gehad, ze moest leren afwachten, iets wat voor haar heel moeilijk was. Ze haatte wachten, dus ze haatte het afwachten op instructies, ze haatte het dat Draco en Bibi nu wel redelijk lang wegbleven en ze haatte het dat professor Sneep de bibliotheek op dit moment kwam ingelopen. _Wacht…_ Kwam hij nu echt de bibliotheek ingelopen? Ze moest wel hallucineren. "Samantha!" Het was Lumina die bevestigde dat het wel degelijk niet zo was. "De neus leeft nog!" Ze knipperde verbaasd met haar ogen, maar langs de andere kant was ze ook blij. Morgen hadden ze toverdranken! Ze glimlachte terwijl Lumina breed grijnzend Sneep aanstaarde. "En we hebben morgen toverdranken!" Lumina sprong van haar stoel. "Dit betekend dat toverdranklessen weer leuk worden en een nieuwe kans om de neus zelf van kant te maken!" Sommige leerlingen in hun buurt wierpen hun vuile blikken toe of mompelden 'Dit is een _bibliotheek _voor het geval jullie dat niet weten.' Lumina keek dan zoals gewoonlijk met een dreigende en krankzinnige blik hun aan zodat ze meteen hun mond hielden. Samantha glimlachte nog steeds en merkte niet dat Bibi voor haar een boek liet neerploffen waardoor mensen nog meer vuile blikken naar hun wierpen.  
"Bibi!" zei Lumina, maar Bibi maakte Lumina 's zin verveeld af. "Sneep is terug," ze wierp een blik naar Samantha, "en morgen hebben we toverdranken." Draco draaide met zijn ogen en ging zitten terwijl hij iets mompelde dat op 'rare meiden' leek. "Slakje moet inpakken," zei Lumina stil en stootte bijna uit enthousiastheid een pot inkt over haar boek. Zij zag er blijkbaar naar uit om professor Sneep weer te teisteren en hem het bloed vanonder zijn nagels te halen. Samantha wende haar blik van hem af en keek naar haar boek.  
"We kunnen beter ons huiswerk afmaken tenzij je wilt dat Anderling ons levend vilt," zei Bibi en sloeg haar eigen boek open. Samantha knikte, wierp een laatste blik op professor Sneep die blijkbaar naar iets op zoek was en ging toen verder met lezen. De gedachte aan een razende professor Anderling deed haar huiveren, dus probeerde ze zich opnieuw te concentreren. Lumina fluisterde plagend in Samantha 's oor: "Wat gaan we de neus niet gaan knuffelen?" Samantha kleurde rood, maar Bibi zei toen luid genoeg zodat zelfs Sneep hun richting uitkeek: "Ben je gek, dan hebben we morgen terug die slak!" Lumina staarde voor zich uit en knipperde met haar ogen. "Ohja!" zei ze en sloeg met haar hand op de tafel, "_ dat _was een heel slecht plan! Samantha hoe durf je." Samantha probeerde zich achter haar boek schuil te houden, niet dat het veel hielp om onzichtbaar te worden, iedereen leek nu door haar boek heen te kijken. "Jufvrouw Montagné," zei een onaangename stem, "wilt u uw mond houden en verder gaan met wat je bezig was," Samantha zag Lumina met haar ogen draaiden, "sommige mensen willen graag in alle rust verder doen." Als of dat zou helpen om Lumina stil te krijgen, hij had het zojuist nog erger gemaakt. "Professor!" schreeuwde ze, Samantha kon haar hoofd wel tegen de tafel aan slaan, "wie is de schuldige die u verminkt had?" Zowel Bibi en Draco keken nu serieus en wierpen een blik naar boven. "Dat gaat niemand aan," zei hij zodanig stil en koel dat Samantha er rillingen van kreeg. Hij draaide zich daarna om, liep de bibliotheek weer uit en sloeg de deuren met een klap dicht. "Tjee," zei Lumina grimmig, "nu weet ik nog altijd niet wie het was." Ze ging weer zitten op haar stoel en deed toen gewoon verder met haar werkstuk, terwijl Samantha met een rood hoofd naar de deuren staarde.

Zenuwachtig sprong ze van haar ene voet op haar andere terwijl ze samen met Lumina voor het toverdrankenlokaal stond te wachten. Haar groene ogen gleden over de andere leerlingen die blijkbaar het nieuws ook hadden opgevangen, want de meeste stonden vol ongeloof te fluisteren tegen elkaar. Lumina keek de mensen verveeld aan en geeuwde. De deur achter hun ging open en het werd plots stil, iedereen keek elkaar aan en wachtte af wie als eerste zou binnen gaan. Lumina echter kon niet wachten op iemand en duwde de protesterende Griffel ruw het klaslokaal naar binnen. Iedereen keek Lumina gechoqueerd aan, maar die keek grijnzend en vol leedvermaak toe.  
"Ze leeft nog," zei Lumina, "de kust is veilig!" Dus langzaam liep iedereen naar binnen en ging zitten op hun vertrouwelijke plaats. Het was zeer vreemd om in het lokaal terug te zijn, wetende dat ze misschien beter af waren geweest met Slakhoorn die hun tenminste niet deed trillen op hun stoel, maar een slaapwekend effect had.  
Net toen iemand iets wilde zeggen, kwam Professor Sneep binnengewandeld, de deur achter zich smeet hij toe zoals hij altijd deed en zonder enige uitleg begon hij de les. Hij tikte op het bord, gaf hun instructies terwijl ze die neerpenden en trok een punten af wie hem onderbrak of ook maar een vraag durfde te stellen waarom hij weg was geweest. Blijkbaar was het een zeer gevoelig onderwerp want telkens als iemand het hem vroeg, bleef het eerst ijzig stil, wierp hij de persoon in kwestie een vernietigende blik toe en zei met een ijzige stem: "twintig punten aftrek van Ravenklauw… Alweer." Lumina zuchtte en draaide met haar ogen. "Maar ik wil weten wie de schuldige is!" zei ze hysterisch, "ik ben degene die het recht heeft om andermans leven zuur te maken!" Ze snoof en ging weer zitten op haar stoel, klaarblijkelijk een stuk bedaard na haar uitbarsting. Bibi keek weer verveeld naar het plafond, waarschijnlijk hoopte ze zoals vorige keer dat hij zou instorten, misschien zou het haar nog lukken tegen het einde van het jaar.  
"Sla je boek open op pagina zevenentachtig," zei hij stil, "en begin, jullie hebben nog net voldoende tijd om hem af te maken." Ron Wemel sloeg mopperend zijn boek open en kreeg meteen een duistere blik toegeworpen die hem deed zwijgen. Draco grinnikte en was blijkbaar blij dat zijn favoriete leerkracht terug was van weggeweest. Zwijgend begon iedereen aan zijn drank terwijl professor Sneep af en toe langskwam en een opmerking maakte of gewoon verder liep. Samantha zag hoe Hermelien uiterst geconcentreerd bezig was en hoe Harry er een zooitje van maakte hoe hard hij ook zijn best deed. Lumina probeerde bij iedere poging dat Sneep voorbij liep hem te bedreigen met haar mes, maar al vlug had hij dat door en liep dus met een grote boog voorbij. Lumina keek dieptreurig naar haar drank en mompelde iets onder haar adem was niet te verstaan was. Samantha keek in haar boek die vol getekend was met bewegende poppetjes door Lumina omdat haar boek al vol stond. Geërgerd porde ze met haar toverstok op de plaats waar de verder instructie geschreven stond. Ze keek naar Lumina die grijnsde en nonchalant haar schouders ophaalde. Net toen ze het boek van Bibi wilde lenen, hoorde ze een droog gekuch achter zich waardoor ze het boek liet neerploffen.  
"Jufvrouw Midi, mag ik vragen waarom u niet uw eigen boek gebruikt?" vroeg professor Sneep stil en vernauwde zijn ogen. Ze slikte en glimlachte flauwtjes. "Erm," bracht ze uit, "liever niet."

Ze schoof haar eigen boek veilig in haar tas en glimlachte flauwtjes. Professor Sneep trok een wenkbrauw op en tikte ongeduldig met zijn voet op de grond. Het was muisstil op Lumina haar gegrinnik na. Hij stak zijn hand uit, met de verwachting dat ze haar boek zou geven en toen dat niet gebeurde, boog hij voorover en zei ijzig stil, "geef mij dat boek." Ze verbleekte een paar tinten en slikte. Misschien kon ze het toch, maar beter geven? "Meneer, ik verzeker u dat u het veel liever niet ziet," mompelde ze. Hij snoof spottend. Hij geloofde het dus niet, maar of ze nu het boek zou geven of niet, ze zou toch dood aangetroffen worden ergens in een kast. Hij had echter een heel stuk minder geduld, duwde haar opzij en nam het boek uit haar tas. _Heb medelijden. _Iedereen keek vanuit hun ooghoeken naar het boek en probeerde te lezen wat erin stond, terwijl ze deden alsof ze bezig waren met hun toverdrank.   
Lumina grijnsde achter zijn rug en stak haar duimen op, zij vond het blijkbaar een geslaagde actie en genoot er van. Samantha wende haar ogen af van Lumina en keek op naar professor Sneep die vol afgrijzen het boek bekeek. Samantha zuchtte, ze had hem gewaarschuwd. "Jufvrouw Midi, wat moet dit voorstellen?" zei hij en duwde het boek onder haar neus. Het was een tekening waar ze hem onthoofde… door het geven van een knuffel? Ze vernauwde haar ogen en keek naar Lumina die nog steeds breed grijnsde en naar haar zwaaide. "Ik weet niet, misschien kan Lumina meer uitleggen waarom ze zoiets zou tekenen," zei ze nonchalant. Lumina knikte en opende haar mond al om waarschijnlijk een hele uitleg te geven, maar de mond werd hun al vlug gesnoerd.  
"Jufvrouw Midi, jij hebt vanavond strafwerk en twintig punten aftrek van Ravenklauw," zei hij voordat hij het boek met een klap op haar tafel gooide en zich omdraaide om anderen het leven zuur te maken. Bibi grijnsde en mompelde zodat alleen Samantha het horen kon. "Ja ja, strafwerk op professor Sneep zijn bureau." Samantha keek haar vriendin met een zuur gezicht aan en besloot op het laatste moment haar boek toch maar niet naar Bibi 's hoofd te gooien.

Ze had de hele dag de treiterijen van Bibi moeten aanhoren waardoor ze straks niet eens meer binnen durfde te gaan in zijn kantoor zonder hysterisch weg te rennen en dan had je Lumina die nog steeds niet wist wie ze moest vergiftigen. Samantha zuchtte voor de zoveelste keer tijdens het avondeten en wierp opnieuw een blik op de klok en toen naar professor Sneep, die nors voor zich uit keek, maar wanneer zijn blik de hare kruiste keek ze weg en deed alsof ze iets at.  
"Je moet wel iets eten," merkte Bibi op en dronk van haar thee, "anders ga je sowieso tegen de vlakte." Samantha gromde iets onverstaanbaars, maar nam toch een hap van haar stuk vlees. Bibi knikte goedkeurend en ging zelf verder met eten. "Samantha!" gilde Lumina en sloeg haar hand tegen te tafel, "jij moet er zien achter te komen wie het was. Ik heb vertrouwen in je!" Samantha staarde Lumina met open mond aan en wilde bijna vragen waar ze moest achter komen, maar herinnerde zich toen het drama in de bibliotheek en les zelf.  
Ze knikte en schrokte de laatste resten voedsel naar binnen voor ze opstond en zich mentaal voorbereide om naar de kerkers te gaan. "Doe hem de groeten van mij!" gilde Lumina haar nog achterna, maar dat hoorde ze al lang niet meer. Ze liep in een snelle looppas naar beneden, eenmaal daar vroeg ze zich af of hij er eigenlijk ook al was, maar hoorde toen een luid gekuch achter hem. Ze schrok en draaide zich om terwijl ze met grote ogen naar omhoog keek.  
"Op tijd zie ik," zei hij overbodig, Samantha haar knieën trilden en ze volgde hem zijn kantoor in. Ze had zich vandaag al afgevraagd of ze door deze strafstudie nog wel aan zijn project meewerken mocht, maar hield wijselijk haar mond. Toen hij na een lange tijd nog steeds niets had gezegd, begon ze zich toch wel te vervelen en besloot toch iets te zeggen. "Wat moet ik doen meneer?" Hij had juist een grote stapel huiswerk bovengehaald en keek op. "Eerst en vooral ga je dit," hij wees op een berg papier, "rangschikken op datum." Ze knikte. "Ook ga je het boek dat beklad is, opnieuw aankopen en ervoor zorgen dat het uit de handen blijft van dat roze monster." Hij keek haar rechtstreeks in de ogen, ze rilde en knikte opnieuw. "Mag ik er op benadrukken om de teksten niet te lezen en alleen naar de datum te kijken in de rechter bovenhoek," zei hij nog en keerde toen zijn aandacht volledig op de huiswerken. Ze ging op de grond zitten en staarde naar de hoop papieren terwijl ze zich afvroeg waarom ze het niet zou mogen lezen. Ze nam de eerste. Die dateerde uit de jaren zeventig. Ze legde het neer en ging verder, drie jaar later. Ze zuchtte en keek op de klok. Dit zou eeuwen duren en het was niet eens boeiend. Hij deed er gewoon om. Ze nam de volgende eraf die dateerde van een maand geleden. Dat was rond de tijd dat hij gewond was, merkte ze op en keek achterom. Hij leek zodanig diep verdiept dat hij dit wel niet zou merken. Ze probeerde het eerste gedeelte te ontcijferen. _Dooddoeners?_ Haar ogen werden dubbel zo groot en toen ze luid gekuch hoorde, legde ze het papier haastig naast zich. "Had ik niet uitdrukkelijk benadrukt dat je ze niet mocht lezen," klonk het van vlakbij. "Ik las het ook niet," zei ze nogal ongeloofwaardig, "ik staarde er alleen maar naar." Wanneer ze opkeek, zag ze hoe hij op haar neerkeek met een razende uitdrukking op zijn gezicht. "Als u niet wilt dat ik ze lees," zei ze, "waarom laat u mij dan dit soort werk doen?" Hij snoof en liep terug naar zijn bureau. "Misschien was het een test om te kijken hoe betrouwbaar je bent," zei hij. Het klonk als een hint. "Een betrouwbaar iemand?" vroeg ze hem spottend en draaide met haar ogen, "een betrouwbaar iemand houdt de informatie geheim." Ze nam het volgend stuk papier en negeerde zijn blik volkomen, maar als ze zich niet vergiste, was er toch een kleine glimlach op zijn gezicht te zien


	11. Chapter 11

Hoofdstuk 11:

**Hoofdstuk 11:**

Ze had zonder het te beseffen al een kwartier naar haar toast zitten staren terwijl ze met haar vork had zitten spelen. Bibi en Lumina kwamen nu ook naast haar zitten, Lumina geeuwde luid en Bibi nam de kan fruitsap. Er was niets bijzonders gebeurd de afgelopen dagen, alles leek van zijn leien dakje te gaan en vandaag met de uitstap naar Zweinsveld had Samantha besloten om daar rond te kijken om haar boek te vervangen. Het feit dat Tom haar opnieuw had meevraagt zorgde er voor dat ze nu in een rothumeur verkeerde. Ze negeerde Tom 's misselijkmakende blik en fixeerde haar blik nog meer op haar toast.  
Ze besmeerde haar toast met confituur en likte haar mes af. "Gaan jullie ook mee naar de Zweinsveld weekend?" vroeg ze uiteindelijk. Lumina bracht geeuwend een antwoord uit en Bibi knikte. "Ik heb rond twee uur afgesproken met Draco dus ik weet niet wat jullie daarna gaan doen," zei ze, Lumina liet haar ogen naar Bibi glijden en keek haar achterdochtig aan. "Oh," bracht Samantha uit, ze had er zich bij neergelegd en had de zoektocht opgegeven. Misschien brachten die twee gewoon graag samen tijd door. "Geeft Neus je eigenlijk nog iets gezegd van dat project van hem?" vroeg Bibi, ze keek Samantha grijnzend aan die een zuur gezicht trok. Neen, dat had ie niet gedaan. Geërgerd nam ze een slok thee en snoof. "Nee," siste ze. "Wees juist blij," zei Lumina die Tom treiterend aankeek, "minder tijd doorbrengen met de neus, meer met mij." Feit, maar toch vroeg Samantha zich het nog steeds af wat die papieren nu betekenden. Hij moest ergens in betrokken zijn, ze wist alleen nog niet wat en zo ja, waarom schreef hij dat dan neer en liet hij die papieren door haar sorteren. Ze liet haar blik op hem vallen en bekeek hem bedenkelijk aan. "Samantha, hem dreigend aan kijken helpt niet," zei Lumina serieus, "dat heb ik ook al geprobeerd." Samantha glimlachte om de opmerking en ging weer verder aan haar ontbijt. Misschien verbeelde ze het zich allemaal dacht ze, maar ze wist niet dat ook zij in de gaten werd gehouden.

Het vriendentrio liep door het koude Zweinsveld, op zoek naar een boekenwinkel, maar staakten de zoektocht na een halfuur en gingen de drie bezemstelen binnen. Een massa van luidruchtige kinderen had blijkbaar besloten om ook hier zijn tijd door te brengen, ze hoorde zichzelf luid zuchten en keek naar Lumina en Bibi, die met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen de massa aankeken. "Ik zorg wel voor plaats," zei Lumina die een groep derdejaars een dreigende blik toewierp, die blijkbaar geen problemen wilden en zich al gauw terug naar buiten begaven. Lumina glimlachte terwijl Samantha haar met open mond aanstaarde.  
"Hierna ga ik dan maar eens opzoek naar Draco," zei Bibi, ze ging neerzitten en sloeg haar rechterbeen over haar andere, verveeld liet ze haar blik over de gezichten glijden. Samantha ging voorzichtig naast haar zitten en tokkelde met haar vingers op de tafel. Hier was nooit iets te beleven, ze waren eens naar Zweinskop gegaan waar er nog geen vijf minuten een discussie was losgebarsten die nogal hevig uit de hand was gelopen. Het ministerie was er zelfs tussen moeten komen, maar tegen die tijd hadden ze zich al lang uit te voeten gemaakt. Sindsdien hadden de vriendinnen hun daar niet meer vertoond. Verveeld wierp ze een blik uit het raam en zag een massa door de straten doorslenteren. Lumina gaapte en haar ogen gleden over de tafels op zoek naar een bekende, maar blijkbaar was er niets te zien want ze wende al gauw haar blik van het menigte af. Ze leunde verveeld achteruit op haar stoel.  
"Lumina we moeten dan naar die boekenwinkel," hoorde ze zichzelf mompelen, "ik moet mijn boek opnieuw aankopen." Lumina siste afkeurend en vond dat blijkbaar niet nodig. "Je boek heeft nu juist een meerwaarde gekregen," zei ze. Samantha trok spottend een wenkbrauw op en glimlachte. "Professor Sneep blijkbaar niet," zei ze, "als je jou nog kunt herinneren hoe hij reageerde." . Bibi keek vanuit haar ooghoeken naar haar en haar lip krulde zich om in een lach. "Ik alleszins wel," zei Bibi, "trouwens wat moest je doen? Weer ketels uitkuisen?" Samantha draaide haar hoofd weg. "Nee," zei ze. Lumina en Bibi draaiden hun hoofd om en keken haar met grote ogen aan. "Nee?" vroeg Bibi, de interesse was in haar stem te horen. "Nee," zei ze opnieuw, "ik moest papieren sorteren." Ze glimlachte. "Niets bijzonders." Bibi wierp haar een spottende blik toe en leek dat ongeloofwaardig te vinden, maar besloot om niets meer te vragen. Voor voorlopig dan. Samantha keek door de ruit waar de regendruppels naar beneden gleden. Ze kon onmogelijk alles vertellen want ze wilde het nu nog niet opgeven. Al leek het haar onwaarschijnlijk dat hij haar nog eens die taak zou geven.

Even later stonden zij en Lumina in één of andere stoffige boekenwinkel. De verkoper keek hun aandachtig aan toen ze de winkel langzaam doorliepen. "Kan ik jullie helpen," zei hij koeltjes en kuchte. Zijn grijze ogen keken hun beide verveeld aan achter zijn ronde brilletje. Samantha haalde het stuk perkament uit haar zak waarop ze had geschreven hoe het boek noemde en reikte het hem aan. Hij bestudeerde het kleine vel perkament en trok een wenkbrauw op. "Waarom koop je nu pas dat boek aan?" vroeg hij verbaasd, "is het schooljaar niet al een half jaar bezig?" Ze keek naar Lumina die grijnsde en dan weer naar de verkoper die er niets van begreep. "Ik moet mijn boek komen vervangen," zei ze langzaam, "door omstandigheden is het onleesbaar geworden." Opnieuw grijnsde Lumina trots en wilde iets zeggen, maar de man was al verdwenen tussen de stapels stoffige boeken. "Wat een engerd," mompelde Lumina en keek verveeld de winkel rond. "Zorg jij nu maar dat je niet meer mijn boek beklad," zei Samantha spottend, "anders staan we binnenkort weer hier en heb ik weer een strafstudie aan mijn been." De man bleef nu al een lange tijd weg en ze besloot hem te gaan zoeken terwijl Lumina bij de toonbank bleef wachten voor het geval dat hij daar plots weer verscheen.  
Ze had zich vergist in de grote van de winkel want hij was veel groter dan verwacht en voor ze het wist was ze verdwaald. Ze keek rondom zich en zag alleen de enorme stapels boekenkasten die tot het plafond reikten. Ze draaide zich om en liep de gang in waar ze van dacht dat ze hem herkende. Spijtig genoeg was het uitzicht net hetzelfde als ieder andere boekenkast en zuchtte ze onbeholpen. Plots merkte ze een figuur op, ze lachte en rende er naar toe. "Meneer!" zei ze opgelucht en kwam tot stilstand. "Ik ben verdwaald. Weet u waar…" Ze stopte met praten bij het zien van Professor Sneep 's grijnzende gezicht. "Oh, jij bent het." mompelde ze en probeerde nonchalant over te komen, maar hij snoof en lachte spottend. "Het verbaasd mij om jou hier in een boekenwinkel te zien jufvrouw Midi," zei hij sloom. "Ik ben hier om mijn toverdrankenboek te vervangen," zei ze verveeld, " maar dat kon u vast al raden omdat het u anders zou verbazen waarom ik vrijwillig hier mijn tijd doorbreng." Nog steeds was er geen uitweg te zien of iets dat haar dichter naar de uitgang zou brengen, al vond ze dat nu een stuk minder erg. Nieuwsgierig liet ze haar blik op de boeken vallen die hij vasthield, maar ze kon onmogelijk de titels lezen. Het bleef een lange tijd onbehagelijk stil, maar ze verbood zich zelf om aan hem de uitgang te vragen omdat hij haar dan zeker zou uitlachen. "Ik vroeg mij af," zei ze langzaam en probeerde haar blik niet naar de grond te laten zakken, "wanneer we onze lessen gingen verder zetten." Opnieuw die stilte. "U had namelijk beloofd instructies naar mij te sturen of bent u dat ook vergeten!" Ze kruiste haar armen over elkaar en keek hem ongeduldig aan terwijl ze wachtte op een antwoord. "Natuurlijk ben ik dat niet vergeten," zei hij bits. Het leek alsof ze hem had beledigd door dat tegen hem te zeggen. "Maar het is vandaag zaterdag," zei ze zacht. "Ik heb het druk gehad," zei hij en omklemde de boeken nog meer. "Ik zal kijken wat ik kan doen." Ze keek hem glimlachend aan en wilde hem alweer om de hals vliegen, maar hij deed haastig een paar stappen achteruit. Misschien maar goed ook, dacht ze. Er weerklonken voetstappen en beide keken om naar de plaats waar nu die enge winkelbediende weer stond. "Ik hoop dat ze u niet lastig viel," zei hij tegen professor Sneep en keek haar verwijtend aan. Nog voor die echter iets kon zeggen, sleurde de man Samantha mee. Lumina stond nog steeds bij de toonbank te wachten en leek opgelucht wanneer Samantha terug verscheen. "Hier is je boek," zei de man en stopte het in haar handen. Hij rekende af en bleef hun bits aankijken tot dat ze de winkel uit waren.  
"Nou," zei Lumina uiteindelijk, "dat verliep niet bepaald op rolletjes. Waarom was hij zo kwaad?" Samantha haalde haar schouders op. "Hij dacht dat ik professor Sneep lastig viel." Lumina knikte, maar stopte toen plots. "Wat!" gilde ze, maar Samantha liep grijnzend door terwijl haar vriendin haar met open mond nakeek. "Eerst Bibi," mompelde Lumina geërgerd, "en nu ook zij!" Ze liep haastig haar vriendin achterna die dromerig voor zich uitkeek en wel moest gehersenspoeld zijn door die kwaadaardige Zwaderaar.

Ze wachtte dus iedere dag vol enthousiasme op de post. Niemand begreep waarom, maar dat was niet bepaald verbazingwekkend. Alleen zij wist waarom. Haar ogen gleden door de lucht in de hoop een uil op te sporen die haar kant opkwam vliegen. Uiteindelijk zag ze een hazelnootbruine uil haar kant opvliegen. Ze gaf bijna een gil van plezier, maar wist dat ze dat beter kon laten. Hij lande voor haar op tafel en stak zijn poot uit terwijl hij van haar onaangeroerde botterham pikte. Haastig knoopte ze de brief van de uil zijn poot los. Bibi keek nieuwsgierig haar kant uit. "Dat is raar," mompelde ze, "jij krijgt bijna nooit post." Samantha stopte het perkament veilig weg. "Het is ook niet van mijn moeder," antwoordde ze terug. Bibi trok een wenkbrauw op en keek haar verdacht aan. "Kijk me niet zo aan Bibi! Het zijn gewoon instructies," siste ze haar vriendin toe. "Oh," bracht Bibi uit en wierp een blik naar de plaats waar professor Sneep zat. "Ahzo. Dus ik neem aan dat zijn project uiteindelijk doorgaat." Lumina kwam naast hun zitten en mompelde iets terwijl ze fruitsap in haar glas goot. "Wasser?" mompelde en geeuwde luid. "Samantha kreeg eindelijk instructies van dat project," zei Bibi. "Weet je eigenlijk al waarom hij zolang afwezig was?" Samantha schudde haar hoofd. _Maar ze wilde het wel weten. _Lumina keek haar mistroostend aan. "Maar je had beloofd er achter te komen voor mij!" Samantha dronk haar thee uit. "Weet ik," zei ze en stond op. "Ik ga mijn tas halen." Ze liep de grote zaal uit en wandelde haastig naar haar eigen leerlingenkamer. Er was niemand meer te bespeuren, de meeste zaten nu nog te ontbijten en zouden daarna meteen naar de les gaan. Opgelucht haalde ze adem en haalde de brief uit haar zak. Ze wist dat er gewoon instructies zouden opstaan en dat de brief weinig betekende, maar het betekende veel voor haar en ze had helemaal geen zin in mensen die meelazen.  
Ze rolde het perkament open en zag dat hij inderdaad afkomstig was van professor Sneep. Het kleine handschrift dat hij gebruikte om opmerkingen te maken bij hun opstellen. De eerste les zou pas morgen doorgaan. Een vlaag van teleurstelling, maar tegelijkertijd gelukzaligheid ging door haar. Ze zou hem niet teleurstellen. Verzonken in haar gedachten, merkte ze veel te laat op dat ze zich moest haasten om op tijd te zijn in de les. Haastig verstopte ze het perkament in haar koffer, nam haar tas en rende zo vlug als ze kon naar bezweringen.  
Hijgend bereikte ze de deur en probeerde ze zo geluidloos mogelijk de klas in te glippen, hopend dar ze niet te laat was. "Net op tijd,"hoorde ze professor Banning zeggen, "u hebt geluk jufvrouw Midi. Ik was juist van plan de les te gaan beginnen." Samantha glimlachte met rode kaken de man toe en nam plaats naast Lumina. Ze haalde haar boek uit en probeerde mee te volgen met wat er werd gezegd, maar kon er haar gedachten niet goed bij houden. Wanneer haar blik op Tom viel, vroeg ze zich af wanneer het team weer eens zou gaan trainen. Hun laatste wedstrijd was tegen Zwadderich, die spijtig genoeg al ieder jaar met een grote voorsprong gewonnen had. Ze zuchtte en liet verveeld haar blik weer afdwalen. Ze moest maar weer eens tegen Tom beginnen praten en merkte op dat ze daar verschrikkelijk tegenop zag. Geweldig, zei ze spottend tegen zichzelf in gedachten. Waarom was ze ook die fout begaan? Ze liet haar hoofd op de lessenaar vallen en hoorde Draco iets mompelen over huffelpuffer en gestoord zijn, terwijl professor Banning haar geschokt aanstaarde en haar vroeg of alles oké was. Ze knikte en besloot de volgende keer niet meer aan Tom te denken. Daar kwam alleen maar ongeluk van en verschrikkelijke hoofdpijn.

Ze haastte zich om Tom te kunnen spreken en glipte langs de stroom leerlingen heen. Ze zag hem een paar meter voorop, druk aan het praten met Mandy. Ze grijnsde en zette een sprint in. "Tom, Mandy!" zei ze en wapperde met haar armen. Beide keken verbaasd om, maar Tom zijn blik veranderde al vlug en zijn ogen begroeten Samantha de hare met een ijskoude blik. "Wat moet jij van mij?" vroeg hij bits. Een paar mensen die hun juist voorbij liepen, wierpen hun nieuwsgierige blikken toe, maar zowel Tom als Samantha keken hun zodanig zuur aan dat ze haastig verder liepen. "Ik kwam je vragen wanneer we nu eindelijk weer zouden beginnen trainen," zei ze bits terug en een klein beetje op haar tenen getrapt dat Mandy haar niet verdedigde of ook maar enigszins een teken gaf van leven.  
Sinds Tom en zij uit elkaar gingen, had Mandy bitter weinig tegen Samantha gesproken. Nee, eigenlijk had ze gewoon niet meer een poging ondergaan om een gesprek aan te knopen. Ze negeerde Samantha kompleet en trok nu constant met Tom op. Het was dat niet wat Samantha zo ontzettend ergerde, maar het gevoel dat Mandy alleen bevriend was geweest met haar om zo bevriend te zijn met Tom. Samantha schudde haar hoofd om zo die gedachte van haar af te werpen. Wat ontzettend idioot en kinderachtig. Ze keek hun beide aan en kreeg nog steeds geen antwoord terug. Tom en Mandy wierpen elkaar een paar blikken toe, die Samantha niets zegden. "Nou?" vroeg ze ongeduldig, ze was onzeker of ze zelfs nog een antwoord zou krijgen aan hun blikken te zien. "Er zijn nog geen datums geplant," zei Tom uiteindelijk, Samantha geloofde hem helemaal niet en snoof. "De wedstrijd is over een maand Tom," siste ze, "natuurlijk zijn er datums geplant. Zeg nu eerlijk wat er je dwarszit." Hij was ontzettend slecht in liegen en in acteren, dus wanneer hij haar een verbaasde uitdrukking toewierp, werd ze alleen nog kwader. "Is er een probleem?" vroeg een stem achter hun. Professor Anderling had haar wenkbrauwen zodanig hoog opgetrokken, dat hij leek verdwenen te zijn in haar haarlijn en Professor Banning keek hun uiterst verbaasd aan. "Ja," zei Samantha kwaad. Tom en Mandy gaapten haar met open mond aan, verbijsterd dat Samantha zojuist een grote mond had opgezet. Van het verlegen meisje was weinig meer te bespeuren. "Ik vroeg Tom hier wanneer we eindelijk weer terug zouden gaan trainen en hij doet vaag en mysterieus alsof hij iets te verbergen heeft! Dat is mijn probleem." Ze wapperde met haar armen en hoopte zo Tom zijn oog eruit te slaan. "Ik eis een antwoord," raasde ze verder. "Wij kunnen hier niets aan veranderen jufvrouw Midi," zei professor Anderling uiteindelijk, "maar ik raad u aan ergens anders verder te discussiëren en doe die grijns van je gezicht meneer Tirion, want jij hebt denk ik heel wat uit te leggen aan jufvrouw Midi." Samantha kruiste haar armen en tikte ongeduldig met haar voet op de grond. "Krijg ik dan nog een antwoord of moet ik het uit je sleuren _Tom _." Professor Anderling en Banning liepen haastig verder en wierpen om de hoek nog een laatste blik naar hun. "Ik heb je laten vervangen door iemand anders," zei hij stil, bijna onhoorbaar, maar Samantha hoorde hem luid en duidelijk. "Je hebt met andere woorden mij dus uit het team gezet!" siste ze kwaad en balde haar vuist. Tom ontweek haar blik en Mandy schuifelde langzaam achteruit. "Eigenlijk wel ja," gaf hij uiteindelijk toe en Samantha besloot haar vuist in zijn gezicht te planten. "Ik zou je nu waarschijnlijk de huid moeten vol schelden, maar sinds dat dit meer oplucht leek dit me een gepast oplossing om mijn gevoelens tegenover jou te uiten," zei ze uiterst kalm, ze draaide zich om en liep toen de hal uit. Ze zag uit haar ooghoeken dat Tom op de grond lag en Mandy zich over hem boog met een bezorgde blik.  
Professor Anderling en Banning zeiden niets toen Samantha stampvoetend om de hoek verscheen.

Hij keek geamuseerd naar Tirion die jammerend op het ziekenbed zat met een onbekende huffelpuffer naast hem die zijn aanhangsel bleek te zijn. Hoe vreemd, dacht hij en vroeg zich af waarom jufvrouw Middi hem niet vergezelde. "Jongen," vroeg Madame Plijster en probeerde haar ergernis niet te veel te tonen. "Wie heeft er voor die bloedneus gezorgd? Hoe en waarom?" Meneer Tirion hield echter de lippen op elkaar en probeerde wanhopig het meeste bloed tegen te houden met zijn zakdoek. Het was het aanhangsel dat besloot te praten.

"Het was Samantha Middi mevrouw!" zei die. Severus Sneep trok een wenkbrauw op. Wel dat was een onverwachte verrassing, dacht hij en focuste al zijn aandacht op het groepje. Hij wilde graag een verklaring waarom Samantha Middi Tirion die bloedneus had bezorgt want hij zag haar niet als het meisje dat willekeurig mensen vervloekte. "Ze was redelijk kwaad toen we haar vertelde dat ze uit het zwerkbalteam werd gezet." _Wel dat verklaarde veel. _Madame Plijster snoof afkeurend. Iedereen wist dat ze een grote hekel had aan die bepaalde sport. "Waarom is dat?"vroeg hij en verbrak de stilte die over de ziekenzaal was gevallen. "Jufvrouw?"

"Mandy Meer," zei ze ongemakkelijk en keek naar Tirion wiens gezicht lijkbleek was en nog altijd de lippen stijf op elkaar hield. Hij liet een spottend gesnuif horen. Net wat hij dacht, geen reden dus. "Heeft ze je vervloekt?" vroeg Madame Plijster die beide nu een afkeurende blik toewierp. De jongen schudde zijn hoofd. "Ze sloeg me," wist hij uit te brengen. Severus moest zich inhouden niet te lachen en besloot om morgen haar te complimenteren. Ze had alleszins voor een _voltreffer_ gezorgd.  
"Dus ze heeft je geslagen met haar vuist en is zelf niet gewond?" vroeg Madame Plijster, maar op dat moment vloog de deur van de ziekenzaal open. "Lumina het is helemaal niet zo erg!" gilde Samantha Middi geërgerd en trok haar arm los uit Lumina Montagné haar sterke greep. Dit werd steeds maar beter en beter, dacht hij en grijnsde. Hier stond hij, hij kwam eigenlijk alleen een lijst ophalen met toverdranken die Madame Plijster nodig had en in plaats daarvan kreeg hij zoveel meer. Dit moest zijn geluksdag zijn.

"Juffrouw Middi, ik verzorg net Meneer Tirion en die vertelde mij dit heel interessant verhaal dat jij de schuldige bent dit hem deze verwondingen bezorgde," zei Madame Plijster en tikte ongeduldig met haar voet op de grond. "Hij verdiende het!"gilde Lumina en beende naar hem toe terwijl Tirion bij iedere stap meer en meer naar achteren schoof in hoop uit de buurt te blijven van Lumina Montagné. "Jufvrouw Montagné ik verzoek u om te kalmeren," siste Madame Plijster. "En jij!" zei Lumina en wees op Mandy. "Wie in Merlijns naam ben jij eigenlijk? Tirion zijn nieuwste aanhangsel?" Samantha grijnsde vanachter haar vriendin 's rug, maar wanneer hij haar een onderzoekende blik toewierp, bloosde ze en hield meteen op met grijnzen.

"Ik breng jullie hoofd hiervan op de hoogte en zij moet deze waanzin maar oplossen," zei Madame Plijster en met een zwaai van haar toverstok stopte Tirion 's neus met bloeden. "Jufvrouw Middi," zei ze en gebaarde dat Samantha haar moest volgen. Ze stopte voor een kast vol met toverdranken en potten zalf en haalde één van de onderste plank. "Steek je hand uit," beval ze en meteen stak Samantha Middi haar hand uit. Er werd een witte dikke zalf over de wonden op haar hand en daarover nog een verband. "Ik verwacht dat de wonden nu wel genezen, maar als dat niet zo is moet je morgen terug komen," zei ze tegen Samantha die naar haar hand keek. "En nu mijn ziekenzaal uit jullie!"

Eindelijk, was Samantha 's haar eerste gedacht die ochtend. Gisteren had veel te lang geduurd en met dat gedoe met Tirion leek het alsof de tijd nog trager voorbij ging. Die avond nog waren ze bij hun afdelingshoofd, professor Stronk, op het matje geroepen. Die vond dat het ongelofelijk kinderachtig was wat men had gedaan en zei dat ze zich schaamde dat dit was gebeurd. Ze vond dat het een gemene streek was wat Tirion had gedaan door Samantha zomaar uit het team te smijten, maar dat Samantha niet zo had mogen reageren waardoor ze al straf niet meer in het team zat. Niet dat Samantha dat nu erg vond, ze had het al verwerkt en besloot dat het misschien juist iets goed was nu ze professor Sneep 's assistente kon zijn.

Ze strekte haar benen en liet een glimlach op haar gezicht verschijnen. Vandaag zou samenwerken met hem aan dat project, waar ze zelf nog niets van afwist, maar ze zou dat wel vanavond te weten komen. Ze trok haastig haar kleren aan en liep Mandy omver toen ze de leerlingenkamer verliet. Ze kon de vloeken tot het eind van de hal nog horen. Arme professor Stronk. Daar ging Huffelpuf hun reputatie als behulpzaam en vriendelijk.

Op weg naar dat Grote zaal liep ze Bibi tegen het lijf. "Hoe was het gisteren met Tirion en professor Stronk?" vroeg ze en grijnsde. "Vast heel gezellig." Samantha liet een spottende lach horen en draaide haar ogen. Ach, ze had tenminste geen maanden strafstudie opgekregen. Gelukkig. "Oh ja ik hou van gezellige theeconversaties met profesoren en een ex-vriend die mij het zwerkbalteam heeft uitgezet omdat hij op zijn tenen getrapt is," antwoordde ze met sarcasme in haar stem te horen. "Dat geloof ik graag Middi, maar wilt u zo vriendelijk zijn om een stap opzij te zetten zodat ik kan passeren," zei een gladde stem achter hun. Professor Sneep leek niet in zijn beste humeur te zijn en wierp beide een zure blik toe, zijn gezicht in een grimas. Samantha hoorde hoe Bibi iets binnensmonds mompelde en haar ogen draaide. Haar armen over elkaar geplooid, ergernis duidelijk van op haar gezicht af te lezen. Terwijl Samantha bloosde en opzij stapte. "Dat zag ik Clear," zei hij. "Vijf punten aftrek van Ravenklauw." Zijn gewaad wapperde achter hem aan toen hij voorbij stapte en hun geen blik meer waardig gunde. Toen hij de hoek om was, draaide Bibi zich weer naar Samantha toe. "Die rotzak met zijn frituurvet haar," siste ze. "Ik snap niet hoe jij er altijd zo kalm bij blijft." Samantha opende haar mond om iets te zeggen, maar sloot hem dan weer en liep verder. Bibi op de hielen.

"Dus vanavond is het die eerste les of hoe ik het ook moet noemen," zei ze na een tijd, ondertussen alweer gekalmeerd en ging naast een onbekend persoon zitten. Samantha knikte, haar ogen gleden de zaal rond en vielen op Tom, zijn lippen waren omgekruld in een lach. Samantha trok een wenkbrauw op en keek hem uitdagend aan. Ze grijnsde nog meer toen Mandy Tom naar haar toe trok en boze blikken naar Samantha toewierp gemengd met jaloezie, maar Samantha draaide haar ogen en ging zitten. "Blijkbaar is er een soort spanning tussen jullie twee," zei Bibi geamuseerd. Ze maakte een rare beweging met haar wenkbrauwen. "Helemaal niet," zei Samantha. "Ik bewees gewoon dat het mij niet kan schelen dat ik het zwerkbalteam ben uitgezet." Bibi keek verbaasd en Samantha knikte. "Ja voorgoed nu. Professor Stronk vond dat een gepaste straf voor het leed dat ik bezorgt heb." Ze imiteerde hoe Stronk het had gezegd en lachte. "En je vind het niet erg?"vroeg Bibi nieuwsgierig, haar blik gleed van Samantha naar de bleke man die een kwartier geleden punten van haar afdeling had afgetrokken. "Nou, dit betekend dat ik nu weer meer tijd overheb," zei Samantha en prikte haar vork doelloos in haar spek. "Ahzo," zei Bibi langzaam. "Inderdaad ja." Ze grijnsde. "Ik snap het." Samantha glimlachte naar haar vriendin en ging verder met het eten van haar ontbijt. Ze besefte echter niet dat Bibi haar vermoedens werden beantwoord.

Hij had geen goede dag gehad. Dit was misschien vrijwel één van de slechtste dagen deze maand. Er waren niet alleen drie eerstejaars in geslaagd om hun ketels te doen exploderen, maar in zijn les vierdejaars hadden er twee hun ketel doen wegsmelten. Als hij niet beter wist zou hij denken dat ze allemaal familie waren van Lubbermans, maar dat zou hoogst eigenaardig zijn omdat één ervan een Zwadderaar was geweest.

Nee, het was geen goede dag geweest en toen er iemand aanklopte een kwartier voordat Middi zou komen, verbeterde zijn stemming helemaal niet. Hij liep zelf naar de deur en zwaaide die open, klaar om de persoon de schrik van zijn leven aan te jagen, maar besefte toen dat het Middi was die hem met grote verbaasde ogen aankeek.

"Wat doet u al hier?" snauwde hij haar toe en stapte opzij om haar binnen te laten. "Ik ben hier voor uw project," antwoordde ze stil en stapte haastig binnen. Hij vroeg zich af waarom ze dit verkoos in plaats van weg te rennen, maar besloot dat hij dat haar misschien niet moest vragen. "U bent veel te vroeg jufvrouw Middi," zei hij, nog steeds geërgerd. Hij had nog helemaal niets klaargezet. "Ik vind het niet erg," zei ze en glimlachte. "Ik heb toch tijd over nu." Zijn wenkbrauw schoot omhoog en hij kon al raden waarom. Hij herinnerde zich nog goed dat incident met Tirion. Hij prijsde zichzelf nog steeds gelukkig dat hij op dat moment juist in de ziekenzaal was, maar dacht toen aan de lange lijst van toverdranken die Madame Plijster hem had gegeven met toverdranken die ze nodig had. Vanavond zou ze hem daarbij helpen. Hij had degene aangeduid die ze zeker kon brouwen terwijl hijzelf de ingewikkelde zou doen. "Goed," antwoordde hij en wees naar de deur. "Neem alvast vier ketels." Ze knikte en wierp hem opnieuw een glimlach toe. I _Hoogst eigenaardig._/I "Oh en Middi, ik begrijp dat u nu tijd overheeft door dat voorval met Tirion waarbij u zijn neus hebt gebroken," zei hij. I_Het voorval dat ontzettend amusant was om mee te volgen._/I"maar ik heb dat niet. Volgende keer verschijnt u op het uur dat ik u zeg. Haal nu die ketels zoals gevraagd en plaats ze in mijn labo." Hij sloeg zijn armen over elkaar met en grijns op zijn gezicht toen ze haastig deed wat hij haar had opdroeg. Al vond hij eigenlijk het kleine beetje extra tijd met haar helemaal niet erg. In tegendeel.

Er waren enkele weken voorbij gegaan en de lijst van toverdranken van Madame Plijster was zo goed als afgerond. Samantha doofde het ene vuur en keerde zich toen naar de tweede ketel toe, waar ze nog enkele stappen had te gaan.

Morgen zou er de wedstrijd tussen Zwadderich en Huffelpuf. Samantha liet een zucht horen terwijl ze haar ingrediënten nauwkeurig in blokjes sneed. Het was toen dat hij voor het eerst iets tegen haar zei dat niets met de drank te maken had. "Wat een zonde,"mompelde hij afwezig, maar luid genoeg voor haar om het te horen. Ze nam aan dat hij dat met opzet deed en wanneer ze haar blik naar hem toewierp, zag ze een grijns op zijn gezicht. "Wat bedoelt u professor?" vroeg ze onzeker, ze keek naar het perkament en vroeg zich af of ze iets fout had gedaan, maar na alle stappen nauwkeurig te overlezen, zag ze dat het dat niet was. "Ik hoorde vandaag van Professor Stronk dat het definitief was dat u niet zou spelen morgen." Ze snoof, kruiste haar armen en keek zuur. Natuurlijk niet, ze was uit het team gezet, had de kapitein ervan zijn neus gebroken en was meteen ingeruild voor iemand anders. "Inderdaad," antwoordde ze, ze draaide zich terug naar de ketel toe en liet de ingrediënten die ze zojuist had gesneden erin vallen. Ze zou ook niet naar de wedstrijd gaan, ook al had Lumina haar beloofd dat ze Tom van zijn bezem af zou werpen. Niet dat Samantha wist hoe ze die klus ging klaren, maar Lumina kenende wist die al lang hoe.

"Nu weten we al wie er zonder probleem gaat winnen," zei hij. Samantha haalde haar schouders op. Misschien moest ze Draco vragen om het Huffelpuf extra moeilijk te maken, gewoon als wraak. Misschien ook niet, Zwadderich maakte het sowieso extra moeilijk om te winnen. Het was pas later dat zijn woorden doordrongen. Wat bedoelde hij nu juist? Dat wanneer ik nog in het team zat, het een verschil uitmaakte? Ze schudde verward haar hoofd en lachte met zichzelf. Doe niet idioot Samantha, zei ze tegen zichzelf en ging verder met de drank. Ze had niet opgemerkt dat het een compliment was geweest, noch dat aan de andere kant van het lokaal Professor Sneep binnensmonds vloekte omdat hij haar er één had gegeven.

Ze rondde de drank af en mocht voor het eerst in weken vroeger weg. Bij het buitengaan glimlachte ze, wat een routine was geworden en wenste hem een goede avond.

Hier zat ze dan tussen het schreeuwende, joelende publiek. Het was raar om te kijken in plaats van zelf te spelen, maar ze verkoos nu om toch liever hier te zitten. Het Zwadderich team had al twee keer een speler van hun bezem geslagen, dezelfde speler. Lumina wuifde met haar vuisten naar Kronzel en Kwast en schreeuwde dat zij beter werk zou leveren, ze hadden namelijk noch Tom noch Mandy, of hoe Lumina haar noemde, het aanhangsel van hun bezem geslagen. Bibi geeuwde verveeld en knikte als goedkeuring bij Lumina 's beschuldigingen. Samantha merkte toen op dat de mensen rondom hun overduidelijk voor Huffelpuf waren, want ze wierpen hun koele blikken toe. Uiteraard negeerden ze die, tenzij Lumina, die merkte ze niet eens op.  
Samantha zuchtte toen Zwadderich weer een punt scoorde, ze snapte niet hoe Bibi het ooit voor elkaar had gekregen om haar te overtuigen en hier toch te zitten. Ze wenste dat Malfidus vlug de snaai zou vangen. Iemand tikte haar op de schouder en ze draaide zich om, een onbekend gezicht staarde haar kwaad aan. "Wil je vragen aan je vriendin om op te houden?" vroeg het meisje met schrille stem. Samantha trok een wenkbrauw op en lachte spottend. "Waarom doe je dat gewoon niet zelf?" antwoordde ze bot. "Ik neem aan dat als je het mij kunt vragen, je het evengoed zelf aan haar kunt vragen." Ze draaide zich toen om en kruiste haar armen over elkaar. Achter haar hoorde ze boze stemmen. "Ik nam altijd aan dat Huffelpuf het goedaardige soort was." of "Hoe onbeschoft." Of "Was zijn niet eerst dat verlegen meisje die plotseling de zoeker van haar eigen team neersloeg."

Ze was vergeten dat het verhaal zich al gauw had verspreid en dat ze blijkbaar een bepaalde reputatie had gekregen. Het verbaasde haar dat ze die nu pas had na al die jaren die ze had doorgebracht met Bibi en Lumina. Gelukkig liet de onbekende haar met rust en had besloten het op te geven en een andere plaats te zoeken. Opnieuw gejuich en veel boe geroep. Ze had niet opgelet en hoorde de presentator zeggen dat Zwadderich weeral had gescoord. Haar blik gleed over de tribune en ze zag Professor Sneep met een zelfvoldane blik op zijn gezicht zitten. Ze moest weer denken aan wat hij gisteren had gezegd tegen haar. Had hij dan echt bedoelt dat zij een verschil had uitgemaakt? Waarschijnlijk wel, de nieuwe drijver die in haar plaats speelde, bakte er namelijk niets van. Ze merkte niet eens op dat ze lange tijd voor zich uit had zitten staren en toen haar zicht weer helder werd, zag ze hem met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen naar haar kijken. Ze voelde haar kaken rood kleuren en wende haar blik meteen af. Wat ontzettend stom van mij, dacht ze beschaamd. Opnieuw hoorde ze een enorm gejuich en zag ze mensen op en neer springen. Zwadderich had gewonnen en Tom was van zijn bezem geslagen. "Zo moet dat!" gilde Lumina hysterisch. Samantha keek naar beneden en zag dat Lumina nog maar één schoen droeg.

Het was de zoveelste les op een rij dat ze beide stilzwijgend naast elkaar stonden te werken aan zijn mysterieuze drank waarover hij zo weinig zeggen wilde. Al had ze haar vermoedens dat hij wilde dat ze zelf opzocht welke het zou kunnen zijn die hij maakte en als die vermoedens klopten, dan zou het een toverdrank worden tegen de na effecten van de onvergeeflijke vloek, crucio. Mensen die dus krankzinnig waren geworden erdoor, zouden dus moeten genezen bij het drinken van deze drank. Ze snapte nu maar al te goed waarom ze deze drank nodig hadden. Dit was een voorbereiding op de oorlog die naderbij leek te komen.

Dus probeerde Samantha Middi haar professor niet te veel voor de voeten te lopen en roerde aan een langzaam tempo, tegen de klok in, door de drank. Plots echter siste haar professor, zijn gezicht verwrongen en hij greep zijn linker onderarm vast. Ze keek hem met een bezorgde blik aan en wilde stoppen met roeren om te zien wat er mis was. "Professor?" vroeg ze, maar hij hield haar tegen en gebaarde dat ze moest blijven waar ze stond. "Stop vooral niet met roeren," zei hij tegen haar, ze knikte langzaam met haar hoofd en deed wat haar opgedragen werd. "Je moet dit nog zeker zeven minuten doen," zei hij, "dan moet je het vuur doven en laat je de drank afkoelen." Hij haalde zijn notitieboek tevoorschijn en bladerde er haastig door. Na een tijdje leek het dat wat hij zocht, hij gevonden had. "Je neemt dan een nieuwe ketel en bereid deze drank voor die ik voor jou uitgekozen heb." Opnieuw knikte ze en telde voort. Nog vijf minuten te gaan. "Als je dan daarmee klaar bent, doof je het vuur, ruim je alles op en kun je gaan." Ze keek hem verbaasd aan. Dit was nog nooit voorgekomen, ze snapte het niet waarom hij plots wegmoest. "Wat gaat u doen?" vroeg ze hem, ook al wist ze dat ze nooit een antwoord zou terugkrijgen. Alleen een spottende blik, een opgetrokken wenkbrauw en het dramatische gezwaai van zijn gewaad wanneer hij de klas zou verlaten. "Doe wat ik u heb opgedragen," siste hij geïrriteerd en verliet het lokaal. Ze liet een zucht horen. Nog drie minuten te gaan.

Haar blik gleed naar de deur waar hij zojuist haastig was uitgelopen. Ze dacht eerst dat dit een grap moest zijn, maar toen hij niet terug leek te komen, was dat het blijkbaar niet en werkte ze verder. Helaas, het was geen grap en eigenlijk maakte ze zich wel zorgen. Wat was er zojuist gebeurd? Ze doofde het vuur en nam een tweede ketel uit het rek.

Ze bekeek de instructies aandacht en zag dat dit een drank moest zijn voor madame Plijster. Hij Zag er redelijk gecompliceerd uit, maar ze zou de moed niet opgeven. Ze wilde hem namelijk niet teleurstellen of enige reden geven om deze lessen te stoppen. Ze volgde dus de instructies nauwkeurig zoals ze waren neergeschreven en wanneer ze klaar was, doofde ze ook het vuur van die drank en ruimde ze alles netjes op. Er was al zeker twee uur verstreken en hij was nog steeds niet terug. Waar bleef hij toch? Ze wist dat ze eigenlijk de lokaal mocht verlaten, maar eigenlijk wilde ze afwachten tot zijn terugkomst. Misschien nog heel even, dacht ze. Maximum een kwartier en ze zou heel even haar ogen sluiten, want haar oogleden voelden zwaar aan. Ze legde zonder het echt bewust te zijn haar hoofd neer op de tafel. Heel even maar, dacht ze. Een glimlach op haar gezicht en ze viel in slaap.

Woedend beende hij zijn kamer in en smeet het masker in de verste hoek. Professor Perkamentus die hem had proberen kalmeren was daar niet in geslaagd., in tegendeel. Hij was alleen maar kwader geworden en dus nu liet hij zich vermoeid op zijn zachte bed neerploffen en sloeg gefrustreerd op de matras. Had hij maar eerder geweten dat ze vanavond bij de gezin zouden binnenvallen! Hij liet een zucht horen, hij kon er nu echter niets meer aan veranderen.

Het viel hem toen te binnen dat hij Sam... jufvrouw Middi haar werk moest bekijken. Vermoeid ging hij rechtop zitten en liet een kreun horen bij de pijn die plotseling door zijn zij schoot. Al de spieren in zijn lichaam deden pijn, maar hij wist zich toch naar de deur van zijn kamer te begeven en strompelde naar zijn labo, waar er hem een verrassing stond te wachten.

Hij zwaaide de deur open en liet zijn ogen over zijn labo glijden om te zien of alles stond waar het hoorde. Wat in Merlijns baard? WAT DOET ZIJ NOG STEEDS HIER?! Hij keek naar het roodharige meisje die geluidloos lag te slapen op de tafel waarop ze diezelfde avond nog haar ingrediënten had gesneden. Hij wandelde sloom naar haar toe en gleed op de tweede kruk die naast de hare stond. Hij stak zijn hand uit, maar bedacht zich, dus haalde hij zijn toverstok uit en keek nog enkele minuten naar haar. Dit was onaanvaardbaar! Ze had moeten weggaan! Hij zuchtte en liet zijn blik vallen op de tweede ketel in het lokaal en bestudeerde de vloeistof. Ze had de drank perfect gebouwd, al zou hij het haar nooit zeggen. Nu toch nog niet en schudde zijn hoofd.

Hij draaide zich toen opnieuw naar haar toe, mompelde een spreuk en porde toen met zijn toverstok tegen haar arm aan. Ze schrok meteen wakker en viel van haar stoel af. Hij trok een wenkbrauw op terwijl hij haar spottend aankeek. "Hmm," mompelde ze en wreef over haar geschaafde elleboog. Ze had nog steeds niet door dat hij hier was, pas toen hij een eigenaardig gekuch liet horen, keek ze op en besefte ze het. "Sorry professor," zei ze haastig en klauterde recht. Haar haren zaten in de war en haar gewaad was helemaal verfrommeld, als hij niet beter wist zou hij denken dat ze samen met Tirion een 'liefdesavontuur' had meegemaakt. Ze probeerde het wanhopig glad te strijken of haar haren goed te leggen, maar tevergeefs. Hij wist toen weer waarom hij haar had wakker gemaakt en keek haar met een zure blik aan. "Ik had toch gezegd mijn labo te verlaten wanneer u klaar was!" Ze kromp inéén en keek hem schuldig aan met die grote ogen van haar. "Het spijt mij," zei ze en keek naar de grond. Hij zuchtte en wreef tegen zijn voorhoofd aan met zijn hand. Het was toen dat hij een warme substantie op zijn wang opmerkte. Dit was niet goed...

"Professor?" vroeg ze en keek hem nieuwsgierig aan. "Hoe komt u aan die wonde op uw wang?" Hij sloeg haar hand weg. "DIT IS ONAANVAARDBAAR," schreeuwde hij het plots uit. "Maak dat je wegkomt." Maar hij realiseerde zich dat als ze nu door de gangen heen zou zwerven, mensen zich vragen zouden stellen, wat een huffelpuffer namelijk tot midden in de nacht bij haar professor toverdranken doet. "Wacht," zei hij haastig. Ze draaide zich om. "Ik heb een beter idee." Hij beende naar de deur en gebaarde hem te volgen. Hij liep de gang door en zwaaide toen de deur open van zijn zitkamer, bibliotheek en liep naar de openhaard. Hij nam de pot brandstof die op een plank stond en draaide zich toen naar haar toe. "Ik neem aan dat je brandstof kent?" vroeg hij. Ze knikte langzaam, maar durfde blijkbaar niets meer te zeggen, dus stak hij de pot uit en zag dat ze een handvol van het poeder beetnam. "Huffelpuf leerlingenkamer" zei hij tegen haar wanneer ze een lange tijd hem had aangestaard en geen aanstalten maakte om weg te gaan. "Dat is wat je moet zeggen."

"Oh," zei ze en glimlachte nerveus terwijl haar kaken rood kleurden. Ze liep naar het haardvuur toe. "Goede nacht professor," zei ze. Hij staarde haar aan, maar hield zijn lippen stijf op elkaar. Hij zou niets terugzeggen... zoals altijd. "Huffelpuf leerlingenkamer," zei ze en smeet de brandstof in het vuur. Ze verdween. Eindelijk rust.

Ze zat op haar bed in kleermakerszit en liet een zucht ontsnappen. Samantha maakte zich zorgen over wat er was gebeurd en vroeg zich af of ze niet beter haar excuses kon gaan aanbieden. Maar het was een ongeluk geweest, ze kon er helemaal niet aan doen. Ze was gewoon in slaap gevallen. Wat was daar nu mis mee. Ze snapte echt niet waarom hij zo moeilijk er over had gedaan. Ze zuchtte opnieuw en rustte haar hoofd in de palm van haar hand. Ze had het nu echt verpest, dacht ze somber. Had ze maar nooit blijven wachten, dan was dit allemaal nooit gebeurd!

Ze liet zich achterover op haar bed vallen en sloeg gefrustreerd tegen de matras aan. Misschien lag het aan het feit dat hij plotseling verdween, misschien was er iets gebeurd tijdens de tijd dat hij weg was, iets dat hem dwars zat waarvan ze niets van wist. Het maakte haar ontzettend nieuwsgierig. Het had misschien iets te maken met die fragmenten die ze had moesten schikken en 'per ongeluk' had gelezen. Ze beet op haar lip, legde haar hoofd op haar armen terwijl ze haar ene been over haar andere sloeg en met haar voet rondjes draaide. Een geeuw ontsnapte over haar lippen, het was vroeg in de ochtend, maar ze kon helemaal niet meer slapen. Ze moest dit uitzoeken, maar eerst en vooral moest ze uitzoeken of hij haar nog als assistente wilde. Ze wilde niet dat die lessen stopten.

Dat was niet zo'n probleem, ze had hem later vandaag, maar ze wist niet of hij nog steeds zo kwaad zou zijn of hoe hij zou reageren. Was het wel zo'n goed idee om het hem vandaag te vragen of moest ze afwachten tot na de storm? Waarom was het toch zo ontzettend gecompliceerd? Naast haar hoorde ze een luide geeuw en iemand die uit bed stapte. Het was toen dat ze besefte dat er een kans was dat mensen het hadden opgemerkt dat ze pas 's nachts terug was gekomen. Zouden mensen zich vragen stellen? Ze snapte nu waarom hij zo kwaad was geweest en ze bloosde. Hij had blijkbaar wel al zover nagedacht. Ze schaamde zich nu enorm. Ze wilde helemaal niet dat hij in problemen zou geraken hierdoor dus dacht ze na wat ze als uitvlucht kon gebruiken als mensen iets vroegen. In slaap gevallen in de bibliotheek? Ze wist vrijwel zeker dat die zou werken, er waren wel vaker leerlingen die er in slaap waren gevallen en nu zeker met hun eindexamens die steeds sneller in aantocht kwamen.

Ze haalde verse kleren uit haar hutkoffer en begon zich aan te kleden terwijl ze haar dag vooruit plande. Ze zou achterblijven na zijn les. Het was zo simpel. Hij zou dan automatisch een gesprek met haar moeten aangaan want hij kon haar toch moeilijk negeren? Een grijns gleed over haar gezicht terwijl ze haar haren doorkamde met haar handen en op zoek ging achter een paar kousen. Dat was wat ze zou doen.

En dat deed ze dus ook. Na een lange, vermoeizame dag ruimde ze traag haar spullen op terwijl iedereen juist haastig alles in hun tas gooiden en zich uit te voeten maakte. Bibi en Lumina bleven dan ook niet achter toen Samantha zei dat ze professor Sneep nog moest spreken. De twee trokken een wenkbrauw op en verklaarden haar gek. Daar stond ze dan. Het had zo'n goed plan geleken, maar blijkbaar doorzag hij haar plan waardoor hij haar gewoon radicaal negeerde. Dit voelde zo ontzettend kinderachtig aan. "Professor," zei ze aarzelend toen hij na vijf minuten nog altijd op een stuk perkament zijn commentaar neerschreef en niet één keer had opgekeken. Zelfs niet wanneer ze een luide kuch had laten horen. Geen antwoord. Ze snoof geïrriteerd en keek hem zuur aan. Als hij dacht dat ze het zou opgeven had hij het goed mis, dacht ze kwaad en deed een stap naar voor. Ze plaatste haar handen op zijn bureau en tikte ongeduldig met haar vingers op het oppervlak. "Ik wilde vragen of ik dit weekend weer verwacht wordt om te komen." Hij doopte de punt van zijn veer in de inkt en schreef verder. Als het zijn bedoeling was om haar te irriteren, was hij er zojuist in geslaagd. Samantha Middi irriteerde zich aan zijn koele houding. Ze liet een zucht horen. "Ik wilde alleen maar zeggen dat het me spijt van gisteren." Ze wilde zich net omdraaien of ze hoorde dat hij stopte was met schrijven. Hij legde zijn veer neer.

"U beseft toch hoe stom u bent geweest om in slaap te vallen in mijn labo," zei hij tegen haar, zijn zwarte ogen keken haar koud aan. "Natuurlijk," zei ze langzaam. "Anders stond ik hier niet." Hij snoof en keek haar dreigend aan. "Meneer," voegde ze eraan toe. Hij knikte goedkeurend. "Is dat alles?" vroeg hij ongeïnteresseerd aan haar, zijn wenkbrauw opgetrokken en een spottende gelaatsuitdrukking op zijn gezicht. Ze knikte nors. "Oh en inderdaad," zei hij zacht. "Ik verwacht u deze zaterdag om zeven uur stipt. Goede avond jufvrouw Middi." Hij boog zich weer voorover en schreef iets neer. Ze liep haastig zijn leslokaal uit met een glimlach op haar gezicht en botste tegen iemand op. Dat iemand leek Draco te zijn. "Wat doe jij hier nog Middi?" vroeg Draco Malfidus haar nieuwsgierig, maar ze negeerden hem en liep lachend de kerkers uit. "Clear weet haar vriendin wel uit te kiezen," zei hij spottend en keek het roodharig meisje met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen na.

Hij had het moeten weigeren en haar nooit meet toe gelaten hebben tot zijn labo. Hij had haar excuses nooit mogen aanvaarden. Iets was zo simpel had geleken was helemaal niet zo geweest. Hij had gehoopt dat als hij haar lang genoeg had genegeerd, ze het wel zou op gegeven hebben.

Spijtig genoeg had ze dat niet gedaan. Ze had blijven staan wachten. Ze had hem zelfs haar excuses aangeboden. Al waren dat waarschijnlijk holle woorden die niets betekenden voor haar. Ze besefte waarschijnlijk niet eens hoe slecht hij zich had gevoeld. Nu maakte hij zich niet alleen zorgen om wat Jeweetwel plande, maar ook wat mensen zouden doen als ze ontdekten dat de Huffelpuffer onwaarschijnlijk laat in haar eigen bed had gelegen. Natuurlijk had hij die ochtend alles aan Albus verteld, maar de man had hem enkel verbaasd aangegaapt en deelde hem mee dat het gewoon een ongeluk was geweest. Het was helemaal niets ernstigs was, maar dat het inderdaad niet meer mocht voorkomen. Zolang het niet tussen een onfatsoenlijke relatie zou leiden tussen leraar en student. Bijtend had hij teruggezegd dat hij zoiets _nooit_ zou toelaten, noch zou laten gebeuren. Afkeurend en lichtelijk gekwetst had hij Albus aangekeken die hem geamuseerd aankeek. "Ik bedoelde er helemaal niets mee," had die gezegd. Die twinkeling in zijn ogen. "Ik vertrouw namelijk in jou Severus." Toch knaagde er iets in hem en hij besloot dat hij grondige afspraken zou maken met de Huffelpuffer. Hij kon het niet riskeren dat zoiets nog meer gebeurde, maar hij vond het spijtig als hij daarvoor de lessen zou moeten annuleren. Hij had het gevoel dat ze meer bijleerde en meer geconcentreerd werkte dan voordien. Ze was ook een goede assistente als waren Griffel of Clear waarschijnlijk beter geweest. Hun kennis over toverdranken was rijker, maar allebei hadden ze zijn aanbod geweigerd.

Dus die zaterdag wachtte hij dan ook ongeduldig af tot wanneer ze zou aankloppen. Hij vernauwde zijn oogladen wanneer er om twee voor zeven nog altijd geen spoot van haar was. Zou ze te laat komen? Durfde ze het zich te riskeren om te laat te komen? Woede borrelde al in hem op, maar hij probeerde zich te kalmeren. Zuur keek hij naar zijn kantoordeur alsof het arme ding verantwoordelijk was voor haar late komst, maar stipt om zeven uur kwam ze binnen gestormd. Haar gezicht rood en haar ademhaling regelmatig. Ze het overduidelijk moeten rennen om op tijd te zijn, maar waarom was ze bijna te laat? Hij probeerde alle mogelijke oorzaken op te sommen in zijn hoofd, maar vond er geen. "Net op tijd," zei hij kil. Zijn houding koel en afstandelijk. Hij torende boven haar uit. Onzeker sloot ze de deur achter zich. "Voor we deze lessen hervatten, wil ik een paar dingen duidelijk maken," zei hij zodanig stil dat ze automatisch dichter moest komen, maar dat duidelijk niet wilde.

"Ik wil dat je mijn instructies strikt opvolgt," begon hij en legde de nadruk op strikt. "dus geen nachtelijke avontuurtjes. Ik wil jou nooit meer aantreffen als slapend in mijn labo noch ergens anders tenzij jou eigen bed. " Ze wilde duidelijk iets zeggen, maar hij liet het haar niet toe. Hij wilde nu niet onderbroken worden. "Je verteld dan ook aan niemand dat je hier ooit in slaap bent gevallen en geloof mij, ik zal het te weten komen als je dat wel doet. " Opnieuw wilde ze iets zeggen. Hij wierp haar een dreigende blik toe dat haar het zwijgen oplegde. "En de volgende keer kom je beter op tijd, niet net op tijd." Hij zag haar hem de zuurste blik toewerpen die hij ooit had gezien en deed geen poging om iets te zeggen. Haar dodelijke blik sprak boekdelen. "Ik wil je tijdens de paasvakantie hier dan ook niet zien," zei hij nog vlug en draaide zich om. Hij opende de deur die naar de smalle doorgang leidde om naar zijn labo te gaan. "Maar ik heb anders niets te doen," zei ze. "Dat betwijfel ik juffrouw Middi. Dat betwijfel ik ten zeerst." Antwoordde hij haar. "Je hebt jou eindexamens om voor te leren." Ze zei daarna niets meer, maar leek niet tevreden met de regeling. Iets wat hij niet bijzonder erg vond sinds die het veiligste was voor hem, maar ook voor haar. Hij wilde haar niet in de problemen zien en wilde ook niet haar twee vriendinnen achter zich aan hebben voor het afbeulen van hun vriendin. Hij wist waartoe die twee in staat waren. Dat hadden ze namelijk al een aantal keer bewezen.


	12. Chapter 12

Met mijn examens en nu mijn vakantie werk ben ik redelijk druk, al poog ik dit verhaal wel af te maken, maar ik denk eraan het op te splitsen in twee delen als Samantha eindelijk is afgestudeerd. Ik weet dat mijn updates niet echt regelmatig zijn en lang duren. Sorry daarvoor! Ik hoop dat het dat toch waard is.

**Hoofdstuk 12: **

Na februari kwam maart en naarmate de tijd verstreek, hoe slechter het nieuws werd. Voldemort had steeds meer en meer macht en iedereen vreesde dat het ergste nog te komen was. Niemand keek dan ook nog uit naar de krant die verscheen en alleen maar meer en meer slecht nieuws drukte. Het was ook nog maar enkele dagen tot dat de vakantie begon en niemand durfde naar huis gaan, maar wilden langs de andere kant toch hun ouders zien. Er hing een donkere sfeer rond Zweinstein. Iedereen verloor het geloof erin dat ze deze oorlog konden winnen. Het leek hopeloos. Wanneer ze omkeken naar de Griffendor tafel zagen ze de beroemde Harry Potter ook lichtelijk de hoop verliezen al zou hij dat zelf nooit toegeven. Samantha schoof haar ontbijt opzij. Ze had helemaal geen honger. Ze had haar moeder geschreven dat ze op school zou blijven, maar de vrouw had dat niet aangenaam gevonden. Het verbaasde Samantha ook nog steeds dat Professor Sneep had geweigerd om de lessen voort te zetten in de vakantie. Vorige vakantie had ze toch? Ze maakte haar zin niet eens af in haar gedachten. Ze wist dat het toen helemaal anders was geweest. Dat ze het wel had moeten doen sindsdien ze anders de meerderheid van haar punten verloor.

Ze was er niet gerust in wat er zich buiten de muren van Zweinstein afspeelde. De enkele keren dat ze de krant las, las ze angstaanjagende verhalen over families die uitgemoord waren. Ze merkte ook op dat de rivaliteit met Zwadderich nog groter werd door dit nieuws. Ze had al een idee waarom, maar negeerde het grotendeels. Het enige voordeel was dat Draco zijn mond niet meer opendeed en zich stil op de achtergrond hield. Hij had in geen eeuwen een spottende opmerking over haar gemaakt wat Samantha een opluchting vond. Ze probeerde een planning te maken in haar hoofd voor wat ze allemaal moest doen vandaag en besloot dat ze best al kon beginnen plannen voor de eindexamens. Iets waarin ze waarschijnlijk zou falen. Ze wist dat plannen niet haar sterkste punt was dus besloot ze dat ze zich eerst zou ontspannen door een eind te gaan vliegen. Ze zat dan misschien niet meer in het team, niets in het reglement zei dat ze niet mocht vliegen dan, dus stond ze op van tafel en ging naar haar leerlingenkamer.

Even later buiten stootte ze af van de grond en scheurde de lucht in, maar de wind blies haar bijna van haar bezem af. Ze beukte tegen de bomen aan die haast kraakten onder hun eigen gewicht en wanneer Samantha opkeek was de lucht niet klaar, maar donker. Ze lande op het gras en merkte op hoe akelig stil het was. Ze schudde haar hoofd en wilde opnieuw afstoten tot dat ze een hand op haar schouder voelde. De kleur in haar gezicht trok weg en ze moest zich inhouden om niet te gillen. Wanneer ze zich omdraaide keek ze in een paar zwarte koele ogen. "Jufvrouw Middi," zei Sneep, hij keek haar zuur aan. "Er wordt gevraagd om binnen te blijven vandaag." Hij wees naar de lucht en de bomen die een angstaanjagend krakend geluid maakten. "Zoals u ziet of misschien niet ziet, maar het is het niet veilig buiten." Ze hield haar bezem stevig in haar rechterhand geklemd en wanneer ze geen aanstalten maakte om naar het kasteel te gaan, grimaste hij en liet hij een zucht horen. Hij naam haar vast aan haar arm en sleurde haar mee richting kasteel. Ze moest haar uiterste best doen niet over haar eigen voeten te struikelen terwijl hij naar het kasteel beende. Humeurig probeerde ze haar arm los te trekken, maar hij hield haar stevig vast. "Sinds wanneer mogen studenten niet meer naar buiten?" vroeg ze verbaasd. "Ik heb daar niets over gehoord." Eerst antwoordde hij niet, maar eenmaal binnenin het kasteel wel. "Er hangt aan het prikbord van uw leerlingenkamer een opmerking. " Daarna beende hij weg en ze zag toen dat hij lichtelijk mankte. Was hij dan gewond? En wat had hij buiten te zoeken? Geërgerd dat haar zogezegde ontspanning zo was uitgedraaid, liep ze naar haar leerlingenkamer. Ze zou het prikbord eens grondig bestuderen.

Hij had gelijk gehad. De regels waren inderdaad verstrengt doordat men vermoedde dat Voldemort plande om binnen te breken in Zweinstein. Dat waren de geruchten althans, al wist Samantha niet zeker of ze die kon geloven. De profesoren hielden de lippen stijf op elkaar en wilden er helemaal niets over kwijt terwijl de wildste verhalen natuurlijk de ronde deden in Zweinstein. Natuurlijk als iets geheim is, is het gewoonlijk dat iedereen er van wist. Ook al waren het maar geruchten, het maakte de hysterie alleen maar erger. Plotseling wilden de meeste kinderen naar huis zodat ze veilig zouden zijn als er inderdaad zoiets zou gebeuren, maar men vreesde dat de trein zou aangevallen worden als die probeerde te vertrekken. Niemand wist dus wat men moest doen en de sfeer rond Zweinstein verduisterde iedere dag meer. Het zag er maar somber uit.

Meeste probeerden zich te concentreren op schoolwerk, maar Samantha ondervond dat zijzelf zoiets niet kon. Ze moest nog steeds denken aan die dag dat professor Sneep haar erop had gewezen dat zich buiten het kasteel te begeven nu verboden was, ook had hij gemankt wanneer hij wegliep. Dat was haar pas daarna opgevallen. Was er dan iets gebeurd? Net zoals die keer met die wonde op zijn wang? Ze zou liegen als ze zei dat dit haar niet uiterst nieuwsgierig maakte. Natuurlijk kon ze er niets over zeggen tegen Bibi of Lumina, omdat ze beloofd had te zwijgen over die keer dat ze in slaap was gevallen en ze wilde helemaal niet uitleggen dat hij haar terug naar het kasteel had gesleurd. Hij had niet eens punten afgetrokken. Het zou hem verdacht maken en er voor zorgen dat het duo hem op de hielen zat om uit te pluizen wat er aan de hand was. Ze keek rondom haar in de bibliotheek en zag de meeste druk schrijven of lezen. Niemand leek afgeleid te zijn tenzij haar . Ze vroeg zich af of Voldemort echt plande om Zweinstein binnen te vallen, maar het verbaasde haar eigenlijk niet als hij dat zou doen. De man was gestoord. Ze was alleen bezorgt. De kranten gaven soms locaties waar er voor het laatst dooddoeners waren gezien en steeds meer en meer kwamen ze dichter in de buurt van Zweinstein. Ze haalde diep adem en probeerde verder te lezen wat er in haar tekstboek stond, maar ze ondervond dat ze alleen kon staren naar de letters zonder ze dan ook op te nemen, dus was haar aandacht dan ook weer snel afgeleid en staarde ze de bibliotheek rond. Ze zag een paar tafels verder Harry Potter opstaan en zonder een woord te zeggen, liet hij zijn vrienden achter terwijl zij hem ongerust aankeken. Zou hij meer weten dan hun? Of nog belangrijker, was hij klaar? De kranten beweerden dat hij hun redder zou zijn. Het moest waarschijnlijk een hoop stress op leveren om iedere dag opnieuw op het feit gedrukt te worden dat je een gestoorde man moet doden die zoveel sterker is dan jou en veel kennis bezit. Het leek haar onrealistisch dat hij Voldemort moest doden, dacht ze, maar hij had het als eens gedaan als klein kind. Zijzelf sloot ook haar boek. Ze had geen enkel woord gelezen of onthouden van het vak dat ze had proberen studeren. "Is er iets mis?" vroeg Bibi die haar veer neerlegde. Het was idioot om tegen haar te liegen of te doen alsof er helemaal niets mis was. Ze wilde haar zorgen delen, maar besloot het niet te doen. Ze wilde niet dat mensen ongerust waren om haar. "Niets wat andere mensen niet bezighoudt," antwoordde ze. Bibi leek te begrijpen wat en haalde haar schouders op. Niemand kon er iets aan doen of veranderen wat er nu, terwijl zij studeerden, gebeurde. Samantha wist dat. "Ik zou zeggen, probeer het van je af te zetten, maar ik ken je al veel te goed," zei ze en probeerde te glimlachen. Samantha knikte en glimlachte ook krampachtig. Waar ze zich eigenlijk het meest zorgen over maakte was professor Sneep. Samantha herinnerde zich nog die fragmenten die ze had gelezen en was nu bijna zeker dat hij iets te maken had met de dooddoeners. Het verontruste haar. Ze wenste dat ze die fragmenten nooit had gelezen. Dat ze zich nu hier geen zorgen hoefde te maken waarin zij geen zaken had en leefde in de valse illusie dat alles oké zou zijn. Ze wist dat het niet oké was en een akelig gevoel in haar zei haar dat er ieder moment iets ergs kon gebeuren. Uiteindelijk werd iedereen de bibliotheek uitgejaagd zodat ze zouden gaan eten. Haastig verzamelde iedereen hun boeken en verliet de zaal. "Het is zo vroeg donker," mompelde Bibi afwezig, "net alsof het nog winter is." Samantha knikte en rilde. Morgen zou de vakantie starten en ze hoopte dat ze eindelijk zou kunnen ontspannen en het akelige gevoel zou verdwijnen.

Naast haar zei Loena Leeflang met een dromerige stem: "ik hoop dat er pudding is." Het meisje glimlachte naar Samantha, maar haar blik wazig alsof ze recht door Samantha keek. Toch glimlachte Samantha terug en hoorde haar maag knorren. Bij het benoemen van pudding leek er eindelijk weer leven in haar maag gekomen te zijn en had ze opeens ontzettende honger. Ze merkte zelfs niet op dat professor Sneep ontbrak aan de oppertafel voor het avondmaal en dat Harry Potter een paar tinten bleker was dan een uur geleden.

Het was op Pasen dat er zich een onaangename verrassing zich voordeed. Ze had zich net omkleed en was klaar om naar beneden te gaan of ze zag professor Stronk in de leerlingenkamer staan. Haar handen trilden en ze sprak enkele leerlingen aan die met de seconde angstiger keken en wiens gezichten een paar tinten verbleekten. Samantha fronste haar voorhoofd en liep haastig naar het groepje toe toen professor Stronk te leerlingenkamer verliet. Wat was er aan de hand vroeg ze zichzelf af. Haar vraag werd al gauw beantwoord. "Zweinsveld wordt aangevallen door dooddoeners en het gaat niet lang meer duren vooraleer ze hier zijn,"zei een blondharige meisje die angstig uit het raam keek alsof ze ieder moment konden aangevallen worden. "We moeten hier blijven van professor Stronk," zei ze, maar Samantha kon onmogelijk hier blijven. Ze wilde Bibi en Lumina spreken en zien of de twee niet besloten hadden om het gevecht aan te gaan. Het zou haar niet verbazen dat Lumina de dooddoeners eerder zou aanvallen, dan de dooddoeners haar en ze zou ze waarschijnlijk in de pan hakte. Ze had een hekel aan hun en het pure bloedsoort die zichzelf hoger achten dan anderen. Het spijtige was dat de leerlingenkamer verzegeld was. Ze kon niet naar buiten en vloekte in zichzelf. Dacht men dat dit dooddoeners ging tegenhouden? Ze konden nergens heen als de massa hier binnenstormde. Ze zouden waarschijnlijk één voor één vermoord worden. Voornamelijk omdat de meeste vanuit Huffelpuf uit een dreuzelgezin kwamen. Nerveus beet ze op haar lip in hoop dat ze niet hysterisch zou worden. Ze was er alleszins niet ver van verwijderd. Op dat moment rolden Lumina en Bibi uit het haardvuur en kuchten luid. "Ik denk dat ik as heb ingeslikt," zei Lumina en spuugde voor het blondharige meisje haar schoenen die hun geshockeerd aankeek. "Oh hallo," zei Lumina en toen viel haar blik op Samantha. Opluchting was af te lezen van haar gezicht en ze grijnsde toen op een manier die Samantha verontruste en helemaal niet vertrouwde. "We missen alle actie," zei Lumina en dat bevestigde Samantha 's vermoeden. Ze had niet veel zin om naar buiten te gaan om tegen een grote horde dooddoeners te vechten die veel sterker waren dan hun, ze had evenmin zin om hier te blijven en te wachten tot dat het gevecht voorbij was. Dus probeerde ze zo overtuigend mogelijk terug te grijnzen en volgde Lumina en Bibi. Het was echter nog steeds een raadsel hoe die twee erin sloegen om overal binnen te vallen. Hoe sterk de magie ook was, ze doorbraken die. Ze belande in de Ravenklauw leerlingenkamer waar een heleboel andere leerlingen verzameld stonden en een bewusteloze professor Stronk lag. "Ze probeerde de ingang hier te sluiten," legde Bibi en Lumina uit terwijl ze over het bewusteloze lichaam stapten. "Wat doen al die griffendors hier?" vroeg Samantha nieuwsgierig en zag Lubbermans het woord voeren terwijl leerlingen knikten. "Perkamentus zijn leger," antwoordde Loena dromerig. "Marcel verteld juist dat de dooddoeners aan de poorten van Zweinstein staan en de professoren ze proberen tegen te houden." Het duurde een lange tijd vooraleer Loena weer sprak. "Maar de schouwers zullen waarschijnlijk niet op tijd zijn hier in Zweinstein, dus besluiten wij te helpen." Ze glimlachte en draaide zich toen om. Samantha keek haar met open mond aan, maar Lumina en Bibi grijnsden. "De Zwadderaars hun leerlingenkamer werd als eerst afgesloten," deelde Lumina mee. "Niet alle dooddoeners zitten in Zwadderich," zei Samantha wiens blik serieus was, maar er was onzekerheid in haar stem af te lezen. Vooraleer Lumina kon antwoordden weerklonk er een knal van buiten. Blijkbaar waren de dooddoeners al binnen geraakt, dacht Samantha en slikte de krop in haar keel door. De leerlingen liepen naar buiten, maar sommige bleven ook achter. Waarschijnlijk zouden zij hier wacht staan in Zweinstein. Samantha wist het niet, wat ze wel wist was dat ze werd meegesleurd door het menigte en opgelucht was dat ze vandaag gemakkelijke kledij had aangetrokken. Het zou niet makkelijk worden om tegen de dooddoeners te vechten. Ze greep haar toverstok nog beter beet en probeerde rustig adem te halen, ook al voelde ze haar hart kloppen tot in haar keel. De mannen met de zwarte mantels en maskers waren onherkenbaar en angstaanjagend, maar door hun outfit ook heel makkelijk te onderscheiden van de rest. Ze zag veel onbekende tovenaars meevechten, maar ze herkende professor Lupos en Dwaaloog hun gezichten. Ze snapte niet helemaal wat die hier deden en schudde de gedachte van haar af, het belangrijkste was dat ze niet de enigen waren.

Plots voelde ze iemand haar vest vastgrijpen en haar naar achteren trekken. Op een haar na miste de spreuk die naar haar gericht was. Ze zag dat het Lumina was die haar naar achteren had getrokken en meteen de aanval inzette tegen de dooddoener. "Waag het niet om nog zoiets te proberen!" gilde ze, haar spreuk raakte de man echter wel en hij zakte inéén. "Dankje," mompelde Samantha en wierp een spreuk naar een dooddoener die Lumina probeerde te vervloeken voor wat ze de andere man had aangedaan. "Waar is Potter?" vroeg Bibi, haar stem bijna onhoorbaar. Lumina en Samantha haalden hun schouders op. Hij was ook nergens te bespeuren. Samantha kon het niet laten om spottend te snuiven. Dit was nu hun held? Het trio rende verder en in vergelijking met Bibi en Samantha, vervloekte Lumina iedere dooddoener tot in volgende week. Samantha was er zeker van dat Lumina nog nooit zoveel pret had beleefd. "Malfidus," siste Lumina tussen haar tanden door, Bibi haar ogen werden zo groot als schoteltjes. "Welke," vroeg Bibi en wapperde met haar armen. Lumina haalde haar schouders op terwijl Samantha voor de zoveelste keer probeerde te vragen waar hij was. "Het is de oudere," zei Lumina uiteindelijk. "Oh," zei Bibi en glimlachte. "Dan is het oké." Lumina grijnsde en rende krijsend vooruit met Bibi op de voet gevolgd. Samantha wilde hun tegenhouden, maar wist dat ze geen moeite moest doen. Die twee zouden toch niet te stoppen zijn. "Voel je jou wel veilig zonder die krengen van vriendinnen bij je," zei een stem spottend achter haar. Haar handen trilden terwijl ze zich onzeker omdraaide en naar twee gemaskerde mannen keek waar hoogst waarschijnlijk een grijns te zien was achter die maskers. "Moeten jullie echt met twee zijn om iemand als ik aan te kunnen?" vroeg ze treiterend, ook al was ze doodsbang. Ze zou dat echter niet laten merken. Helaas had ze die opmerking beter voor zich gehouden want beide lachten gesmoord om haar opmerking en richtten beide hun toverstok naar haar. Ze slikte verder opmerkingen in en besloot dat als die het einde was, ze beter één hun kon vervloeken. Nog voor de twee echter een vervloeking naar haar konden werpen was er een ontzettend harde knal te horen. Harry Potter verscheen uit het niets en wierp een mantel op de grond. Een kille stem krijste het ui en bleek afkomstig te zijn van Voldemort die razend Potters richting uitkeek. Het zwaard dat Potter in zijn handen had kwam Samantha vaag bekend voor, maar ze kon het nergens plaatsen. Dat was echter niet belangrijk op dit moment. Voldemort richtte zijn toverstok naar Potter die, spijtig genoeg voor hem, sneller was en het zwaard hard tussen zijn ribben stak. Samantha besefte dat de twee dooddoeners nu waren afgeleid en zouden proberen zich zo snel mogelijk uit te voeten te maken. Ze grijnsde, hief haar toverstok op en schreeuwde een spreuk. De linker dooddoener viel slap voor de voeten van de andere neer, maar voor Samantha de andere kon vervloeken had hij al een vloek naar haar toe geworpen. Voor de tweede keer die dag werd ze naar achteren getrokken. De andere dooddoener leek nu te twijfelen wat hij moest doen en Samantha haalde verbaasd een wenkbrauw op. Waarom zou hij twijfelen? "Ik dacht dat professor Stronk iedere leerlingenkamer had afgesloten, maar natuurlijk houdt dat Montagné en Clear niet tegen." Zei een stem spottend achter haar. Samantha moest zichzelf inhouden niet te glimlachen bij het horen van zijn stem, al was er wel een kleine blos op haar wangen te zien. Een dik touw gleed rond de dooddoener die schreeuwend op de grond viel. Ze haalde opgelucht adem en draaide zich om. Een paar kille zwarte ogen keken haar kwaad en tegelijkertijd onderzoekend aan. "Ik ben niet gewond," zei ze en staarde naar het masker in zijn handen. Ze begreep eindelijk wat er precies op die perkamenten had gestaan en waarom ze het niet had mogen doorvertellen.

Hij keek neer naar de jonge huffelpuffer wiens blik op het masker viel dat hij nog steeds in zijn handen geklemd had. Hij had het echter niet meer nodig en smeet het weg. Blij verlost te zijn van het vreselijke ding. Zijn blik gleed naar Perkamentus en Potter die op de plek stonden met de laatste overblijfselen van Voldemort. De oude man legde een hand op de schouder van Potter die op het punt stond in elkaar te zakken. Het was een ontzettend lange dag geweest en het liefst wilde hij zich terug trekken naar zijn kamer, zichzelf daar opsluiten en het niet meer verlaten, maar hij wist dat ze hem hier nog nodig hadden en als ze hem hier niet nodig hadden zou hij toverdranken moeten brouwen voor Poppy die de gewonde studenten en ordeleden moest genezen. Vermoeid wreef hij in zijn ogen en keek opnieuw naar de huffelpuffer die hoogstwaarschijnlijk hem de hele tijd had aangestaard. "Jufvrouw Middi je staart mij weer aan," zei hij. Oké, dat had hij niet luidop willen zeggen, maar hij kon het moeilijk terug nemen. Hij zag haar glimlachen en haar blik gleed naar haar roosharige vriendin die een masker tegen een dooddoener zijn hoofd aanbeukte. "Kun jij me straks helpen met het brouwen van enkele drankjes?" vroeg hij. Bij het zien van het groot aantal van gewonden zouden ze meerdere dranken nodig hebben en zoiets kon hij niet alleen aan. Hij voelde opnieuw haar blik op hem en zag vanuit zijn ooghoeken dat ze hem een glimlach toewierp. Onwennig door de situatie wierp hij een laatste blik op haar en liep richting Albus uit. Hij had nog een aantal dingen met hem te bespreken.

De dagen erna verliepen langzaam en onzeker. Vele leerlingen waren gewond en sommige waren zelfs omgebracht tijdens het gevecht. De professors waren druk in de weer familie in te lichten en voor een mogelijkheid te zorgen dat de kinderen eindelijk naar huis konden. Samantha had zelf niet stilgezeten. Samen met Bibi en Hermelien hadden ze drankjes moeten maken voor de verwondingen van studenten, terwijl professor Sneep de erg gevorderde dranken voor zich nam. Het was duidelijk dat hij in een ontzettend pesthumeur was en kafferde hun uit als ze ook, maar iets verkeerd deden zoals in zijn 'weg' lopen of te hard ademhaalden volgens hem. Het vreemde was dat Bibi en Hermelien de eerste keer vanuit het niets kwamen opdagen en zelfs hadden voorgesteld om mee te helpen. Samantha had het fijn gevonden dat ze niet de enigste was, maar begreep Bibi haar overbezorgdheid niet. Telkens als Sneep dichterbij kwam om iets uit te leggen sprong Bibi voor haar, wapperde met haar armen en keek te man dreigend aan waardoor hij nog meer geërgerd geraakte en de instructies door zijn op elkaar geklemde tanden siste.

Vandaag was geen uitzondering, alleen was Samantha zelf met een gigantisch pesthumeur wakker geworden. Ze had amper geslapen en had bij het ontbijt beseft dat haar nota's voor haar klassen niet helemaal in orde waren, waardoor ze had moeten rondvragen bij mensen waar ze normaal amper tegen praatte en afkeurende blikken toegeworpen kreeg. Wat haar humeur er niet op beterde was de brief van haar moeder die melde hoe stom het was geweest van haar om zich te bemoeien in een gevecht met dooddoeners. Ze wist dat het bezorgdheid was, maar ze wist zelf wat ze had gedaan en ze was tenslotte ook geen klein kind meer. Het was ook heel moeilijk om een grote horde dooddoeners te negeren die je eigen school aanvielen. Nee, ze had geen zin in de luidruchtige grote zaal.

Ze sloeg ontbijt dus over en liep langzaam de trappen af naar beneden. Negeerde de zwadderaars hun commentaar en liep de toverdrankenklas in. Hermelien was al aan het werk met een soort zalf die een vreemde groene kleur had. Ze knikte naar Samantha als begroeting en ging verder met wat ze bezig was vooraleer er iets fout zou gaan. Severus Sneep stond gebogen over zijn eigen ketel en was enorm geconcentreerd met iets bezig. Samantha zag hem zijn wenkbrauwen fronsen. Betekende dit dat er iets mis was gegaan? Blijkbaar niet want hij knikte goedkeuren en ging verder. Het verwonderde haar al lang niet dat hij haar niet eens had opgemerkt. Zo verliep het meestal. Ze keek op de lijst van dranken die nodig waren en zag dat hij bijna afgerond was. Wat een opluchting! De rest van de vakantie zou ze nodig hebben voor te studeren sinds ze nog vrijwel niets had gedaan. Weinigen hadden eigenlijk al gestudeerd en weinigen studeerden dan ook echt deze tijd. De meeste vierden vierentwintig uur op vierentwintig feest door de dood van Voldemort. Het dodenaantal al bijna helemaal vergeten.

Ze schudde zichzelf wakker en begon met het voorbereiden van de ingrediënten. Ze kon het nu niet veroorloven om aan andere dingen te denken, zei ze in zichzelf en warmde het vuur op onder de ketel. Even later verscheen Bibi naast haar zijde en begon ook zelf met het maken van een drank. Stilzwijgend werkten ze naast elkaar en hielden conversaties tot een minimum door het vragen van een bepaald materiaal die ze nodig hadden, hun stem nauwelijks hoorbaar. "Het is beter als je het plet," zei een stem naast haar. Ze schrok zich rot en had bijna haar vinger afgesneden als ze net haar hand niet had weggetrokken. "Maar in de notities staat er dat het gesneden moet worden," zei Samantha verbaasd en keek het na in haar boek voor de veiligheid dat ze het verkeerd had gelezen. "Maar als je het plet heeft het een betere werking," zei hij en stampte het fijn voor haar. Hermelien keek geïnteresseerd toe, haar ogen zo groot als schoteltjes.Ze keek langs professor Sneep heen om Bibi 's gezicht te zien en zag haar vriendin de leraar fronsend aankijken. Raar, dacht ze. Het verbaasde haar dat niemand van hun juist wist waarom ze het moesten pletten. Uiteindelijk keek ze naar het plat gestampte ingrediënt en hoe het haar ketel in verdween. Ze wist dat ze nu de drank moest mengen door in achtvorm in haar ketel rond te draaien.

Hij leek tevreden te zijn met het feit dat ze zich dat kon herinneren en ging zonder nog iets anders te zeggen terug naar zijn eigen ketel. Ze vroeg zich af of het inderdaad een betere werking zou hebben, maar ze wist dat hij één van de beste toverdrankmeesters was en dat betekende toch alleszins iets nam ze aan. Ze werkten die dag nog de lijst af en kregen te horen dat ze niet meer verwacht werden om te komen. Hermelien liet een grote zucht ontsnappen over haar lippen wanner ze het lokaal verliet en leek blij te zijn met het feit dat ze nu helemaal zich kon inzetten voor de examens. Haar kennende had dit haar gehele planning die ze had gemaakt voor de rest van het jaar in de war gebracht. Bibi leek gewoon blij te zijn dat ze verlost was van Sneep voor de komende week, maar het was nu dat Samantha besefte dat het niet lang meer zou duren vooraleer ze afgestudeerd zou zijn. Een akelig gevoel overspoelde haar en ze had geen idee wat ze zou gaan doen. Ze had altijd aangenomen dat ze een bureaujob zou krijgen op het ministerie waar ze zich waarschijnlijk dood verveelde, maar toch aardig mee verdiende. Alleen leek dat nog saaier dan ze zich eerst had voorgesteld, had ze dan niet meer potentieel in zich? Het ergste was dat ze Zweinstein zou moeten verlaten en zo dus ook hem. Ze zou hem waarschijnlijk daarna nooit meer terug zien, tenzij misschien op reünies. "Is alles wel oké?" vroeg Bibi aan haar en fronste haar wenkbrauwen. Samantha probeerde een geruststellende glimlach naar haar vriendin toe te werpen, maar mislukte erin. "Mijn nota's zijn niet helemaal in orde," zei ze. Alsof dat zou verklaren waarom ze daarnet keek als of haar wereld in duigen was gevallen. "Je weet toch dat ik jou daarbij kan helpen," zei Bibi, ze draaide met haar ogen en keek Samantha afwachtend aan. De blondine wist dat er meer aan de hand was dan wat Samantha haar vertelde. Ze had al zo'n gedacht wat de oorzaak zou zijn, maar wist dat ze het niet uit Samantha zou kunnen sleuren. Wanneer haar vriendin dan uiteindelijk voorstelde om te gaan eten, knikte ze en besloot dat ze Samantha meer in het oog zou houden.


	13. Chapter 13

Hoofdstuk 13:

**Hoofdstuk 13:**

Samantha zocht een week later nog altijd een mogelijke oplossing op haar probleem, ze kon hem natuurlijk vragen of verder bij hem in leer te blijven, maar dat had dan weer zijn nadelen. Ze zou als studente beschouwd worden, ook al zou ze dan al afgestudeerd zijn. Nee, er moest een andere mogelijke oplossing zijn. Ze was zeker dat er één was, ook al had ze er momenteel nog geen voor ogen. Haar blik gleed over de studiezaal die vol zat met studenten. Iedere laatste jaar was over zijn boeken gebogen en nam extra notities voor hun examens. Zelfs Lumina haalde even geen streken uit en was over haar boek gebogen. Het was pas toen dat ze zag dat Lumina haar boek vol met kleine tekeningetjes zat te krabbelen, dat Samantha besefte dat Lumina nog steeds Lumina was. Samantha glimlachte om haar vriendin haar vreemde obsessie mensen te vermoorden in haar krabbels, maar zweeg. Zijzelf probeerde zich te concentreren op gedaanteverwisseling en oefende op haar zwaaibewegingen in de lucht.

Een luidruchtig geroezemoes weerklonk vanuit de hal wat Samantha haar aandacht weer afleidde van haar studie, haar blik gleed dan ook naar de plaats vanwaar het vandaan kwam en zag Bibi haastig de zaal instappen. Ze trok vragend een wenkbrauw op naar haar vriendin, die een brede grijns op haar gezicht had. "Je raad nooit wat ik te weten ben gekomen," fluisterde ze gesmoord en dumpte haar zak op de tafel met een zodanig harde klap, dat de hele zaal hun afkeurend aankeek. De mensen rondom hun echter keken geïnteresseerd naar wat Bibi te zeggen had. "Professor Stronk gaat op pensioen na dit jaar. Het heeft iets te maken met wat er was gebeurd op Pasen," fluisterde ze. Zowel Lumina en Bibi grijnsden naar elkaar bij het vernoemen van die dag, maar herstelden vlug hun houding vooraleer ze nog meer aandacht trokken van de om hun heen zittende studenten. Sommige glimlachten om wat er toen gebeurd was, terwijl andere afkeurend keken. Samantha snapte niet waarom haar vriendin hierover zo enthousiast was. Hadden die twee niet gigantisch veel punten verloren daardoor en ook nog eens strafstudie ontvangen? Nee, ze snapte niet waarom ze zo enthousiast waren. Totdat ze zelf inzag hoe perfect dit uitkwam voor haar. "Hebben ze al iemand nieuw?" vroeg Samantha stil, haar lippen waren omgekruld in een kleine glimlach. Bibi schudde haar hoofd en trok een wenkbrauw op. Samantha snapte nu dat haar blonde vriendin haar iets wilde zeggen en grijnsde. "Ik kan niet geloven dat we ervoor gezorgd hebben dat een leerkracht op pensioen ging," fluisterde Lumina enthousiast. Samantha echter was helemaal niet verbaasd dat hun twee zoiets gelukt was. In tegendeel op dit moment was ze blij dat hun zoiets gelukt was. Dit kwam perfect uit!

Ze had een grote kennis van plantenkunde, haar enige probleem was nu Marcel Lubbermans wiens kennis net wat groter was door zijn enorme interesse in planten. Ze vroeg zich af of de jongen ook zou proberen solliciteren of was hij van plan een eigen plantentuin op te starten? "Jufvrouw Montagné en Clear hou op met giechelen en werk verder," zei professor Anderling, ergernis duidelijk van haar gezicht af te lezen. De vrouw duwde haar bril beter op haar neus terwijl ze het tweetal afkeurend aankeek. Eenmaal de vrouw verdwenen was, zocht Samantha naar Marcel die een paar tafels verder zat. Hij voelde zich overduidelijk niet op zijn gemak met professor Sneep die daar in de buurt rondliep, zijn neus diep in een boek, maar zijn blik gleed over de studenten in hoop iemand op te merken die hij kon afsnauwen. Als hij de job zou aannemen zou dat betekenen dat hij vaak moest samenwerken met professor Sneep en dat was iets dat Samantha niet vlug zag gebeuren. Ze wist dat de Griffendor nog altijd doodsbenauwd was voor de man na al die jaren. Ze kon het hem niet kwalijk nemen. Professor Sneep was dan ook niet bepaald een aangenaam persoon. Samantha moest een spottende lach onderdrukken. Ze kon zichzelf nu wel gek verklaren, maar daar was het te laat voor. Ze was verliefd geworden op hem en zou er nu alles aan doen om bij hem te blijven. "Samantha," siste Lumina door de muisstille zaal en schopte haar vriendin tegen de schenen. Samantha liet een kleine gil horen en keek de zaal rond om te zien dat iedereen haar had gehoord. "Staar niet zo naar Sneep. Het is eng." Samantha had Lumina de mond willen snoeren, maar was er helaas te laat mee. "Jufvrouw Montagné, vijf punten aftrek en wilt u nu eindelijk u mond dicht houden," sneerde professor Sneep door de zaal, een zelfvoldane grijns op zijn gezicht en duidelijk tevreden dat hij punten had kunnen aftrekken. Lumina stak haar tong uit naar de rug van de man en ging verder met haar krabels waar ze hem net in zijn ketel verdronk. "Lumina sprak helemaal niet luid in vergelijking van sommige mensen," zei Bibi duidelijk genoeg om gehoord te worden door de zaal en keek naar het groepje waar Cho Chang bij zat en gestopt was met giechelen. "Dus tenzij u punten aftrekt van iedere persoon in deze zaal, blijf ik erbij dat het onrechtvaardig was punten af te trekken van haar." Samantha trok aan de mouw van haar vriendin en probeerde de blondine te doen neerzitten, maar Bibi trok haar mouw los uit de slappe greep van Samantha en sloeg haar armen over elkaar.

"Als u geen punten wilt verliezen Jufvrouw Clear, dan raad ik u aan uw mond dicht te houden," zei Sneep ijselijk kalm en Bibi glimlachte spottend terwijl Samantha haar hand van haar vriendin haar mouw gleed."Als u een goede reden had om punten af te trekken, dan had u dat al gedaan professor," zei Bibi op kalme toon en voegde zacht aan toe: "Daarnaast weet u dat ik een klacht indien als u onrechtmatig punten van mij aftrekt."

Sneep zag eruit alsof hij elk moment kon ontploffen en onbewust leunde Samantha iets naar achteren om bij hem vandaan te komen. Dit was duidelijk één van zijn onaangename momenten. Hij en Bibi wisselden blikken uit met elkaar en er was dan ook niemand die durfde tussen beide komen tenzij misschien professor Anderling. De vrouw, die net een tweede jaar had voorgedaan hoe hij zijn rat in een waterbeker moest veranderen, stond plots naast hun. "Wat is er hier aan de hand," zei ze, haar handen in haar zij. "Professor Sneep is zichzelf," zei Bibi met een geforceerde glimlach. "Minerva, moei je niet," siste professor Sneep pissig. "Ik behandel dit al. Ik ben dan ook een leraar." De vrouw snoof spottend en draaide met haar ogen. "Daar lijkt het op dit moment dan toch niet op," zei ze onder haar adem. Er leek wel stoom vanuit zijn oren te komen toen hij de vrouw een kwade blik toewierp en stampvoetend wegliep. "De man moet dringend een hobby zoeken," mompelde professor Anderling bijna onverstaanbaar en draaide zich naar Bibi toe. "Wat was het probleem jufvrouw Clear?"

"Het onrechtmatig punten aftrekken van mijn afdeling wegens te luid praten, terwijl er meerdere mensen hun mond open hadden," antwoordde Bibi schamper terwijl ze naar Sneep zijn rug keek. De vrouw liet een vermoeide zucht horen vooraleer ze vroeg: "Hoeveel?" Bibi grinnikte terwijl Lumina een pagina omsloeg en aan een serie nieuwe tekeningetjes begon. "Minder dan normaal," antwoordde ze uiteindelijk en achter haar zuchtte Samantha. "Het waren er vijf Professor," antwoordde ze voor haar vriendin en Professor Anderling richtte nu haar scherpe blik op haar. Ze gaf de punten terug die onrechtvaardig waren afgetrokken geweest en schudde haar hoofd terwijl ze verder liep. Samantha zag Sneep, op een veilige afstand van hun, een leerling die grinnikte een dreigende blik toewerpe. De jongen zette haastige zijn werk verder en keek angstig over zijn schouder om te zien of de man al verdwenen was. Samantha verklaarde zichzelf voor gek en werkte verder aan haar toverstok bewegingen voor gedaanteverwisseling. Op dat moment besloot Lumina echter ook om haar toverstok tevoorschijn te halen, in een poging één van de mislukte tekeningetjes te laten verdwijnen en stak daarbij haar boek in de brand. Eén enorme steekvlam raakte bijna het plafond en Samantha schoot naar achteren terwijl Bibi haar toverstok tevoorschijn haalde en de brand bluste. Bijna alsof ze had verwacht dat het boek vlam zou vatten. "Misschien moet ik die spreuk uitproberen op Sneep zijn haar," zei Lumina met een zelfzekere blik in haar ogen. Samantha liet haar toverstok op de grond vallen en keek met grootte ogen naar haar vriendin. "Nee," zei ze gesmoord terwijl Sneep het op een rennen zette en luidruchtig de zaal verliet. "Spijtig," zei Lumina, droefheid van haar gezicht af te lezen. Bibi schudde grijzend haar hoofd en ging verder met toverdranken te studeren. Samantha raapte blozend haar toverstok op en verschool zich achter haar transfiguratie boek. Samantha besloot dat ze zich zou gaan informeren bij Marcel of hij ook een poging zou ondergaan om te solliciteren voor professor Stronk haar job en bij professor Stronk zelf. Zelfverzekerd knikte ze haar hoofd, ze zag helemaal niet dat de blondine voor haar grijnsde en al lang van haar plannen wist.

Die zelfde avond was ze aan de tafel van Griffendor gaan zitten. Vastbesloten om een gesprek aan te gaan met Lubbermans had ze die roodharige Wemel aan de kant had geschoven, die had haar nors aangekeken en duidelijk laten blijkban dat ze het maar niets vond dat Samantha plotseling naast de nerveuze jongeman ging zitten. Samantha negeerde echter Ginny Wemel sinds ze weinig gaf om haar mening. Ze richtte haar aandacht op Marcel en had geen idee hoe ze aan dit gesprek moest beginnen. Ze kende hem niet goed tenzij sommige lessen die ze samen volgden, maar ze wist hoeveel hij uitblonk in kruidenkunde. Ze wist dat zijn passie voor planten veel groter was dan wie dan ook en als hij een poging zou ondergaan om te solliciteren voor professor Stronk haar job, was zijzelf niet zeker of ze dan ook nog maar enige kans maakte. "Ik kwam vragen of ook jij wilde gaan voor professor Stronk haar job," zei ze na een lange stilte waarin Marcel onwennig naar haar had zitten staren, maar hij ontspande zich echter na het horen van haar vraag. Wat een vreemd iemand, dacht Samantha. Was hij dan werkelijk zo nerveus? "Ik wilde eigenlijk mijn eigen plantentuin gaan beginnen," zei hij met een kleine glimlach en prikte afwezig met zijn vork in een stuk kip. Samantha keek hem vragend aan. "Oh?" vroeg ze en streek haar haren uit haar ogen. Hij knikte en boog voorover. "En om eerlijk te zijn," fluisterde hij en keek over haar schouder heen naar oppertafel. "De gedachte om samen te werken met professor Sneep beangstigd mij." Samantha wist niet goed of dit serieus bedoeld was of een grap. De blik in zijn ogen vertelde dat hij het echt meende en ze slikte haar lach in. De jongeman die zoveel dapperheid had getoond toen de dooddoeners Zweinstein waren binnengevallen, was 'beangstigd door de gedachte dat hij samen moest werken met professor Sneep'? Het was ridicuul, maar eigenlijk ook goed begrijpbaar. Ze schonk Marcel een aanmoedigende glimlach toe. "Als je zaak is gelukt moet je zeker iets laten weten," zei ze. Onwennig wenste ze hem nog een goede dag en verliet de tafel. Marcel knikte en zei gedag vooraleer hij zich weer op zijn bord richtte en Ginny hem uithoorde of wat er zojuist was gebeurd.

Samantha echter merkte dat al lang niet meer op. Ze kon amper haar glimlach verbergen als ze weg liep van de Griffendor tafel en haar twee vriendinnen vergezelde aan de Ravenklauw tafel. Het was een gewoonte geworden en sinds niemand er een opmerking over maakte, of waarschijnlijk niet over durfde maken, ging Samantha naast Bibi zitten die niet verbaasd leek te zijn dat Samantha zojuist een gesprek had gehad met Marcel Lubbermans. Ze bladerde loom de krant door en richtte af en toe haar aandacht op haar eten. Lumina echter staarde haar vriendin met open mond aan.

"Waarom had je een gesprek met Lubbermans!" gilde ze voor vrijwel heel de grote zaal. Samantha kromp inéén en hoopte dat het niet zo luid had geklonken als het leek. Helaas voor haar was dat niet het geval. "Ik vroeg hem of hij ging ook ging solliciteren voor professor Stronk haar job," antwoordde Samantha en negeerde de blikken die op haar en Lumina waren gericht. "Waarom zou je zoiets vragen?" vroeg Lumina en grinnikte, toen verstarde ze en werden haar ogen zo groot als schoteltjes. "OOOK?" Bibi die tussen hun in zat, liet een verveelde zucht horen. Haar ogen gleden over de artikelen van de krant, maar niets leek haar interesse vast te houden. "Ik wil professor Anderling overtuigen om mij onder haar leer te nemen," deelde ze terloops mee en sloeg opnieuw een bladzijde van de krant om. Lumina trok de krant naar beneden met haar rechthand en wapperde met haar linkerarm.

"Waarom wist ik hier nog niets van?" vroeg ze verbaasd terwijl ze geanimeerd met haar beide armen zwaaide en daarbij iemand volop in het gezicht raakte. "Omdat ik het pas vanmiddag heb besloten," zei Samantha. "Vergeet je niet iets?" vroeg Bibi aan haar vriendin en trok een wenkbrauw op. Samantha haalde haar schouders op. "Was jij niet professor Sneep 's assistent bij dat geheimzinnig project van hem? Weet hij al van jou spontane plannen af?" Samantha verbleekte een paar tinten. Ze was helemaal vergeten vragen of hij nog verdere hulp nodig had. Ze had aangenomen van niet, maar vroeg zich nu af of de man het erg zou vinden. Ze was namelijk niet zo'n grote hulp geweest als ze het zelf moest toegeven. Het verbaasde haar nog steeds dat hij akkoord was gegaan in de eerste plaats. Hij had evengoed een intelligenter iemand kunnen nemen zoals Bibi Clear of Hermelien Griffel.

"Nee," zei ze stil en beet op haar lip. Hoe ironisch was deze situatie wel niet? Ze was zodanig bezig geweest met het zoeken naar een oplossing om te kunnen blijven op Zweinstein dat ze vergeten was aan hem te vragen hoe het nu zat met zijn project. "Dan raad ik aan dat je dat eerst doet vooraleer je met professor Stronk gaat gaan praten," zei Bibi en dronk de rest van haar thee op. De krant die Lumina had verkreukeld, streek ze plat en ze ging gewoon verder met lezen. Samantha wiens honger verdwenen was, keek naar de oppertafel om te kijken of professor Sneep nog steeds aanwezig was. Het verbaasde haar echter niet om de lege plaats aan de tafel te zien. Ze nam haastig een stuk gebak van tafel vooraleer ze op een snel tempo de zaal uitliep. Ze wilde het gesprek tussen haar en professor Sneep achter de rug hebben. Het kon niet wachten tot morgen sinds de zenuwen zich nu al te parten begonnen te spelen. Ze haatte wachten, ze was veel te ongeduldig daarvoor. De laatste restanten gebak at ze haastig op, de kruimels van haar lippen veegde ze met haar mouw weg en nerveus klopte ze aan op de deur van zijn kantoor. Wanneer hij niet meteen antwoordde vroeg ze zich af of hij wel werkelijk hier in zijn kantoor was. Opnieuw klopte ze aan, dit keer harder dan de vorige keer. Ze klopte hopeloos nog een derde keer. Ze wachtte op een antwoord die er niet kwam en draaide zich uiteindelijk om. Ze was al vijf meter verder of de deur ging open en een redelijk geïrriteerde professor Sneep stapte naar buiten. "Jufvrouw Middi," snauwde hij pissig en wees naar zijn kantoor. Misschien had ze toch beter moeten wachten?

Hij had net verder willen werken aan zijn project of hij hoorde het alarm afgaan dat aankondigde dat er iemand voor de deur van zijn kantoor stond. Niet veel later hoorde hij dan ook iemand aankloppen, maar hij negeerde het. Hij was niet in de stemming om mensen te ontvangen. Hij haalde de nodige ingrediënten en wilde verder werken of er werd weer aangeklopt. Normaal dropen mensen af na de één keer kloppen, tenzij het Perkamentus was of misschien waren er wel problemen in de Zwadderich leerlingenkamer. Dit moest dan toch dringend zijn, dacht hij toen er een derde keer werd aangeklopt en legde alles aan de kant. Hij beende zijn labo uit door de gang en zo terug in zijn kantoor. Toen hij echter de deur opende stond er niemand, maar hij hoorde haastige voetstappen in de gang. Zijn blik gleed naar de bron en zag Samantha Middi aan een stevig tempo doorstappen, overduidelijk verzonken in haar gedachten. Hij had niet verwacht te roodharige huffelpuffer hier vanavond te zien. Hij stapte naar buiten en riep haar na. "Jufvrouw Middi." De jonge vrouw draaide zich verbaasd om en leek meteen spijt te hebben van haar beslissing om vanavond bij hem aan te kloppen. Als hij in een beter humeur zou geweest zijn, zou hij gegrijnsd hebben om haar plotselinge nerveuze blik. Hij was echter niet in een goed humeur en keek haar met een kwade blik aan. Hij wees naar zijn kantoor en zag haar aarzelend naar hem toe stappen, zijn kantoor in. Geïrriteerd sloot hij de deur achter zich en liep het kantoor in. Zijn gewaad gleed achter hem en hij wist hoe angstaanjagend dat hem maakte, vanuit zijn ooghoeken zag hij hoe ze inéénkromp wanneer hij haar voorbij liep. "Aan wat heb ik het genoegen te danken om uw aanwezigheid hier te hebben," zei hij spottend, een snerende grijns op zijn gezicht. "Zit!" Haar lippen trilden en een lichte blos kroop over haar gezicht terwijl ze deed wat hij haar had gezegd. Hij trok spottend een wenkbrauw op. Huffelpuf, dacht hij geërgerd. Hij had tegen haar stoel aan willen leunen en venijnige opmerkingen fluisteren in haar oor, maar ze zag eruit alsof ze ieder moment van haar stokje kon gaan. Ze was dan ook druk in gesprek geweest met Lubbermans tijdens het eten en had waarschijnlijk zelf amper gegeten. Hij had Tirion zijn jaloerse blik gezien toen ze met de andere jongen was gaan praten en dat had het lege gevoel dat hij eerst voelde doen verdwijnen, in plaats daarvan voelde hij genoegen en was er een kleine grijns op zijn gezicht te zien geweest. Al was dat gevoel al vlug verdwenen en vergeten wanneer Lubbermans voorover boog en haar iets in haar oor had toegefluisterd terwijl zijn blik op hem was gericht geweest. De jongeman zou zich dat beklagen de volgende keer dat hij zijn pad zou kruisen en besloot nu al om vele punten af te trekken. Hij had zijn eten aan de kant geschoven en had de zaal verlaten. Hij had de plotselinge uitbarsting van razernij niet kunnen verklaren. De leerlingen waren uit angst haastig aan de kant geschoven, zelfs de Zwadderaars hadden beseft dat ze beter geen aanleiding konden geven tot puntenaftrek of strafstudie. Haar stem haalde hem uit zijn gedachten.

"Ik kwam vragen hoe het zat met u project meneer," zei ze. Hij trok ongelovig een wenkbrauw op. "Ik wilde namelijk komen zeggen dat ik in leer wilde gaan bij professor Stronk, maar mij eerst wilde focussen op mijn komende examens." In leer bij Professor Stronk? Dus er was een logische reden geweest waarom ze met Lubbermans had zitten praten. Het verbaasde hem dat ze daarvoor speciaal naar hier was gekomen. Zoiets had ze kunnen meedelen de eerst volgende les, maar hij nam aan dat ze zo vlug mogelijk wilde gaan informeren bij professor Stronk en daarom dit nu kwam vragen zodat hij het op voorhand wist. Eigenlijk was hij blij dat hij het niet als laatste had moeten horen, maar dat zou hij haar niet zeggen. "Het project verloopt veel beter dan voordien," deelde hij mee en hij dacht dat hij teleurstelling in haar ogen zag. "Dat is goed om te horen," zei ze en schonk hem een kleine glimlach. "Het is dus niet meer nodig dat u mij assisteert," zei hij. "Ik wens u veel succes voor uw examens." Er was een onwennige stilte en hij dacht dat hij het onderwerp had afgesloten en dat ze daarmee blij zou zijn, maar toch leek de huffelpuffer teleurgesteld. Hij snapte niet waarom. Nu Hij-Die-Niet-Genoemd-Mag-Worden weg was, had hij veel meer tijd vrij en had hij eindelijk een doorbraak gehad. Hij bestudeerde de jonge vrouw voor hem die met een afwezige blik naar haar schoenen was aan het staren. "Jufvrouw Middi is er nog iets dat u moet zeggen?" vroeg hij als ze twee minuten later daar nog steeds zat. Dat leek haar uit haar gedachten te halen. "Nee meneer," zei ze en stond op. "Ik wens u nog veel succes met uw project." Ze liep haastig naar de deur van zijn kantoor. "Goede avond jufvrouw Middi," zei hij en keek geamuseerd naar de verbaasd blik die ze hem toewierp. "Goede avond professor," zei ze en deed de deur achter zich dicht.

Samantha had nog nooit zoveel uitgekeken naar het moment dat ze kruidenkunde zou hebben. Die ochtend had ze uit nerveusheid haar vork in iemand zijn handen gestoken wanneer ze eigenlijk had gepoogd haar eieren met spek op te eten. Lumina had natuurlijk hysterisch zitten lachen tot dat er tranen uit haar ogen stroomden en ze bijna geen lucht meer in haar longen kreeg. De persoon die naast Samantha had gezeten, had het een heel stuk minder grappig gevonden. Met rode kaken hadden Samantha haar excuses proberen aanbieden die grotendeels overstemd werd door Lumina haar luide gelach. Uiteindelijk waren ze de zaal uitgejaagd door professor Anderling die er hun op wees dat de les zou starten in vijf minuten. Haastig had ze haar tas genomen en Bibi gevolgd die op haar gemak naar de les was vertrokken. Lumina die nog altijd nalachte had moeite met volgen. "Sam.Wacht.Op.Mij." hijgde ze zwaar wanneer ze haastig naar de kassen rende. Ze zag de rest van de groep al naar binnen gaan en versnelde haar pas. Ongemerkt geraakte ze binnen en nam plaats terwijl Lumina heel wat maar kabaal maakte en haar vermoeid op een bank liet neervallen. Bibi haar nieuwe techniek was blijkbaar de herrie negeren en haalde haar nota's uit terwijl Samantha uit haar ooghoeken professor Stronk bleef volgen. Ze zag de vrouw iets zeggen tegen Marcel die een verbaasde en nerveuze blik terug wierp, maar hij kreeg een geruststellende schouderklop vooraleer professor Stronk naar voren stapte en begon met de les. Samantha die besloten had extra haar best te doen voor het vak, schreef alles als een gek op. Naast haar zag ze Bibi zachtjes lachen en schudde haar hoofd. Samantha liet haar aandacht niet afdwalen of poogde dat alleszins. Ze bleef zich maar af vragen wat de vrouw aan Lubbermans had gezegd. Ze kon het echter niet vragen wanneer ze aan de verzorgen van de plant zelf begonnen want hij zat helemaal aan de andere kant van de kas. Geïrriteerd wierp ze de plant een kwade blik toe terwijl ze hem in de grond stopte en de nodige mest en water toediende. Ze staarde naar haar horloge om te zien hoe lang de les nog duurde, maar de tijd ging ontzettend traag voorbij. "Samantha wil je stoppen met over je schouder te kijken alsof ieder moment iemand je kan aanvallen," fluisterde Bibi. "Het maakt mij nerveus en je zal heus zo niet achterhalen wat professor Stronk tegen Lubbermans zei." Samantha wilde iets terug zeggen en Bibi vragen hoe ze wist dat ze dat wilde weten, maar op dat moment kwam professor Stronk langs om hun werk te inspecteren en hield haar lippen stijf op elkaar. Ze zag de vrouw afkeurend naar Lumina kijken die met een verveelde blik de plant water bleef geven, maakte er een opmerking over en ging toen verder.

"Goed ik verwacht een veertig centimeter lang opstel over de gebruiken van deze plant, waar men ze het meeste vind en de verzorging tegen volgende les." Zei ze. Een groot aantal zuchten was te horen en iedereen stond recht en begon met het maken van hun tas. "Alsof we al geen werk genoeg hebben," zeurde Ron Wemel tegen Hermelien Griffel die afkeurend naar de roodharige jongeman keek. Samantha haar aandacht was echter op Marcel gevestigd die naar professor Stronk toeliep. "Sam, ik ben bang dat als je nog zo'n lange tijd naar Lubbermans blijft staren, dat je ogen nog uit je oogkassen gaan vallen," zei Bibi spottend en hees haar tas over haar schouder. "Nee, Draco laat me met rust," zei ze echter een minuut later wanneer de blondharige jongeman hun vergezelde. Stampvoetend liep Bibi de kas uit met een bekvechtende Lumina en Draco op de voet gevolgd. "Bibi ik moet je spreken," siste hij naar haar en keek over nerveus over zijn schouder. Samantha merkte op hoe kwaad Patty naar het duo keek. Ze had geen idee hoe de relatie zat tussen Patty en Draco, noch die van Bibi en Draco, maar ze merkte hoeveel spanning er was tussen die drie mensen en had besloten zich erbuiten te houden sinds het haar zaken niet waren. Haar aandacht was dan ook weer volledig gericht op professor Stronk en Marcel die iets aan het discussiëren waren. Ze deed alsof ze bezig was met haar nota's weg te stoppen en ving een klein stuk op van het gesprek. "Hoezo je wilt niet in leer gaan bij mij?" vroeg de oudere vrouw verbaasd. "Ik heb besloten een eigen plantentuin te maken, maar daarvoor wil ik eerst reizen en minder bekende planten bestuderen," antwoordde de jongeman. "Trouwens ik dacht dat Samantha Middi bij u in leer zou gaan. Daar leek het toch alleszins op toen ze vroeg of ik het ook zou proberen." Samantha nam haar tas van de tafel en deed alsof ze iets liet vallen. Gelukkig was ze niet de enigste die er nog was. Wat verderop zag ze Potter en Wemel met elkaar praten met een Ravenklauwer wiens naam ze niet wist. Plotseling voelde ze zich een schuldig dat ze de conversatie had gehoord en vroeg zich af of er een manier was om ongezien weg te komen. Ze haalde adem en stond langzaam recht met haar rug naar Stronk en Lubbermans en wilde de kassen net uitgaan of werd terug geroepen. Met blozende wangen liep ze naar de vrouw en wierp haar leerkracht een vragende blik toe. "Meneer Lubbermans verteld me juist dat je van plan was om in leer te gaan bij mij," zei haar afdelingshoofd en gebaarde naar Marcel dat hij kon gaan. Samantha knikte. "Inderdaad," zei ze. "Waarom weet ik dit nu pas en door iemand anders en niet uzelf?" vroeg professor Stronk. De vrouw die niet eens even groot was als haar, deed haar toch nog voelen als een klein kind en ze krabde nerveus aan haar oor. "Ik moest eerst professor Sneep zeggen dat ik niet meer kon meewerken aan zijn project en had willen wachten tot vandaag, maar had niet verwacht dat Marcel het aan u zou zeggen." Zei ze nerveus. "Oh, als het zo zit," zei de vrouw en schonk Samantha een glimlach. "Ik zal dit echter eerst moeten bespreken met Professor Perkamentus." Samantha knikte hoopvol en glimlachte. "Je zal wel te horen krijgen of hij daarmee akkoord gaat." Daarmee was het gesprek afgesloten en liep Samantha vluchtig de kassen uit met een grote glimlach op haar gezicht. Onderweg knuffelde ze Lubbermans ,die bijna flauwviel door de schok, en tot ergernis van professor Anderling en Sneep. "Vijf punten van huffelpuf," zei de vrouw zuur, terwijl Sneep zei: "vijftien punten van griffendor." Samantha hoorde dat echter niet en liep naar haar vriendinnen toe die haar verbaasd aankeken. "Ik weet niet wat er mis is met jou vandaag Sam, maar misschien moeten we met jou naar de ziekenzaal," zei Lumina serieus. "Ik weet honderd-twintig procent zeker dat dit allemaal Sneep zijn schuld is. De gassen van het toverdrank lokaal hebben haar gek gemaakt!" Samantha haalde verbaasd een wenkbrauw op. "Waarover heb je het?" vroeg ze verbaasd. "Geen zorgen Sam! Het komt allemaal goed!" gilde Lumina door de gang. "Waarom gil je zo?" vroeg Samantha die helemaal niet begreep waarover haar vriendin het had. ze kon echter niets anders meer uitbrengen en werd mee gesleurd door Lumina met Bibi op hun hielen die zich niet inhield en luid aan het lachen was. Ze passeerden professor Anderling en Sneep die luidruchtig aan het kibbelen waren en de verbaasd Lubbermans. Samantha gaf het uiteindelijk op om haar arm uit Lumina haar ijzeren greep te trekken en liet zich meesleuren naar waar haar roosharige vriendin ook plande heen te gaan. Op dit moment gaf ze weinig om wat er zou gebeuren en glimlachte ze gelukzalig. Misschien zou ze hier kunnen blijven.


	14. Chapter 14

Hoofdstuk 14:

Hierna komt er waarschijnlijk een tweede deel dat verder gaat met Samantha haar avonturen. De titel zal waarschijnlijk 'Ontmoeting van elkaar handen' heten uit gebrek van inspiratie voor een betere titel. ;;

**Hoofdstuk 14: **

Ze bleef dus haar uiterste best doen om uit te blinken in kruidenkunde en om niet verzeilt te geraken in Lumina haar gekke, impulsieve plannen. Professor Sneep was helemaal niet blij geweest dat de roosharige ravenklauwer in het midden van de nacht in zijn kamer was verschenen en hem bedreigd had tot met de dood. Professor Perkamentus had een lange discussie met de jonge vrouw gehad en haar proberen overtuigen dat Samantha helemaal niet gek was geworden. Samantha betwijfelde of Lumina er ook maar één woord van geloofd want iedere les bleef haar vriendin professor Sneep in het oog houden. Bibi natuurlijk vond dit uiterst amusant en probeerde zelfs niet om Lumina tegen te houden. Het verbaasde Samantha dan ook niet dat ook zij naar professor Perkamentus zijn kantoor werd geroepen sinds zij de reden was waarom Lumina de man bleef aanvallen en wandelde naar het kantoor die ze al een paar keer eerder had gezien. Ze vond het altijd leuk om naar de oude man te gaan sinds hij altijd nieuw snoep aanbood. Ze zei het paswoord dat haar was gezegd geweest en de trap die naar zijn kantoor leidde gleed tevoorschijn. Ze ging naar boven en klopte op de grote deur aan. Er volgende een antwoord en ze ging het kantoor binnen. De man zat achter zijn bureau en keek haar met glinsterende ogen aan. Het leek alsof dat zijn enige expressie was, dacht Samantha en ging gaan zitten. "U weet waarschijnlijk niet waarom u hier bent," zei hij en glimlachte geruststellend. "Heeft het iets met Lumina te maken?" vroeg ze. De man schudde zijn hoofd en plotseling voelde ze zich een heel stuk minder op haar gemak. "Het is voor iets anders?" bracht ze stil uit. Toen viel haar te binnen wat professor stronk twee weken geleden had gezegd. "OH!" Professor Perkamentus glimlachte en bood een schaal met pastelkleurige snoepjes aan. Samantha nam er één aan. "Het heeft te maken met professor Stronk en dat ik in de leer wil gaan bij haar."

"Inderdaad," zei hij en keek plotseling een stuk serieuzer. "Ik wil graag je redenen weten sinds ik twijfel dat je dit alleen voor jezelf doet." Zijn blik verzwakte echter weer, maar Samantha wist niet wat ze hieruit moest aflezen. Ze kon het niet verhelpen van te blozen en beet op haar lip. De man had uiteraard gelijk dat ze dit niet alleen voor zichzelf deed. Ze wist ook dat ze geen saaie bureau job wilde doen in het ministerie waar ze ook nog eens in de gaten zou gehouden worden door haar moeder. Ze zou geen minuut rust vinden en zich uiterst miserabel voelen als ze daar zou werken. Hier zou ze vrijer zijn, ze zou iets doen waar ze wel interesse voor had. Bibi zou hier blijven en uiteraard was _hij_ er ook. Ze schrok wakker uit haar gedachten wanneer ze zijn blik op haar voelde, blijkbaar nog steeds aan het wachten op aan antwoord van haar. "Ik doe dit inderdaad niet alleen voor mijzelf," gaf ze eerlijk toe, "maar ik weet wel zeker dat ik dit wil doen in plaats van die bureau job op het ministerie." De man leek te begrijpen wat ze bedoelde want hij knikte en leek al een stuk meer gerustgesteld.

"Je snapt toch dat ik dit moest weten? Ik moet zeker kunnen zijn dat je niet in het midden van je opleiding opheeft omdat je het voor iemand anders deed en niet voor jezelf." Samantha vroeg zich af hoeveel de man afwist en had het gevoel dat hij leek te weten wie die persoon was voor wie ze bereid was op zweinstein te blijven, in de hoop dat hij haar zou opmerken. "Ik begrijp het," bracht ze uit. Ze nam opnieuw wat snoepgoed aan dat de man haar aanbood.

"Goed," zei de man. "Nu dat opgeklaard is kan ik met het papierwerk beginnen die hierbij gepaard gaat en u meedelen dat u in leer kunt gaan bij professor Stronk. Dat zegende als uw examens tenminste vlot verlopen, maar daar twijfel ik niet aan. Veel succes met de komende examens." De oude man boog zich over een stuk perkament en begon met een helleboel dingen neer te schrijven. Samantha stond op en verliet het kantoor met een vreemd gevoel in haar. Ze kon hun maar beter niet teleurstellen, dacht ze toen ze de trappen afging. Ze zou help moeten vragen aan een professional. Inderdaad, ze zou Bibi om hulp vragen bij het studeren.

Natuurlijk had Bibi geen moment willen wachten met het plannen van hun studie en had Samantha direct meegesleurd naar de bibliotheek. Terwijl Lumina haar boeken als hoofdkussen gebruikte stampte Bibi de vele informatie in Samantha 's hoofd. "Moeten we dit zelfs leren?" vroeg Samantha toen ze aan een deel kwamen van het boek waarvan ze helemaal niets herkende. "Hmmm," zei Bibi afwezig terwijl ze nakeek of ze het onderwerp wel hadden gezien en na vijf minuten tot de conclusie kwamen dat ze het helemaal niet moesten kennen. Lumina liet een luid gesnurk horen en mompelde onverstaanbare dingen in haar slaap. "Zo wil ik ook wel leren" zei Samantha mistroostig en liet een geeuw horen. "Je vroeg om hulp aan de Bibi, dan krijg je hulp van de Bibi. Klaag wat minder en vat dat hoofdstuk samen sinds je nota's daarvan schandalig slecht zijn," zei Bibi die pagina's aanduidde en haar dreigend aankeek. "Als je wilt slagen zul je heel wat moeite moeten doen." Samantha liet een zucht horen en ging verder met het hoofdstuk samenvatten. Dit was helemaal niet hoe ze het in gedachten had gehad, maar ze had het gevoel dat ze bijleerde en daar kwam het op neer. Alle laatste jaar zaten zuchtend over hun boeken gebogen terwijl de leraren toekeken en mensen die teveel praatten een berisping gaven. Ze was opgelucht geweest dat professor Perkamentus haar een kans wilde geven, alleen wist ze nog niet hoe ze dit haar moeder zou uitleggen die had verwacht dat haar dochter een bureau job zou aannemen. Hoe langer ze het schrijven van die brief zou uitstellen, hoe erger de reactie zou zijn. Toch weerhield iets haar ervan om te schrijven. Ze werd echter uit haar gedachten gehaald toen Malfidus tussen haar en Bibi ging zitten.

"Draco ik wil niet met je praten," siste Bibi onder haar adem. Samantha wiens aandacht nu helemaal niet meer bij het schrijven van een brief zat, laat staan studeren, deed haar uiterste best om zo wel over te komen. "Het spijt me," zei de blonde jongeman nerveus en bijna onhoorbaar. "Ik kan waarschijnlijk mijn moeder overtuigen om af te wijken van dat uit huwelijksplan, maar mijn vader zal er alleszins niet mee blij zijn." Ze hoorde Bibi snuiven en zag een wenkbrauw naar omhoog gaan. "Je vader kan je geen vlieg meer kwaad doen sinds het ministerie iedere handeling van hem volgt en hij niet eens tien meter van bij zijn huis kan gaan vooraleer hij omsingeld is door schouwers." Zei ze niet onder de indruk van Malfidus zijn excuus. "Je zorgt ervoor dat je niet wordt uitgehuwelijkt met _Patsy_." Dat was overduidelijk het einde van de conversatie want Bibi besteedde haar aandacht terug aan het boek dat voor haar lag en Draco gleed van de bank af en liep de zaal uit. Samantha wierp Bibi een vragende blik toe, maar ging verder met haar schema toen ze Bibi's blik zag. Misschien kon ze beter er niets over vragen, dacht ze, maar kon de bezorgdheid niet van zich af zetten.

De weken die daarop volgden ging al hun energie naar studeren dat gepaard ging met paniekaanvallen, huilbuien of woedeaanvallen. Samantha was dan ook blij toen al de examens eenmaal voorbij waren en ze hun tijd buiten doorbrachten op het grasveld. Ze had ook al een aantal afspraken gehad met professor Stronk om meer informatie te krijgen over de opleiding die ze zou volgen. Het enige negatieve was het nogal kwade antwoord van haar moeder geweest op haar brief. Toen ze de brulbrief had gekregen was al het kleur in haar gelaat verdwenen en had ze geprobeerd met het ding naar buiten te lopen in de hoop dat niet iedereen het hoefde te horen. Ze was net voorbij de kerkers toen het ding zichzelf opende en gilde voor de hele school. _"__Het is een schande dat je leerkracht wilt worden met een job op het ministerie had je nog hogerop kunnen geraken! Kom het niet uithuilen wanneer je met het weinige geld dat je gaat verdienen niet rond komt! Ik help je niet meer__!"_ Wat het niet beter had gemaakt was dat professor Perkamentus en Anderling een aantal meter verder van haar hadden gestaan toen het gebeurde. Nadat de brief zichzelf had verscheurd, had ze een lange tijd, zo had het toch aangevoelt, roerloos blijven staan. Marcel had haar een schouderklopje gegeven, terwijl Bibi en Lumina voorstelden om haar moeder te vermoorden (wat ze geweigerd heeft natuurlijk).

Er had zich ook een vergadering plaats gevonden waar er werd vermeld dat Samantha en Bibi in leer zouden gaan en dan de plaats over nemen van professor Stronk en Anderling. Een aantal leerkrachten hadden dit geweigerd en vonden dat ze te jong waren. Hierop had professor Anderling gewezen dat ze helemaal geen probleem hebben gehad toen Fleur voor defensie tegen de zwarte kunsten had gesolliciteerd. Algauw hadden ze hun mond gehouden. "Maar waarom gaat u weg Minerva?" vroeg een professor die Samantha niet kende. "Oh ik ga niet weg. Ik ben het nieuwe schoolhoofd," had de vrouw er nonchalant op geantwoord. "Het lijkt me een goed idee om me eindelijk terug te trekken in mijn tweede verblijf voor een beetje rust," vermelde de oude man terloops en glimlachte. "Zuurtje?" Daarmee was de vergadering afgesloten geweest en was er beslist dat Bibi en zij zouden blijven. Wat haar was opgevallen was dat Sneep helemaal niet aanwezig was geweest. "Ik zie zijn blik al voor me wanneer hij te horen krijgt dat we hier blijven," had Bibi grijnzend gezegd. Nu al dit alles voorbij was, waren ze aan het einde van het jaar.

Hier zat ze dan, voor de spiegel terwijl ze haar haren borstelde en nerveus wachtte op Lumina en Bibi. Vanavond was het eindfeest en ze zouden eindelijk weten of ze geslaagd waren of niet. op de één of andere manier kon Samantha het nerveuze gevoel niet van zich afzetten. Ze had een goed gevoel gehad bij haar examens en kruidenkunde was het gene wat het gemakkelijkste was gegaan. Wat dan ook het belangrijk is sinds ze een hoog cijfer nodig had om in leer te kunnen gaan.

Iemand klopte aan en ze legde de borstel neer. "Ja?" vroeg ze en Mandy stak haar hoofd tussen de opening. "Je_ vriendin_ staat buiten aan het portret te wachten. Ze doen nogal _lastig_ sinds ze niet worden binnen gelaten." Samantha trok een wenkbrauw op. "Wat bedoel je juist met lastig?" Haar vraag werd dan ook beantwoord toen ze het luidde geschreeuw hoorde van Lumina. "SAM WAAR BLIJF JE?" Met een zucht stond ze op en ging naar beneden waar een hoop zevende jaar 's humeurig naar haar keken. Ze ging naar buiten waar Lumina nog altijd stond te roepen en kuchte luid. "Ein-de-lijk," zei Lumina en trok haar mee aan haar pols. "Waarom de haast?" vroeg ze verbaasd. "Bibi wilt zeker zijn dat zij het is die tegen de neus zegt dat jullie in leer gaan en dus ook hier les gaan geven en blijven," antwoordde Lumina en duwde een koppel aan de kant. "Ik wil ook als eerst bij de hapjes zijn en Zambini zijn jaarboek signeren." Samantha liet een zucht horen en liet zich meevoeren door haar vriendin die zich gillend een weg baande door het kasteel. Eindelijk bij de grote zaal aangekomen werd de greep rond haar pols zwakker en kon ze eindelijk haar pols wegtrekken. Geïrriteerd wreef ze over de rode plek waar Lumina haar had vastgegrepen. "Daar is ze!" Samantha sloeg Lumina 's hand weg en volgde haar vriendin die in een snelle pas naar Bibi stapte. De blondine stond bij professor Anderling, Perkamentus en Sneep te praten. Nieuwsgierig ging Samantha erbij staan. "Oh, nu weet ik weer wat ik je al laatst wilde zeggen, voor je mijn onderbrak en ik het vergat, _Severus_," zei Perkamentus, "ik stap op en Minerva neemt mijn plaats in." Samantha kon niet geloven dat de man het zo terloops vermelde en staarde met open mond naar professor Perkamentus die in zijn zak vol snoepgoed rommelde, blijkbaar op zoek naar een specifiek iets. "Albus... zei u net dat u opstapt?" vroeg professor Sneep verbaasd. "Waarom weet ik hier niets van?"

"U was niet aanwezig op de vergadering vorige week en was 'ongelofelijk' druk bezig deze week met verbeteren, dat ik je niet wilde storen," antwoordde Perkamentus en stopte een paarskleurig snoepje in zijn mond. "Wil ik weten wat er nog meer is besproken?" vroeg Severus knarsetandend. Hij was overduidelijk kwaad dat hij niet op de hoogte was gebracht. Op de een of andere manier begreep Samantha hem wel, maar waren die vergaderingen dan niet verplicht? "Ik en Samantha gaan in leer en geven hier volgend jaar les," zei Bibi en glimlachte. Het bleef een lange tijd stil vooraleer hij leek verwerkt te hebben wat er was gezegd. "_Wat_?" zei hij ongelofelijk stil en wierp professor Perkamentus een kwade blik toe. Samantha begreep niet waarom, maar beide excuseerden zich en op een afstand zag je professor Perkamentus en Sneep discussiëren. Uiteindelijk excuseerde professor Anderling zich ook en bleven Bibi, Lumina en Samantha alleen achter. "Hij was niet zo blij," bracht Samantha uit en keek naar Bibi. "Ik had verwacht dat hij meer geschokt ging zijn dan kwaad. Ik wordt alweer teleurgesteld!" Ze maakte een dramatisch gebaar en keek toen de zaal rond. Haar blik bleef rusten op de tafel waar een lange rij boeken lag. "Dus dat zijn de jaarboeken?" vroeg Samantha en keek verveeld naar de meisjes die hun boeken doorbladerden en af en toe hysterisch gekrijs lieten horen. "Ik kan niet geloven dat _hij_ mijn boek heeft getekend!" zei een meisje uit Ravenklauw schril en giechelde hevig met haar vriendinnen. "Uiterst interessant," zei Lumina spottend en worstelde zich door het groepje heen naar haar eigen boek. "Oh doodsbedreigingen!" zei ze opgewekt en grijnsde trots. Bibi bladerde met tegenzin het hare door. "LUM! Kijk de foto van toen wij nog in het team zaten!" zei ze plots enthousiast. Samantha herinnerde zich die wedstrijd nog. Waarschijnlijk behoorde dat toe tot één van de negatieve ervaringen die ze had meegemaakt en een van de negatieve dingen die ze het liefst nooit meer moest herbeleven. Degene die had besloten hun in het team te steken had geweten dat er gewonden zouden vallen. Het duo praatte enthousiast verder over de wedstrijd terwijl Samantha haar eigen jaarboek zocht. Er stond niets speciaals in geschreven tenzij de paar berichten waar mensen haar complimenten gaven om haar zwerkbal prestaties. Ze legde het boek weer neer en zocht waar Lumina en Bibi waren gebleven, maar vond ze niet. Geïrriteerd met zichzelf blies ze de zoektocht af en besloot ze op de zaal gewoon rond te lopen. Ze zou toch ooit tegen het duo opbotsen, dacht ze.

"Hoi," zei een stem naast haar die afkomstig bleek te zijn van Marcel Lubbermans. Ze glimlachte. "Ook nerveus?" Natuurlijk was ze nerveus. Hij wist niet hoe belangrijk dit wel was voor haar. Haar toekomst hing hier van af. "Heel nerveus," antwoordde ze hem en kreeg een kleine glimlach van hem toegeworpen. "Ik kijk ontzettend uit naar het moment wanneer ik eindelijk kan vertrekken. Ik heb al een aantal plantkundigen gecontacteerd waarbij ik een tijd zou kunnen blijven! Het lijkt me ontzettend boeiend en leerzaam om planten te zien die we hier helemaal niet hebben." Zei Marcel enthousiast en ging maar verder en verder over hoe boeiend het zou zijn, maar Samantha verstond er maar de helft van. Professor Perkamentus en Sneep leken hun discussie te beëindigen en het leek erop dat Severus Sneep helemaal niet blij was met de beslissing die was genomen.

Hij was razend dat de oude man hem dit alles nu pas meedeelde. Hij had een ontzettend verkeerd moment uitgekozen, het soort moment waar hij verplicht was aanwezig te blijven sinds het een eindfeest was, maar dat kon hem niets schelen. Hij stond net op het punt om de zaal uit te vluchten, maar werd tegen gehouden door Albus met de mededeling. "Severus, we gaan zo de diploma's uitreiken. Je kunt niet weg gaan." Hij haalde diep adem en sloot zijn ogen terwijl hij zichzelf probeerde te beheersen. Het was ontzettend moeilijk.

"Je weet wel je momenten uit te kiezen om zoiets belangrijks te melden, is het niet?" Albus glimlachte naar hem. Waarom kon hij nooit kwaad blijven op de man? Hij had dit zich zo vaak afgevraagd. "Ik zou bijna denken dat je me gaat missen," zei Perkamentus met die twinkelde, geamuseerde ogen van hem. "Het stelt me gerust dat je nu tenminste leeftijdsgenoten gaat hebben in de staf." Hij fronste zijn voorhoofd en dacht toen terug aan wat Clear had gezegd. "Leeftijdsgenoten?" vroeg hij spottend.

"Ja, inderdaad leeftijdsgenoten. Mensen die niet meer dan vijftig jaar ouder zijn dan jou." Antwoordde Albus hem. "Ik weet ook dat je nu ontzettend overdrijft in je reactie en het niet zo erg vind zoals je nu doet alsof het is." Maar nog voor hij Albus een spottende opmerking over dat laatste kon toewerpen, was de man verdwenen in het menigte dat begon toe te stromen. Gefrustreerd begaf hij zich naar de tafel die beladen was met eten en drinken en schonk zichzelf iets te drinken uit. De oude man kwam echt weg met alles, dacht hij geïrriteerd en liet zijn ongenoegen overduidelijk blijken. Hij hoopte dat hij vanavond niet te veel van leerlingen gelukswensen moest toewensen, maar toen hij Draco op zich af zag komen, verdween het kleine beetje hoop dat hij nog had. "Draco," begroette hij ijzig.

"Clear vertelde mij net dat zij en haar roodharige vriendin hier blijven," zei de jongeman nors. "Waarom zo nors? Jij bent niet degene die iedere dag met ze opgescheept gaat zitten," zei hij bits terug en nam een slok van zijn drankje. Hij vond het walgelijk smaken. Teveel suiker. Typisch iets voor Albus.

Hij hoorde de jongeman naast hem spottend lachen. "Dat is het juist," zei hij stil, bijna onhoorbaar. Severus keek Draco verbaasd aan en dacht dat hij het verkeerd had gehoord. "En ik denk dat je het helemaal niet erg vind dat Middi blijft," deelde de jongeman mee. Hij verloor de grip op zijn glas. Het breken van het glas was niet eens hoorbaar in het menigte, maar voor hem leek dat wel. Hij zwaaide met zijn toverstok en de scherven vormden weer een glas. De grijns op de Draco 's gezicht ontging hem niet. Hij vernauwde zijn ogen en wilde iets spottend terug kaatsen, maar kreeg de kans er niet toe. Albus verscheen op het kleine podium en vroeg de afdelingshoofden bij hem. Dus wierp hij Draco een zure blik toe en beende naar het podium. Hij nam plaats tussen Albus Perkamentus en Ponoma Stronk op het kleine podium. De helft van de speech drong niet eens tot hem door, zijn aandacht ging naar het roodharige meisje dat naast Lubbermans stond. Een vlaag van jaloezie ging over hem heen. _Wat zocht ze bij hem? _Hij dacht terug aan de keer dat hij haar had aangetroffen met Tirion en hoopte dat hij haar vanavond niet op dezelfde manier aantrof met Lubbermans.

"Melissa Gonissen," riep Albus af. Een leerling van Ravenklauw kwam naar voren. Verveeld keek hij toe hoe iedere student die geslaagd was nerveus naar voren kwam en breed grijnzend hun diploma aannam. Ieder zou zijn eigen weg uitgaan vanwaar men dacht dat die de beste zou zijn. Toen Middi naar voren kwam, vroeg hij zich zelf af waarom zij dacht dat hier blijven, de beste beslissing was. Haar moeder werkte op het ministerie, ze had gemakkelijk zo een plaats daar kunnen krijgen en meer verdienen door daar te werken dan hier. Ook zou ze niet iedere dag in contact komen met breinloze tieners. Om eerlijk te zijn voelde hij zich onwennig in haar bijzijn. Vaak in haar bijzijn had hij gedachten die hij niet hoorde te hebben. Ze waren ongepast, zeker toen ze nog een student van hem was. _Maar nu is ze geen student meer. _Op één of andere manier maakt dat het nog meer onwennig. Al vond hij haar gezelschap niet irritant of ondraaglijk. De heks kreeg felicitaties toegewenst van iedereen en uiteindelijk ontmoeten haar ogen de zijne. Ze schonk hem een kleine, verlegen glimlach terwijl ze lichtjes bloosde. Hij feliciteerde amper studenten en zou dit keer geen uitzondering maken, zeker niet met de blik van Albus op hem gericht nadat hij nog geen kwartier geleden die ongepaste opmerking had gemaakt. Het ergerde hem dat de man gelijk was. Hij was niet kwaad omdat Middi hier les kwam geven. Hij was kwaad omdat de man hem dit nu pas vertelde, wetende dat Severus deze vakantie had besloten een groot deel ervan door te brengen op Zweinstein en daarom bijna iedere dag met haar in contact zou komen.

Middi opende haar mond om iets te zeggen, maar na een tijd sloot ze hem weer. Het was duidelijk dat ook zij zich onwennig voelde. Dat had hij wel vaker bij studenten, maar de meeste maakten zich dan ook zo snel mogelijk uit de voeten. Zij probeerde hem echter iets te zeggen. "Ik hoop dat u het niet erg gaat vinden om met mij samen te werken volgend jaar, in plaats van met professor Stronk." bracht ze uiteindelijk uit. Ponoma die naast hem stond, sloeg hem bemoedigend op de rug en lachte. Hij wist echt niet wat hij daarop terug moest zeggen, dus knikte hij nors. Hij vroeg zich af wat er door haar heen ging en wende zijn blik van haar rug af wanneer de roodharige jonge vrouw haar vriendinnen vergezelde. De volgende leerling was al op het podium verschenen, maar hij was weer verzonken in zijn eigen gedachten. Deze zomer zou uiterst interessant worden besloot hij in zichzelf en een kleine glimlach verscheen op zijn gezicht. "Ik heb veel van u geleerd," zei de leerling voor hem, een jongen vanuit Huffelpuf die gezakt was voor toverdranken en daardoor nooit in zijn gevorderde groep was geraakt. Hij snoof en negeerde de uitgestoken hand. "Dat betwijfel ik," zei hij spottend terug. De oren van de jongen werden rood en hij liep zo snel mogelijk het podium af. Ponoma liet een zucht horen. "Ik sprak de waarheid voor het geval dat je dat niet wist. De jongen was een ramp." Zei hij tegen de korte vrouw naast hem die hem beschuldigend aankeek. "Ik hoop dat zij evenveel zelfbeheersing heeft als ik. Het is soms moeilijk om jou niet te vervloeken," mompelde de vrouw onder haar adem, maar duidelijk genoeg voor hem om het te horen. Een grijns verscheen op zijn gezicht. "Bedankt voor het compliment," zei hij. "Het is helemaal geen compliment!" beet de vrouw hem toe, maar er was toch een glimlach te zien en ze schudde haar hoofd.

Ze had gehoopt dat hij iets terug zou zeggen, maar dat gebeurde helemaal niet. Ze voelde hulploos. Ze had helemaal geen idee hoe de man over haar dacht. Ze wist niet of hij haar haatte of ook, maar een beetje mocht. Ze haatte het feit dat ze zoveel zelfmelijden had en besloot de gedachte van zich af te zetten. Ze begaf zich naar de tafel waar de punch stond en schonk zichzelf wat punch in. Bibi was uiteindelijk weer verdwenen met Draco en Lumina was Zambini gaan lastig vallen. Ze glimlachte toen ze Lumina de jongen de dansvloer optrok. Ze vroeg zich af of ze nu medelijden met hem moest hebben, maar kon de lach van haar gezicht niet verbergen toen Lumina hem gebruikte om Tom te vloeren. "Waarom dans jij niet?" vroeg Marcel die plots naast haar verscheen. Samantha draaide zich naar hem toe en keek verveeld. "Geen zin," mompelde ze. De jongen lachte. "Ik wilde vragen of je interesse hebt om te corresponderen. Als ik eenmaal Europa aan het doortrekken ben." Samantha nam een slok van haar punch en luisterde aandacht naar de jongen zijn voorstel. _Waarom niet? _Hij kwam waarschijnlijk interessante dingen tegen, zoals hij voor de uitreiking tegen haar had gezegd, en zijzelf was vrijwel nooit op reis gegaan met haar moeder. Ze leefde zowat op de verhalen van andere die hadden rond gereisd, maar op een dag zou ook zij dat doen. "Oké," antwoordde ze en glimlachte. "Dat is dan geregeld." Zei hij opgewekt. Hij nam afscheid van haar met de belofte dat hij vlug zou schrijven en liep de dansvloer op waar hij danste met iemand die ze zelf niet goed kende.

Ze bleef een lange tijd verveeld de zaal ronddwalen. Morgen zou iedereen vertrekken en daardoor de school verlaten zijn. Het viel haar nu pas te binnen dat ze geen idee had waar ze zou slapen. In haar afdelingshuis of zouden ze een kamer apart krijgen? Ze moest toegeven dat ze er naar uitkeek om hier te werken, ook al wist ze dat ze er waarschijnlijk anders zou over denken na een aantal maand. Het zou vreemd zijn les te geven aan de jaren onder haar sinds ze sommige van die mensen kende. Ze liep terug naar de tafel om haar punch bij te vullen. "Heb jij Draco gezien?!" vroeg Patsy, al klonk het meer als een bevel. Ze keek neer op Samantha met een ongelofelijke air over haarzelf. "Waarom zou ik hem gezien moeten hebben?" vroeg Samantha nors. Patsy klakte met haar tong en leek meer en meer geïrriteerd te geraken. "Sinds jou _vriendin_ zoveel tijd met heb doorbrengt." Geërgerd draaide Samantha met haar ogen. "En daarom moet ik weten waar Malfidus is?" vroeg Samantha spottend. "Het is duidelijk dat het feit dat je ze niet vind er op wijst dat ze niet gevonden willen worden en jij je neus niet in hun zaken moet steken." Geërgerd draaide Samantha met haar ogen en wilde van het afschuwelijke wicht weglopen, maar die had al Samantha 's pols beet gegrepen. Patsy had een koude blik in haar ogen en keek woedend naar Samantha, die poogde haar pols los te trekken uit het andere meisje haar greep. "Laat me los," siste ze. "Waar zijn ze!" Samantha schudde haar hoofd. "Dat weet ik niet!" Ze trok haar arm los en viel achterover. "Wat is hier aan de hand!?" Severus Sneep torende boven Samantha uit en liet zijn blik glijden naar Patsy, die lijkbleek zag. "Niets ernstigs professor," zei Patsy. "Een misverstand." Severus Sneep geloofde overduidelijk niet dat het om een misverstand ging, sinds hij zijn wenkbrauw optrok en Patsy intens aankeek. "Als ik nu kan gaan," zei ze verveeld. Professor Sneep knikte en Patsy verdween in het menigte. Het was pas toen dat hij leek op te merken dat Samantha nog altijd op de grond zat. Hij zwaaide met zijn toverstok en het bekertje met de punch die op de grond was gevallen verdween.

"Ga je daar de hele avond blijven zitten jufvrouw Middi?" vroeg hij en leek geïrriteerd. Samantha snoof en keek zuur naar haar professor of was het nu ex-professor of _Severus_? Ze besloot dat ze zijn naam niet kon gebruiken sinds hij haar daarvoor niet de toestemming had gegeven en het overduidelijk was dat hij haar nog zag als een student van hem. "Het uitzicht is geweldig vanaf hier," zei ze spottend en hoorde hem snuiven, maar hij stak toch zijn hand uit. Wantrouwig keek ze hem aan, maar nam uiteindelijk zijn hand aan. Deels door het feit dat hij haar een vernietigende blik toewierp, toen ze een lange tijd twijfelde. Hij hielp haar recht op en gaf haar een bekertje met nieuwe punch aan. Ze was niet langer kwaad op hem, maar wel nog geïrriteerd over het feit dat hij Patsy leek te hebben geloofd. Ze nam een slok van de punch die hij haar had aangeboden en keek nors voor zich uit. "Waarover ging die discussie nu echt over?" vroeg hij. "Ze vond Malfidus niet en wilde weten waar hij en Bibi waren," antwoordde ze hem. "Ik neem aan dat jij haar dat niet wilde zeggen en ze daarom kwaad werd." Zei de bleke man naast haar, zijn ogen op het menigte dat aan het dansen was gericht. "Inderdaad," bracht ze uit. "Het feit dat ik ook niet weet waar ze zijn, heeft er ook iets mee te maken."

"Ik betwijfel dat iemand dat duo vanavond nog zal vinden," zei hij. Samantha draaide zich om en keek de man aan. Het was duidelijk dat hij er meer van afwist, maar natuurlijk zou hij niets loslaten. "Als ik jou was zou ik nog genieten van de laatste momenten van vrijheid." Zijzelf trok een wenkbrauw op, natuurlijk minder indrukwekkend dan als hij dat deed of Bibi. "Severus, wat goed dat je al met haar opschiet," zei Perkamentus enthousiast en sloeg zijn arm over professor Sneep zijn schouder. Waarschijnlijk voor ondersteuning sinds het duidelijk was dat de man wat meer dan alleen punch had gedronken. De man sloeg professor Sneep bemoedigend op de schouder en liep toen naar de andere kant van de zaal waar hij iemand anders lastig viel. Er was een onwennige stilte gevallen tussen hun beide. Samantha had geen idee wat ze moest zeggen en besloot zich te concentreren op het uitdrinken van haar punch. "Nog een goede avond jufvrouw Middi," zei hij uiteindelijk, waarschijnlijk ook omdat professor Anderling en Stronk hun beide had aangestaard, wat redelijk eng was. "Samantha," zei ze en zag hem spottend een wenkbrauw op trekken. Toen draaide hij zijn rug naar haar toe en beende weg. Ze zag hem verdwijnen door de deur van de grote zaal en liet haar blik vallen op de tafel met hun jaarboeken. Ze zocht de hare op die nog altijd op dezelfde plaats lag waar ze hem had achtergelaten en bladerde erdoor tot ze op een pagina kwam met een puntig gekrabbel dat ze herkende als zijn geschrift. _'Ik betwijfel dat ik het erg zou vinden om samen te werken zolang je er voor zorgt dat de planten, kruiden, enz. bruikbaar zijn in mijn dranken. Ook de gedachte dat het Lubbermans had kunnen zijn in plaats van jou, maakt het een stuk beter, dat het uiteindelijk jij is met wie ik moet samen werken. S.S.' _Ze glimlachte en deed het boek weer dicht, terwijl ze zich afvroeg of ze dit als een compliment moest opvatten. Deze zomer zou uiterst interessant worden, besloot ze met nog steeds die dwaze glimlach op haar gezicht.

FIN.


End file.
